Taste the Rain
by anakinlove
Summary: The aftermath of Bruce's death sent ripples through the lives of each person he touched during his time on earth, even his wayward, lost son, the black sheep of the Robins, sending Jason Todd on a journey through his past, sifting through memories he had so long pushed away, snapshots of those tumultuous years before his untimely demise and the end of the golden years of justice.
1. Prologue

**Taste the Rain**

**Prologue**

I stumble into my little living space, for that is about all I can call it, smashing into walls with booze on my breath. Ramming headlong into a beam, I decide it's time to be off to bed and wait for the hangover that will come with the morning. Nothing like leaning over the toilet to herald the dawn.

Bottle clutched in one sweaty palm, I trip over to the shower and slap my hand against the valve until water spews forth. I drop the bottle and it falls, seemingly in slow motion, before hitting the ground and splintering. The shards go everywhere. I know when I get out of the shower, some will end up in my feet, but I don't care.

When I deem the water to be of sufficient heat, I strip and get in. My clothes stick to my skin so I have to peal them off. It's a sickening feeling, like I'm being skinned.

At first, everything is fine. I soak until my long red hair is thoroughly wet and hangs like the vines of a weeping willow and sticks to my neck and shoulders. What was it Bruce used to say, like a waterfall of flame? The memory makes me smile, an involuntary smile though it is. He says no such tender things to me now, but to Tim he does, I'm sure of it, if I didn't shatter him too much to take that part of him away.

Bruce. My heart gives a jolt. Bruce is dead, or so the papers proclaim. I can hardly believe it though a small part of me has to. After all, he had to die sometime, right? He had just always seemed to be invincible, untouchable. But, then again, when I had run at his heels, I had thought I was invincible too. That obviously had proved to be untrue. Or had it? I am here aren't I?

Well, even that I'm not sure of anymore, I'm so intoxicated. I had drunk to Bruce's health, or to put it more plainly, his lack of it. But, now that I am so drunk I can barely think straight, I know in my heart I'm happy he died. That part of me is glad that the Batman is dead but… Bruce Wayne?

Who am I kidding, I love him, love him dearly. He is such a large part of me, though I shove that part away more often than I let it show. Feeling the agony now too great to bear and the alcohol giving me more freedom than I've had in a long while, I lean against the wall, racked with frantic tears.

Let it out. That was what he used to say when I cried, just let it out, you'll feel better if you do. God, how many times had I gone to him with tears in my eyes? Unable to stand any longer, I slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the cracked blue tiles.

I wrap my arms around my legs until I'm curled up in a tight ball and feel myself slipping away, descending into drunken dreams and hazy memories. I watch the soap swirl around and around the drain, mixing with my hair and who knows what else. It reminds me of rain going into the gutters.

Bruce and I had spent many long nights in the rain on stakeouts or patrols and lord knows, I was familiar with the gutters, being that I grew up in them. Rain, it was something he always brought up. What was it he used to say?

"_Come on blue jay, relax. Trust that everything's gonna turn out ok. I love you after all. Take a sec to taste the rain…" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 1**

"**I'm gonna kill you little bastards!"**

I ran down the alleyway as fast as I could, crowbar in hand. If what Slasher said was true, I was about to score it big. Turning corners, I rushed past the woman with the seven kids, all squalling and rolling around in the dirt like puppies.

I rushed past the old man, swaying like a ship in a hurricane, clutching a half empty beer bottle tightly in his dirty fingers.

I rushed past the dark eyed boys who shouted lurid things to me as I passed, hiking up their sagging pants with tattooed hands grasping knives and tugging the chains of fierce looking dogs, which lunged and snapped at my heels.

The morning air smelt as it always did, of sweat and grim and human refuse. Ahh, a morning in the slums of Gotham. Living on my own on the streets wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be a few years back when I had first found myself striking it out alone. Sure, it was tough sometimes, dodging cops and all sorts of other frightening characters, but I had fallen in with a nice crowd of kids just like me and we made it all right. Sure, we scraped, but things never got so bad.

Not bad enough, anyway, to go back to the Viper. I trembled when I thought of him. No, things were good compared to that. We ate what little there was and survived. However, if Slasher had his facts right, we might not have to scrape for a while.

It was then that I hurtled around the bend and skidded to a halt behind the corner of the building. A few of the other kids were already there, gazing at the store. "They say it just opened", Ginko whispered as I lowered myself to a crouch beside him, "No burglar alarms."

"Sounds like a trap", I replied in a similar hushed tone, "You know how the police been looking for us."

"Ohh, don't worry so much Gunner", Puppet replied, "they ain't looking for us that bad. After all, they got the Diablos to go after. They ain't gonna bother with the Renegades."

That was what we called ourselves, the Renegades. I had thought up the name myself. We weren't much of a gang though, just a bunch of runaway or poor as dirt white kids living on the streets. The Diablos, now they were the real deal and right now, we were in their territory. But, they didn't know about this store yet, nobody did but us.

The owner came out, wiping his hands together. He looked like a nice old man. He probably thought he got a great deal on the building. Maybe he'd been dreaming his whole life to open a store with his old lady. Probably a rich old bird. Well, we'd boost him for a few hundred bucks and be gone.

My hand fell to my hip, where my gun was strapped. The reassuring weight of it helped to settle my frazzled nerves. I always got jumpy right before a heist and when I got jumpy, my trigger finger did too. That was why they called me Gunner.

Puppet slapped his hip, the signal for us to gather around. He was our leader, the oldest of us at sixteen. "Alright everyone", he murmured, eyes flashing with anticipation, "here's the plan. Gunner, take Cricket and go in the back. Break open the windows or the door or something and get in through there. Slasher, you hit the front with me and Ginko. Rooster, Tattoo, you keep watch."

The little boys nodded in synchrony, happy to be included. Being the tiniest of us, Rooster was six and Tattoo was five. We called him Rooster because of the sound he made when he cried and Tattoo was as clingy and as hard to get rid of as his namesake.

Their mother had overdosed a few weeks back. That fell close to my heart. So had mine, just a couple years ago. With nowhere to go, they'd fallen in with us. We always used them as lookouts though. Puppet didn't feel right about putting them in the line of fire, being that they were so little. I didn't either.

Once everyone had his or her task, we crept into position. Cricket followed me close, her long black hair lying in tangled mats around her shoulders. The daughter of one of the Joker's goons, she had fled when the manic had come after her family. Her mother, driven insane by street life, had slashed open her little brother's throat with a high heel before coming after her. Even though she was a girl, Cricket was a dead shot and invaluable.

Cricket put a finger to her lips as we entered the yard, trying her best to calm me because she knew I was getting jumpy. Then, she pulled a few pins out of her hair and started to pick the lock. That was another great thing about her; she had the nimblest fingers of anyone. I followed her into the store. There was no alarm, nothing.

We went through and came upon the counter where the man stood, back to us. He was gazing distrustfully at Puppet and the others, who loitered suspiciously in the front of the store. I could see him reaching for a rifle beneath the counter. So he wasn't a complete idiot, just mostly one.

The old man's fingers had just brushed the rifle when he felt something hard bump the back of his head. "Hands in the air", Cricket said, her voice colder than the steel in her gun. The man began to tremble and slowly reached for the ceiling. That was Puppet's cue. He swaggered in, Ginko and Slasher at his heels.

"Alright", Puppet said, "lets see the cash, start unloading." Ginko opened a bag and began to shove merchandise, electronics and other such things, into it. Puppet just stood there, arms crossed, looking cool and intimidating with his dragon tattoo reaching from just below one eye, twisting and turning downward until it disappeared into his shirt. I didn't know where he'd gotten the money for something like that, but I knew I wanted one.

Finally, all the money was out of the cash register, the old man's fumbling fingers having thoroughly emptied it. Slasher swept it into another sack. "Lets go", Puppet said.

"Don't turn around", Cricket hissed, "We're going to back away after Puppet's gone." I kept my gun trained on him as well. We didn't even bother with masks for this sort of thing. After all, what cop would come looking for us?

"I'm gonna get you little bastards", the old guy hissed. Puppet tutted.

"Now, now, how would your old lady feel about your language boy?" With that, he turned around and was out the door with Ginko and Slasher. I started out the back, my gun still trained on the old man. Cricket backed away slowly, paused and made a break for it, me close behind.

Rushing as fast as we could, we got out the back and into the yard. There was a shot just over my head and the crack of a rifle rebounding. Idiot, keeping a rifle in the slums. While he was busy loading the thing, he'd get a knife in his gut. But, now that it was loaded, it was dangerous, which Cricket and I kept in mind as we darted, heads low, out of the yard and back into the gutters, like rats.

"Damn kids", the man screamed, waving his gun as he hobbled, wheezing, into the yard. But, we were long gone. Gasping for air like fish out of water, Cricket and I sagged against the wall of an alley. We looked at each other, adrenaline pumping and elation in our eyes before slapping highfives. Then, we staggered upward, replaced our guns in our holsters and started back to the others. They had regrouped in our favorite corner and were going through the loot.

"Alright", I whooped as Cricket and I entered the area, "Who's got it now?"

"We're set", Slasher cried, "We won't need anything for weeks."

"Now, lets not get too over excited", Puppet cautioned, though I could see a flicker of optimism in his eyes, "We have to make this last. No pigging out."

"Just tonight", I pleaded, "Come on."

"Yea", Tattoo and Rooster chorused, "We want ice cream." Puppet rolled his eyes as if we were all ridiculous and looked over our hopeful faces.

"Alright, but just tonight." Cricket and I highfived again and ran, whooping down the streets with the rest of the gang. We'd be kings tonight.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I swayed back in forth in place and felt my body gave a lurch, bringing me slightly back into reality. The cigarette hung from my mouth and I took another deep drag. Everything was completely out of wack. The room surged and swayed like the deck of a ship. That was kind of funny. In fact, that was really funny. I started laughing uncontrollably, rocking back and forth in my seat in hysterics until there were tears in my eyes. But, who cared. I was certainly too stoned to care.

Next to me, Ginko gave a heave and threw up to one side before falling over next to me and landing in my lap. I didn't know what he banged, but whatever it was, he always barfed after he shot himself up. It was gross and I knew I would care tomorrow, but today, today I just sat in place, giggling quietly and telling myself little jokes.

Ginko stirred slightly in my lap and twitched. From the other room, I could hear Slasher screaming. Puppet didn't shoot up, but he did drink and when he drank, he got violent. Slasher must have inadvertently stepped in on him and now was to pay the price. Perhaps Slasher would die. I didn't care; I was so stoned.

Rooster and Tattoo quivered before climbing up into Cricket's lap, glancing fearfully at the other room. Cricket patted them gently to soothe them and took another drag from her cigarette. The little ones didn't do drugs, at least not yet. They were afraid of the needles, didn't like the smell of cigarette smoke and hated the taste of booze. They'd figure it out eventually though, they'd find a way to get their fix.

After all, we all did sooner or later. Life sucked too much not to take full advantage of whatever escape you could and in our lair, there was a chance to wind down, now that we had money that is. We could all feed our addictions behind the safety of the walls.

This was basically a two-room set up in a condemned building. We had been planning to expand later in order to have ourselves a happy little home, but it took a while to patch all the holes in the walls and put chairs and stuff. We didn't have electricity or running water or any sort of luxuries as that, but it was homey in it's own way.

Slasher fell silent and Ginko slowly picked himself up, tripping over to the door. Probably looking for air. Freed of the load of him on my lap, I swayed in place for a moment and then sagged to one side, swiftly falling asleep.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

_Chains _

_So many chains_

_Clinking like sinister chimes as the warm wind moves through them _

_Carrying with it the scent of fetid meat. _

_Cutting into my ankles and wrists _

_Blood trickles down _

_Drip drop _

_Drip drop _

_I scream, throat raw_

_His breath whispers in my ear _

_Mine _

_Mine _

_Mine _

I sat up straight, gasping for air. 'But, it's alright, everything's alright', I told myself, 'I'm safe in the Renegade lair with Ginko and Slasher and Cricket and Puppet. I am safe. The warehouse is gone, it burned down a long time ago.' But, the Viper still lived, as did the others, or most of them at least. That thought roused me fully, driving me upward. The high had worn off and as much as I wanted to smoke again, Puppet said moderation or we wouldn't have any left and anyway, I needed to be alert.

I stretched, groaned and got up, going to the window. The cool Gotham night air slid down my throat, making me tremble with chill. But, though the darkness held many terrors for me, none were out and about that night, at least, not in this neighborhood.

The lights of Gotham twinkled and shown. I could pick out a few stars if I looked up, but most of them were hidden by a thick layer of smog. The moon, however, was just visible. The sight of it was soothing. My mom was up there. Maybe she was watching me. Maybe, up in heaven, since she didn't have to worry about drugs or anything like that, she could think about me. That was a nice thought.

I was about to turn back to the Renegades and go to sleep when I saw a flash of black flying across one of the streetlights out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards it, but there was nothing there. Still suspicious, I gazed over the street from my vantage point high above it.

There, up the street, advancing on our home, was a small group of cops. "Damn", I cursed quietly, "they've been stalking us. Stupid Puppet, letting that old man see his face." We Renegades aren't all that hard to find if you know where to look for us and if you know Puppet, you can find us easily.

I turned around and rushed back inside, shaking Puppet awake. He was lying sprawled on the only bed in the room. He got it because he was the leader, something I didn't totally agree with.

"What?" he moaned, still suffering from a hangover.

"Cops", I hissed, and he was wide-awake.

"Where?" he asked.

"Coming up on us", I replied, "They must of gotten a tip from the old man."

"I knew we should have killed him", Puppet cursed, sitting up slowly. "Alright, let's get everyone together and get out of here."

"But, we won't be able to carry all our stuff", I whimpered.

"Oh well", Puppet replied, "We've got it hidden, we can come back for it or something. We have to go now." I nodded and sighed. There went our score. I crawled over to where Cricket, Rooster and Tattoo were curled up and roused them. Cricket's large green eyes blinked open slowly and she gazed at me with confusion on her worry-lined face.

"Come on", I said, "We gotta get out of here, cops." Instantly, she was wide-awake, collecting the two little ones in her arms and getting up. Puppet was still waking Ginko, so I went to get Slasher, who was lying quietly where he had fallen the night before. "Slasher", I said, giving him a rough shove. He didn't move. "Come on man", I hissed, but still nothing. Feeling my heart skip a couple beats, I put a hand on his neck. No pulse; Slasher was dead.

"Leave him", Puppet snarled, "Let's get out of here." Casting one final frightened, miserable look at my old friend, I got up and started after Puppet. We crept as quietly as we could over to the back exit, which had a staircase for us to get down to the ground level. It was painfully dark and we had to go slowly. I rammed into Puppet's back and received a harsh blow over the head. I knew better than to cry out and bit my tongue.

A few tears fell down Ginko's cheeks, tears for Slasher, but Puppet hushed him with an angry snarl. Ginko fell silent. I felt like crying too, but I didn't. There would be time to cry later, when we were safe.

We had just made it through the back exit and I could already smell the fresh air when suddenly, a dark shape landed in front of us. It was the most terrifying creature I had ever seen. Standing at least six feet tall, it seemed to suck away all the light and leave us cast in total darkness; the Batman. The other's recoiled in shock, but I was too frightened even to breathe.

"You're not the Diablos", he hissed, flames in his eyes. Puppet, the bravest or the stupidest of us, stepped foreward.

"We're the Renegades", he snapped, "Eat metal bitch!" With that, he lifted his gun and shot at the Batman. Puppet shot at the Batman! But, the second he pulled the trigger, the great beast was gone. He was on Puppet in a moment, kicking the gun from his grasp. The rest of us pulled out our guns and shot at him, but he just kicked our weapons away.

When my gun fell from my hands and the Batman turned to me, I couldn't take it, I ran. Puppet called after me, but I just kept running, too terrified even to think. Sliding through alleyways and skidding past gutters, I bolted as fast as I could in the opposite direction. My feet pounded the pavement to the rhythm of my heart. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to my friends, but sure as hell wasn't going to wait around and find out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 2 **

"**You're gonna remember this as the best day of you life."**

The sunlight woke me, it's warmth before it's light. I had been freezing all night, but the feeling of the sun creeping over me was wonderful enough to rouse me, despite my exhaustion. I slowly sat up and felt my hips burn. I had large sores from where I had lain on the hard concrete all night. Rubbing my eyes, I peered around.

My thighs were burning since I had run so hard and my hand ached from where the Batman's heavy kick had stuck it. My friends! I was awake instantly. Where were my friends? Then, I remembered.

Picking myself up off the street where I had slept, atop some old newspapers like a puppy, I shook my head and started off, back to where I had abandoned them. Then, I paused. I didn't even know where I was. Looking around, I felt the pit of my stomach curl up. I was in crime alley.

_Blood dripping _

_Chains cutting_

_Screaming_

_Mine _

_Mine _

_Mine_

I shook my head, trying desperately to ward off the sudden flood of memories. That was all over. As far as I knew, he was gone. I was safe. Well, I knew how to get back to the lair. That, at least, was a blessing.

Limping forward, I made my way through the alley. I had twisted my ankle while running, tripping on a can left in the gutters. I hoped I would heal soon. Being injured on the streets was not a good thing. I had just rounded a corner, feeling my stomach grumble angrily, when I fell upon a sigh that stopped me dead. It was like angels had started singing or something.

I gaped for a moment at what I was seeing. There it was, the most beautiful car I had ever laid eyes upon. Sleeker and more streamlined than any vehicle I had ever seen, I was in awe. The Batmobile was, without a doubt, the most impressive sight there ever could be.

I was crazy about cars, I mean absolutely crazy, and this was one cool car. I had already named her too, in the three and a half seconds I'd known her, something befitting of her glory, Caranna. We were bonded.

I stood for about a minute in awe of her before shaking my head to reacquaint myself with my senses. Her tires were probably worth a fortune and if I could boost them… This thought in mind, I started off as swiftly as I could in the opposite direction and came back almost a minute later with a tire iron in hand.

Back when I had lived almost exclusively in crime alley, I did a lot of tire boosting, so I kept a tire iron hidden beneath the stairs of the old theater, which had closed before I was born. Some rich kid's parents had been shot there or something so it shut down. Damn shame too, it would have been nice if I could go and see a movie every once in a while. Anyway, no one ever went there so my tools were safe.

It almost seemed a shame to deface Caranna, but the man who had enough money to design her certainly would waste no time making her good as new. "Easy girl", I said to her, "I'm just gonna take your tires and then I'll be gone." The car did nothing so I assumed she agreed this was an acceptable course of action. She seemed like a reasonable sort of creature anyhow.

I knelt next to the first wheel and with the utmost care, I started to remove the tire. I would take my time. A car like this deserved to be touched gently. When I had almost gotten the first tire off, I figured I was home free. I hadn't realized, however, that she had sent out a silent alert to her father pertaining to my presence.

I realized it a minute later, however, when I felt a strong hand close around my wrist. The next second, I was hanging in the air from the grasp of the biggest man I had ever seen and he was growling in my face like Garvey Snarter's prize fighting pit bull. The Batman.

I suppressed a whimper of fear and merely resigned myself to trembling as I hung from his grasp. He was even more awe inspiring in the sunlight somehow, all hard rippling muscle. He was definitely a man, and this, somehow made him all the more frightening than when he had been a shadow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled. I was sure I was dead, but I shoved all that back and put on my best "rage face".

"I'm not afraid of you", I growled, though it came out as more of a squeak.

"Ohh really", he replied, as if he didn't believe me, cocking his head so that his pointed ears were practically parallel with the wall. I could tell he was sizing me up. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen", I replied angrily.

"No, you're not", he smirked, "You can't be more than ten."

"Eleven actually", I snapped, "Do I look like a ten year old to you?" He snorted.

"Yes, you do. You're rather skinny." I gave a sneer. He slowly lowered me to the ground, which was good because my arm was starting to hurt. I tried to dart away, but the next second, he was in front of me, blocking my exit. I would have marveled at how he'd done that, but I didn't have time because the next second, I was swinging my fists at him like a manic.

"You want soma this?" I growled, "How about some of that?" I knew it would take a little more than my moves to wear him down when he pushed me backwards so I was held at arm's length. There was amusement painted all over his face.

"Where are your parents kid?"

"At home", I lied, having exhausted myself, "I was just out screwing around."

"Yea right, you don't have any parents, do you squirt?"

"Excuse me", I said, "I ain't no squirt."

"Ohh", he replied sarcastically, "I'm sorry. Does that intimidating face and tough guy attitude come with a name?"

I puffed out my chest and drew myself up to full height before saying in the most arrogant voice I could muster, "Gunner." He gave a snort.

"Yea right, as if. That might be what you're called in the little playpen gang you run with. I met you kids last night didn't I, the Renegades?" I crossed my arms and glared pointedly off into the distance. "But that's not what your mother named you."

"What if she did?" I snapped back.

"She didn't" Batman replied, shoving me to the ground, "real name."

"Jason", I muttered softly, "Jason Todd."

"There we go", he replied, offering me a hand up. I took it, somewhat suspiciously and the next second, he had swung me over his shoulder.

"Hey", I roared, kicking my legs against his chest as my fists pounded his armored back, "put me down, this is kidnapping."

"Believe me kid", he replied, "you're gonna thank me one day for this. You're gonna remember this as the best day of your life."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"So Mr. Todd", the woman said, inclining her head at me, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." She took a big drag of her cigarette and faced me expectantly, cold eyes glittering like beetles in the sunlight. I gave a snort.

"And you're supposed to be some sort of troubled kids teacher or something?" The woman in front of me looked more at home in one of those fancy parties rich people throw than at a home for "troubled youths" which was where Batman dumped me. It was one of those type places where people take kids that do bad stuff, like Juvie but a little nicer I suppose. With her jangling earrings and soft furs, I could hardly think of a place she belonged less.

The woman rolled her eyes. "This is not a school for getting out of trouble Mr. Todd, or is that what they told you?" I cocked my head, intrigued.

"What the hell is this place then?" The woman gave me a wolfish smile, golden eyeliner glistening, and said, "This is Ma Gunn's school of crime Mr. Todd." My eyes widened.

"I heard of you guys", I said, "You send out all those kids to steal and stuff." The woman's eyes glittered.

"Indeed we do and it's very well… how shall I put this… lucrative." Clicking her long sliver nails together, she looked me over. "I fished out your file Mr. Todd, it's very interesting. You are a troubled young man, to say the least. Larceny, petty theft, possession of weapons without a license, dealing and personal use of marijuana, the list goes on. Just about everything but murder is on here young man." She tisked her tongue.

"So what?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving her a dark look.

"Well", she said slowly, rolling the words out as if they were chewing gum, "I think we have a place here for you. I think you could be of some use, what with your many talents."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause I don't wanna be here. I ain't gonna do no stupid crime ring or nothing. I'm strictly small gang stuff, catch my drift."

"Ohh Mr. Todd, you don't have a choice. You see, I can get you sent to juvie like this", she said, snapping her fingers, "I can even have you killed."

"And if I escape", I asked, raising my eyebrows, "I escaped the bat once, I can get away from you easy."

"Well", the woman replied, "I happen to know about your specific addiction. No one gets off marijuana on their own, at least not around here. There isn't a dealer in the city who'll deal to you if I say so, not even if you have cash on hand. The whole world belongs to me Mr. Todd and so do you." That hit a nerve, the dope. I didn't know what I would do without it and I sure as hell couldn't just quit. I faced her, eyes cold.

"Fine", I muttered, "I'll work for you." Her face broke into a pleasant grin.

"I just knew you'd see it my way Mr. Todd. I have a job going on tomorrow night, we'll start you on that one. Have a nice evening."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked darkly.

"Back to wherever you came from Mr. Todd. But, make sure to show up at Gregon's square at midnight or else." I nodded and made my way out. "Ohh and Jason, if you get caught, snitch and you die. Understood?" I nodded and continued on my way.

The sun had long since set by the time I made it out of the building and back onto the streets. Boy, had the bat screwed up. I was sure he hadn't meant to take me here. He probably didn't even know about this whole operation. I could feel an idea niggling at the back of my mind, but I was too exhausted to access it.

Wondering what was going to happen now, I slowly made my way into one of the alleys. Finding a small space under an old, dilapidated building, I curled up on the hard concrete of the foundation. I could feel it digging into my hip and elbows, but I did my best to ignore it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep, but the tears just started rolling down my cheeks. I felt so lost and alone. I'd been maneuvered into this corner and now I couldn't get out. My friends were gone, dead or in Juvie and I was cold and hungry. I realized how long it had been since I'd last eaten. I was starving.

My body burned, begging for dope, but I didn't have any of that either. I had no money. For the first time, I felt totally devoid of any sort of hope. I was going to be like this forever, a street rat, always drifting and stealing, never being really anything at all. Hungry, cold, in pain and desperately lonely, I cried myself to sleep on the cold concrete, wishing I were anyone but me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 3 **

"**You just remind me of someone I know."**

_Ripping, as if I am coming apart_

_Screaming, but no one comes _

_Chains jangling, sinister chimes_

_Biting _

_Cutting_

_Tearing _

_Mine_

_Mine_

_You are Mine _

I shot up from the dream, my head bashing against the roof. The sunlight was dancing across my eyes. I touched my fingers to my hip and hissed. It was raw and bleeding. The concrete had rubbed right through my thin pants. I'd had them for such a long time, I was surprised they had even lasted this long. I would need new ones.

Stretching a groaning, I remembered the events of the previous night with a heavy heart, shaking the nightmare away. I wasn't sure why it kept coming back, but I wished it wouldn't. "That part of my life is over", I said softly to myself, "I'm safe here." Why didn't I believe it?

I clawed my way out of the hole and gazed around. Everything burned. I needed dope and I needed food, but dope first. That need was more pressing. Walking swiftly along, I relived an old man of his wallet and, leafing through, found enough money for a quick smoke. No money for food. Well, the trashcans would have something for me.

After buying as much dope as I could, I got stoned and started digging through a trashcan behind Jim's, a restaurant in the neighborhood. Once my belly was full with a banana peal I had managed to locate (no one ever threw away bananas, just the peals) and my addiction satisfied, I found I was thinking much more clearly. It was about nine in the morning and I always thought best in the mornings. That was when the idea from the previous night began to come back, slowly at first, but then with more force.

The Batman didn't know about Ma Gunn's crime ring, but I did. If I could help him take them down… The thought was too good to be true. I would get to work with Batman; that would be so great! Boy, would I have a story to tell. And then… and then perhaps he would be so grateful he would give me a reward, like money or a car, his car. That was a bit of a long shot but hey, what's the problem with dreaming big?

It was a moment before my little daydream sort of deflated like a balloon. How was I going to even locate the Dark Knight; how could I contact him? I had chanced upon the Batmobile completely by accident the first time. I was out of luck. Then, it hit me, the Bat Signal. That was how the police always contacted him, right?

I started off as quickly as I could to the main Gotham police station. Even taking every shortcut I could think of, it was still well into the afternoon and practically evening by the time I got to the station. The bat signal was at the top; how was I supposed to get up there? Slowly, I started to walk around the station. Though I got a few suspicious glances, I ignored them and pretended like nothing was wrong.

There was no way to scale the damn building, at least not for someone like me with no equipment. I would have to go through the station. The idea sent shivers down my spine. Though I was not exactly public enemy number one, there were a few police officers who would recognize me on sight and there was a chance they were in the building. This was not a pleasant thought in the slightest. But, it seemed unavoidable.

It was then that the fates smiled upon me and I saw my chance. A rather young officer who looked completely scared to death was dragging in a few loud, angry felons, poorly cuffed and swearing at the top of their lungs. I saw the tell tale bulge of a gun in one's pants. He was gonna pull it as soon as he got into the station. The officer obviously hadn't frisked him very well, if at all.

Slipping in behind them, I waited patiently, bidding my time. Pandemonium ensued mere moments afterwards. "All right yall bitches, youse gonna see just what happens when you bring Billy Larson in." The guy started waving the gun around, firing a few shots into the air. Amid screams and confusion, I darted up the stairs, swift as a hare.

The sun was going down; I could see it out one of the windows. Creeping around the hallways and past various offices, I finally made it to the roof. Standing up there with my hair blowing in the breeze, I gazed out over the city. I had never been up so high before, but Gotham did look beautiful.

The sun was down after a few minutes and the cold set in. Shivering, I went over to the light and fumbled with the cover, stiff fingers inhibiting me greatly. Finally, I managed to get it off. The Bat Signal stood there, majestic in the swiftly fading light. Clouds were already rolling over the sky as I pointed the light upwards before clambering around to the back so I could see about turning it on.

The switch wasn't easy to find in the dark, but I did find it eventually. Flipping it, I stood next to the light, hopping in one place and rubbing my arms. I didn't have to wait long.

I was just wondering how long the Commissioner had to hang out here every night when a gauntleted hand reached out of the darkness and hauled me up by the front of my shirt. "What the hell are you doing here kid?" Feeling his hot breath on my face, I momentarily lost my nerve and just stared at him. "I know you", he said suddenly, "You're that kid Jason." My elation at him remembering my name was dampened considerably by my terror.

"I'm he…he…here to tell you about something. I have a ti…ti…tip for you." My shivering did nothing to help my stuttering and I stumbled over the words. Batman slowly lowered me and then flicked off the signal before wrapping his cape around my shoulders. I was shocked, but it was warm and it smelt of him. I was instantly a great deal more comfortable.

"What?" he asked.

"That place you dropped me off at", I said, "It's not what you think it is. It's really Ma Gunn's school for crime. It's a crime ring or something."

"Why are you telling me this?" Batman asked thoughtfully.

"Because", I replied, "I was thinking maybe I could help you take them down." Batman blinked at me.

"Why would you want to?"

"They…they're making things difficult for me", I said slowly, not wanting to get into the details. "I'm supposed to do a job for them tonight at midnight. I don't know what it is, but I figured you could, you know, come along and bust it up." But, Batman shook his head.

"No, that would only alert them that I was on to them. We need to take them down at the top. Do your job tonight and see what information you can collect about them. I'll need some sort of incriminating evidence against them, documents or something." I nodded eagerly.

"How can I contact you?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then touched his belt. A strange little device popped out of it.

"Here, take this. You can use it to contact me at anytime. It's untraceable so don't bother trying anything." I shook my head vigorously. "Now", Batman said, "Where's the job going down?"

"I don't know, all I know is I'm supposed to be at Gregon's square at midnight."

"How do you plan on getting there?" Batman asked. That was when it hit me; I would never get there in time. I was on the other side of the city and it would likely take me hours to walk, many more hours than I had before I was due to show. I felt a sudden flutter of fear in my heart and looked up at him.

Batman seemed to sense my lack of options because he said suddenly, "I'll drive you." My eyes almost popped out of my skull.

"Really" I asked, "I get to ride in the batmobile!?" He gave me a quirked half smile and nodded. Then, he scooped me up and shot a cable. I was so unprepared for being picked up, as I wasn't often, I writhed for a moment in his grasp.

"Relax", he said, "I'm just going to carry you down, unless you'd rather go back through the police station." Held by one arm close to his chest, I shook my head. It was strange, but this was the first time I'd been held gently since before I could remember. It actually felt kind of nice, but I didn't have a great deal of time to dwell on it because he nodded and leapt off the edge of the building right at that moment.

I gave a scream of terror as I watched the ground getting closer and closer and suddenly, we were swinging back up again. Clinging to him for dear life, I pressed my form to his as we flew across the city. It was one of the most terrifying sensations I had ever experienced.

Finally, we landed in front of his car. I was trembling violently as he put me down. "You ok?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and kneeling in front of me. I nodded slowly, wide-eyed and gasping for air. He took his cape back and gestured towards the car. Instantly, all my fear was gone as I gazed at that beautiful vehicle. I was so excited, I hopped in place for a moment and turned a few circles. "Ohh boy, Ohh boy!"

Batman smiled and said, "Go on get in, you're gonna be late." I leapt in eagerly, him in the driver's seat and gave a whoop of elation as we took off across the city.

"This is so cool", I said, turning to him with a big smile on my face. He nodded and smiled.

"So", he began, his face serious, "Pull off the job as if nothing's changed and see how close you can get to the head. We'll need incriminating documents to take down whoever's running this thing."

"Alright", I agreed, too infatuated with the car to say much of anything else. I could tell he was scrutinizing me out of the corner of his eye while we drove and somehow, that bothered me. "What?" I snapped, coming out of my trance in my annoyance. He shook his head. I snorted. "That's right", I muttered, pretending I had fought him off on my own.

Far too soon, we stopped and the car's purring fell silent. "This isn't Gregon's square", I pointed out, confused. Batman nodded.

"How much do you think they'd trust you if you drove up in my car? This is a few blocks away; do you know how to get there from here?" I looked around, quickly recognizing my surroundings. There weren't too many places in the city I didn't recognize. I got out of the car and started away, wishing immediately that I was back inside its warm, opulent interior.

"Hey kid", Batman called after me. I turned to look at him, the wind now painfully cold and strong, tugging violently at my hair as if wishing to scalp me. "Be careful, I won't be there to stop the crime, but the cops might be and I can't vouch for you if they are." I nodded and then gave him a wolfish grin.

"I'm good at getting away from cops. I mean, I got away from you, didn't I?"

"Not the second time", he replied, "No one escapes me twice." With that, he revved the engine of the car and started swiftly away in the opposite direction. I grinned to myself and started down the street, desperately envying Robin.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Despite the fact that my adrenaline usually pumped like crazy during a heist, I found I was a lot calmer during this one. Nothing I did after the events of earlier that night could possibly compare in sheer rush or just plain excitement. All we were doing was boosting a shipment of TV's meant to go to a local electronics store.

It wasn't as if my job was all that hard either. Half the time, I held a gun to the head of a trembling guard and the other half I spent loading merchandise. It all went off smoothly and without a hitch.

The next day, I was back in that woman's office for some sort of debriefing. She looked me over for a moment before speaking, drawing in the smoke from her long cigarette. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. She blew a cloud of smoke in my face, her cherry lips pursing. "They say you did very well last night, Mr. Todd. Barely broke a sweat in fact." I shrugged.

"I done lots of stuff like this before", I replied. She smiled.

"I'm sure you have. I'll have another job for you tomorrow night. This time, you can lead it. You'll find, Mr. Todd, those that do well move up very quickly in my organization."

"Whatever", I said, "When do I get my cut?"

"You'll be paid once the merchandise is unloaded."

"What the hell", I growled, "I need dope."

"Well then by all means Mr. Todd, take some." She pushed some rolled up dope and a lighter towards me, watching as lite it so I could smoke.

"What about food?" I asked, my voice slurring slightly.

"Ohh, there are trashcans outside. Consider this a down payment. You'll get the rest later." I crossed my arms angrily, but had no choice. She had me by the balls on this one. With that, I started out. But this time, I had more on my mind than I had before.

As soon as I had exited the building, I darted into a nearby alleyway. My stomach was growling like crazy, but I didn't start looking for food. Instead, I pressed the button on the communicator thingy Batman had given me and waited anxiously. Somehow, I couldn't quite believe he was really going to pick up, and then he did.

"What is it Jason?" his voice growled. I was surprised he even still remembered my name.

"I got some stuff to tell you", I said, "Where can we meet?"

"The upper north docks, one hour from now."

"Fine", I said. I closed the communicator, took a deep breath and did a little happy jig, bounding in circles to get out all this excited, pent up energy. After that, I raced as fast as I could to the docks. My running slowed by the time I neared the water, which lapped gently against the shore, making a pleasant sound. I was exhausted from the previous night and knew I would have to take a nap before I could go out again tonight.

I wasn't used to staying up so late working. I usually tried to get to bed as soon as possible. Sleep was precious and hard to come by. Skidding onto the docks, I gazed out over the sea, which was a steely gray. The sky growled angrily like a large tomcat. Rain was coming.

"Great", I grumbled, "Now there'll be no place to sleep." Shrugging my shoulders, I turned back to the city and toppled backwards, almost falling into the water. Batman was right there and I hadn't even heard him.

"Gee", I snapped, "Give a guy a warning." Batman offered me a hand and pulled me up.

"Come on", he said, "We can't talk here."

"Where can we talk?" I asked.

"Up there", he replied and with that, he hoisted me up and swung up on top of the building. I gave a squeal of fright and held on tightly to him.

"Give me a warning before you do that", I snapped when he put me down, "I don't like all this flying stuff." Batman rolled his eyes.

"Info", he said expectantly.

"Alright", I replied, "I'm leading some sort of operation tonight, but I don't know what it is yet. I'm just supposed to meet them at this bar called Pleny's. In that woman's office though, there's a file cabinet; I'll betcha it has stuff in it about her little organization. Batman nodded.

"Good, can you tell me where the cabinet was in relation to the rest of the room?"

"At the back", I replied, "Close to the door. But, the room has only one window and it's sealed. I figure it'd be pretty hard to get into." Batman nodded, taking all this information in stride.

"Fine, for now, just keep doing what she says. The closer you get to her, the easier it will be for you to get the documents I want. She must have records, and I'm thinking they're in that cabinet you saw." I nodded. He looked me over for a moment and then said, "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Yesterday", I replied, "but I'll get something later today."

"I don't want you pit pocketing. If you get caught, this thing crashes for the remainder of your jail sentence. Here." He tossed me a bag. I gave an excited cry and dug eagerly into the greasy cheeseburgers and fries there. It was more food than I had ever held in my hands at one time.

I sat down on the edge of the roof and dug in swiftly, shoving the food into my mouth as if it was about to disappear. I almost thought it might. Batman sat down next to me, a little ways away and watched me thoughtfully. "Where are you going now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'll go find someplace to sleep", I replied, my mouth full.

"Where?" he asked. I shrugged again because I sure as hell didn't know. "You're not going to get any sleep in this storm. It's about to rain and there'll be no cover."

"Well", I snapped, swallowing, "Whatta you want me ta do?"

"Come on", he said, beckoning, "Take the food, you can finish in the batmobile. You can sleep there too."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He nodded.

"It'll give you chance to relax and I can drive you to Pleny's when it's time."

"What're you gonna do all day?" I queried.

"I have some rats to shake down", Batman replied, "nothing too exciting. You just focus on resting." He held out his hand and I knew we were about to take flight again. I was not a big fan of flying, not at all, but I walked up to him slowly, clutching my food tightly. It was just starting to rain and I shivered. He scooped me up gently and pressed me to his chest as he flew down to ground level, alighting beside his car.

Batman placed me in the front seat of his car and hopped into the driver's side. I quickly finished the rest of my food and he tossed out the bag just as the sky opened up completely. I was glad I wasn't out in that. "Alright", Batman said, "Sleep. You're safe here." I nodded and was surprised when he took off his cape and draped it over me.

I closed my eyes and curled up, feeling warm and wonderful. I opened one eye and saw him gazing at me again. "What?" I asked, feeling slightly uneasy at all the scrutinizing he did.

"Nothing", he replied, "You just remind me of someone I know." I snorted.

"Guess I just got one of those faces. I'm a nobody."

"Well, for a nobody, you certainly are helping me an awful lot. I'd say that makes you at least something." I looked at him strangely for a moment, trying to wrap my mind around what he said, but he turned away and revved the engine of the car. Her steady purring lulled me to sleep and I dropped into a deep, dreamless slumber.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"_You are mine", the whisper in my ear croaks_

_Mine_

_Mine _

_All mine _

_Chains jingling _

_Darkness cascades _

_I loooooooooooove you _

"Jason!" I felt a hand on me, shaking me. This frightened me even more and I writhed, arms and legs wind milling blindly. "Jason!" I opened my eyes and sat straight up, panting heavily. Batman's hand rested on my shoulder. He gazed at me, concern tapering his form. "You ok?" he asked gently. I nodded.

The nightmares were getting worse; I was remembering more and more I had blocked out before. That frightened me. Batman squeezed my shoulder. "It's about time for you to get going kid", he murmured, speaking as if I might shatter if he was too loud, "I got you some dinner." He handed me another bag, this time with fried chicken in it. I gazed up at him gratefully.

"Thanks", I said excitedly, and quickly dug in. Hunger was not the only reason I ate so swiftly though. Gorging would help take my mind off the dream. It was probably rude, me making this giant mess in his car with my incredibly piggish eating habits, but he said nothing. He just quietly watched me eat with a worried expression, as if he didn't quite consider me sound any longer.

"I'm fine", I assured him, though I didn't feel particularly fine. The food had helped, but not much. It would have been better if I could get stoned, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Batman nodded.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to kid. I can pull you out anytime."

"No", I said, "I wanna help. I'm good." He nodded as if he didn't quite believe me and gestured towards the door.

"Go ahead", he said, "I know you wanna smoke. Do it now while you still have some time before the heist." I looked at him incredulously.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm Batman", he replied simply, "You're gonna kill yourself kid." I shrugged.

"Not like I'm gonna live all that long anyway. Everybody's gotta die, right?" With that, I hopped out of the car. It was still pouring, so I rushed into one of my hovels where I kept some spare dope for emergencies and grabbed it. My little space was leaking badly and beginning to take on water. Trembling, I crawled out, unsure of where to go. He rolled his eyes and gestured.

"Come on, you can do that in here. No sense of you catching a cold." I nodded gratefully and bounded back into the car. I shook off like a puppy and ginned sheepishly as he brushed the water off his face.

"Sorry", I said. He shrugged and watched as I lit the dope, inhaling deeply. A moment later, he had pressed a little button on the car. A whooshing sound surrounded us. Obviously, he was filtering the air, for his sake more than mine. I ignored him, feeling again uncomfortable at being under his scrutinizing glare. "Quit it", I growled.

"What?" he asked.

"Judging me. You don't know what it's like out there, ok. It's rough. I _need_ this stuff."

"You're right", Batman replied, "I don't know what it's like out there on the streets, but I've been working them for a long time, probably longer than you've been around and I have a pretty good idea of what goes on. Just relax." I finished smoking, getting thoroughly stoned and tossed what was left of my dope out into the rain. I lay in the warm car, feeling my soul settle a lot more than it had.

Batman was working on something, though I wasn't sure what. After a while, I felt myself coming out of it, which was about the time that Batman glanced over at me and said, "Time to go." I nodded and he revved the engine of the car, sending her off to Pleny's, the bar I was supposed to meet the group at. The rain had since stopped when I stepped out of the car about a block from the bar.

"Batman", I said softly, rubbing my neck, "Um…thanks for driving me around and stuff."

"No problem, call me tomorrow and we'll meet up again." I nodded. "Jason", he said, eyes intense and practically burning through me, "be careful." I nodded rapidly and turned, feeling strange. It was almost as if he cared if something bad happened to me. But, that couldn't be true, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 4**

"**You've been a very bad by Mr. Todd."**

A routine was quickly established over the next couple of days. I was pulling a heist every night, leading some and just playing lackey in others. It didn't really matter to me. It wasn't the nights I looked foreward to anyway, it was my days.

I would call Batman first thing in the morning and he would come and get me so we could spend the day together. It was kinda weird that he kept me around at all. The debriefing from the previous night usually only took about three or four minutes at most, but he always invited me to hang out with him during the day. I wondered when this guy worked, being that he spent his days with me and his nights hovering over the city. When did he sleep?

There were a couple hours out of the day when he would drop me off somewhere and mysteriously disappear, maybe to work or sleep or something, but he always came back to pick me up. I didn't have to steal for food either because he always fed me. It was so strange, being able to have at least two full meals everyday without having to dig in any garbage cans. He even took requests, getting for me whatever I asked for.

He also brought me clothes, nice soft comfortable ones. They were obviously used, but they were better than anything I had ever owned. I wondered where he got them. They always smelt the same, of some boy who had worn them long ago. I wondered about him, who he was and weather or not he knew what his old apparel was doing.

It was nice to have a safe place to sleep. I would get to fall asleep and not worry about waking up to someone trying to hurt me. The batmobile was by far the most comfortable place I'd ever slumbered. I was fairly sure he left while I was sleeping as well, but he was always there when I woke up.

I wanted to tell him how much I appreciated it, having him there when I awoke, but somehow, I could never really put it into words. He seemed to understand anyway though.

We got to be pretty good friends too. I told him about my mom and my dad and was surprised when he told me his parents had died when he was young. He told me that was what had inspired him to fight crime in the first place. He told me these fantastic stories of his training all around the world, stories I often fell asleep too. They seemed to be a tonic for the bad dreams. I found it ironic that the worst nightmare of the criminals of Gotham was what kept mine away.

Even weirder than him telling me all this stuff about himself, however, was the fact that he actually listened to me. I had never before had an adult care one bit what came out of my mouth. My mom had been a crackhead since I was born and my dad had never been around. Neither of them really gave a damn about my voice. Mom loved me and all, but she was just so out of it all the time.

Yet here was Batman, listening to me as if what I said had some sort of importance. It made me want to talk to him even more, even when I had nothing to say, just so I could see that interested expression on his face that told me what I said mattered. It was so weird.

He was gentle with me as well. No one ever treated me gently. When he touched me, it was always feather light and nonassertive. When he carried me, it was always with strong, capable arms that tried to find that hold that was most comfortable for me. I was so used to being shoved and kicked and pushed around by every adult I ever came in contact with, it was hard not to expect him from him.

I shared jokes and laughs, getting closer each time we got together and I found myself dreading the day when we parted ways. I debated holding off his investigation even longer, but I decided in the end I couldn't. He would grow tired of me eventually anyway, there was no point and yet… He was the first real friend I think I ever had.

In my gang, it had always been every man for himself and that never bothered me; it was simply the way things were. Now, however, I had this friend who I really felt like cared about me. No one had ever really cared about me before.

I didn't want to have to leave my new friend, this man who actually made me feel good about myself with soft spoken complements on my intelligence, my cleverness, my bravery, my tenacity and my wit.

I didn't really trust him though, at least not as much as I did the kids from my gang. It wasn't as if he had ever done anything to make me not trust him, but he was a grown man who hung around with a useless street kid and acted like what he said mattered. That was a little weird. Why did Batman care? I hadn't trusted men for a long time, well, really adults in general but especially men so naturally, I was a tad bit wary around him. But, he never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable or afraid, so I put this out of my mind.

I was blatantly aware, however, that I was included in the criminal element of Gotham, the people he hated so much, and that made me miserable. I was a thief and worse. Though he never accused me and never brought it up, I knew that I was what he fought against. I stole just to get by right now, but as I grew older, I knew that would probably change. I liked Batman though, a lot. I didn't want to become one of the people he hated; yet I was destined to be such. I tried not to think about it, but it just kept coming back.

Then, one day when I got in the car, excited to tell him about how I had evaded the creepy homeless man of Regal Street, he dropped the news I'd been dreading. "Tonight, I want to move on the safe."

"Tonight?" I asked with a gulp. He nodded.

"I'll need you to get in the safe while I create a diversion and the police get to the building. I'll need to have the evidence on hand when they bust the place."

"Ohh", I said, "Are you sure it's not too soon. I mean, she was talking about next week how there was going to be this really big heist and I'm sure if you could really bring her down on that…" Batman shook his head.

"It's getting too risky", he replied, "We need to move now. You ready?" I nodded somberly, feeling my heart break.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Walking slowly into Ma Gunn's office, I was feeling lower than I had for a while. I was about to go back to my crummy regular life. All of this had just been too good to be true. Batman would go back to his life and I would go back to mine and we would never see each other again.

I sat down at the desk in front of Ma Gunn, gazing at her with dark, sullen eyes. "Well, well, well Mr. Todd" Ma Gunn said, pushing down her big sunglasses and interlacing those awful fingernails, "You have been doing excellently, incredibly well in fact." I shrugged.

"Where's my dope?" I snapped.

"All in good time, young man", she replied, "but first, lets talk about how wonderful your heists have been." That was when I noticed the knife on her desk, golden hilt and encrusted in jewels. The way she was eyeing me, like a viper eyes a small bird, was making me uneasy and her picking up that knife to run it through her slim fingers did nothing to soothe me at all. I gulped. "

You know", she continued, her voice ensnaring me like tar and rendering me unable to move, "At first I thought you were just lucky, avoiding the bat like you did. I mean, usually he busts at least half the heists we pull but surprisingly, all yours have gone off without a hitch. Gradually, I began to wonder of course and so, I sent someone to tale you last night." I paled.

She gave me an enormous grin, showing me her discolored teeth and whispered, "You've been a very bad boy Mr. Todd." Then, with almost inhuman speed, she leapt at me, the dagger in hand. I gave a scream of terror and toppled backwards, knocking over my chair. I rolled under the desk just as the dagger came down, right where I had been. The room was too cramped for me to defend myself or get away. I had no weapon. I was dead.

I shoved myself back on the seat of my pants towards the file cabinet, intending to squeeze behind it, but she slashed down, slicing my leg. I howled in agony and rolled away from her. "There's no escape little Jason", she snarled, leaping at me again, "You will die this day." I rolled back into the corner, having no other place to go and prepared to try and defend myself. I wasn't going out without a fight, no way, no how.

Her slender leg snaked out and knocked my feet out from under me. I toppled, my chin rapping the floor so hard, I almost thought I'd broken it. She was giggling madly now and lunged, the knife coming down towards my prone form. I covered my head and was just bracing for the impact when the window shattered inward. Ma Gunn and I were peppered with bits of glass and gazed in the direction of the crash. There was Batman, standing in all his black clad glory, panting and gazing murderously at Ma Gunn. I knew I wouldn't have another chance. I rushed towards him, knowing he would protect me.

Ma Gunn, seeing me vying for safety, surged foreward with her knife, but Batman reached out and grabbed me, shoving me behind him. "Stay down", he said, and aimed a punch at the woman. We were both shocked when she countered with surprising ease, grinning wickedly. She was trained. Eyes narrowing, Batman continued to fight, pushing her back and away from me, still trembling where I had taken refuge behind him.

Finally, however, he seemed to gain the upper hand and kicked her spindly legs out from under her. "Boys", she screamed, her voice raw and grating. Instantly, a bunch of the biggest goons I'd ever seen flooded in like the tide.

"Jason", Batman yelled, "Get out of here." I was totally ready to obey and got up to make my way towards the door. I was almost out when my eyes fell upon the metal filing cabinet in the back of the room. I could still fix things; I could still keep this mission from being a failure, keep myself from being a failure.

My leg was on fire and my chin was throbbing, but I made my way across the room nonetheless, moving as swiftly as I could and doing my best to avoid the battling goons and Batman. Narrowly dodging a flying chair, I slid across the last few feet to the file cabinet. Now, I couldn't read so I just started grabbing as many as I could, hoping they were the right ones.

Hefting an armful, I started again towards the door, figuring once Batman won the battle (which I knew he would) I could give them too him. I was just thinking of how proud he'd be of me when I felt pain lance through my side. I gave a roar of agony and practically dropped the files I was clutching. Hair toppling down one side and half her nails broken, Ma Gunn loomed over me, bloodthirsty and mad as hell.

"I'll kill you, you little whore", she shrieked as I clutched my wounded side. But, I was done taking shit from her. I dropped the files and punched her as hard as I could in the face. She toppled backwards, shock lighting her features.

"Yeah, that's right bitch, that'll teach you to mess with me", I growled at her. She gazed at me with hatred burning in her dark eyes.

"I'm not going to prison" she shrieked over the sounds of Batman fighting. With that, she opened her cigarette lighter and tossed it towards the ornate curtains. They immediately went up in flames, which spread to the door moments later. I was trapped. I backed away from the flames, wide eyed with panic. Her shreaking laughter filled my ears, even over the roar of the fire and the sounds of the fray. She continued to giggle like a manic even as the flames began to lick at her slender limbs.

I looked away in disgust and covered my nose, the smell of burning flesh filling my nostrils and making me want to hurl. I scooped up the files and started towards the back exit. I found a wall of fire there too. Now, I was really starting to panic. I was surrounded on all sides by flames and I was scared to death. Backing away from the groaning door, ended up in the corner of the room.

The woman's sounds had stopped and I assumed she was dead. I heard nothing over the roar. The beams of the building began to crack and topple, one missing me by a hare's breadth. Smoke filled my lungs and I couldn't see a thing. "Batman", I screamed, terrified, "Help!" It was then that I saw him, a great black shape leaping through the wall of flames surrounding me.

"Keep your head down", he yelled over the roar of the crackling fire. I nodded and he wrapped his cape around me, scooping me up. The whole world turned black, but I curled up just as he'd said. I could feel the heat intensifying all around me until it was practically too hot to bear, but I didn't burn. He ripped the cape off me after what seemed like an eternity and we sat panting together on the roof of the adjacent building. He had jumped to safety just in time.

I was trembling frantically and breathing harder than I had in a long while. "It was a good thing you yelled boy", he panted, sitting next to me, "I thought you were already gone."

"Ma Gunn?" I asked.

"Still alive", he replied, "I got her out. She'll go to jail now, not that she'll stay in there all that long since there's no evidence for the crime ring."

"Will this help?" I asked, passing him the files. He gazed at the contents hungrily, skimming them with a speed that suggested he was a far more accomplished reader than I. He turned to me, beaming.

"Good going kid," he said elatedly, ruffling my hair, "This'll put her away from life, along with all her cronies." I shrugged, grinning at him and feeling pleasure bubble up inside me like a spring.

"So", I asked softly, hopefully, "I did good?"

"You did great", he replied, "and that's some right hook you got too." I smirked just as the police sirens began to ring below us. "Lets get this stuff down to the police; Gordon's gonna be so happy." I nodded, despite the fact I didn't know who Gordon was in the slightest. Batman scooped me up, shifting me to one hip as he swung down to the ground. Letting me down, he strode over to a group of police officers and this guy with a big mustache and a cigarette. I assumed he was Gordon. It was then that my heart began to sink; despite all I had accomplished that night. I was still going back to my old crummy life. Quietly, I began to slip back into the shadows. I had played my part.

Tears rolling down my cheeks, I broke into a run, racing as fast as I could into the alleyways. He probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. Stumbling a few steps, I toppled, scraping up my knees.

Sobbing harder now in desolation and bitter anger at my predicament, I crawled under the closest building. "It's not fair", I yelled into the darkness, though there was no one there to hear me. "It's not fair", I whispered and, curling up in the cold, still aching and in pain from my wounds, I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 5**

"**Nothing is going to be easy"**

_Chains_

_Screaming _

_Mine _

_Mine_

Mine

I woke up to the sickening feeling of dried blood cracking. The nightmare had roused me yet again early in the morning and though I was still exhausted, the need for dope seethed through me and I got up slowly.

My heart was heavy and my steps dragged. Well, I had to do my best to plan for the future. I would need a new gang for starters. Striking out alone wasn't a good idea. I needed others. There were plenty of street kids though; I knew I would find enough. Right now though, I needed dope and food.

Drinking from a muddy puddle and spilling the water over my head, I felt more awake and shook out my hair. It was getting so long. I'd get a hold of a knife and cut it as soon as I could. I'd need a new gun too. A weapon was a must on the streets.

I mugged a few guys and got myself a small meal and enough dope. Satisfying my immediate needs, I moved on to my long term one, a weapon. Roaming the streets that afternoon, as the sun started down and evening began to fall, it wasn't long before I came across a fairly good-looking car. The tires would certainly be worth enough to buy at least a small gun. I could work for a better one later. Maybe, I could take the hubcaps too.

Stealing a tire iron from a nearby hardware store, I started back towards the car. I had almost gotten off the first of the tires when I felt a strong hand grabbing the scruff of my neck, pulling me upward. I gave a yelp and dropped the tire iron, twisting to face my attacker.

Batman was gazing at me, hand on his hip. "I've been looking all over for you kid. You snuck off last night so quick I didn't even get to say goodbye." He put me down gently and I faced him, shocked that he'd even thought about me at all. But, I collected myself quickly.

"Well", I replied sardonically, "I figured you'd just book me." He laughed.

"Yea, you're probably right." But, I didn't wait for him to finish, I just took off at a run in the opposite direction. I sure as hell wasn't going to let him take me in.

"Hey kid, wait up, hold on, I'm not here to arrest you." I stopped.

"Then why're you here", I asked, turning around to face him.

"Well", he replied, "I've been thinking."

"'bout what?" I asked, coming back over to him. He knelt down until we were at eyelevel and faced me, a serious look painted across his features.

"If I leave you on the streets, you're gonna go right back to this, aren't you?" He gestured towards the car and the tire iron. I shrugged.

"What choice do I got?" I asked.

"You don't have a choice", he replied, "there's nothing you can do to keep from getting sucked into the vortex of crime. More than likely, you'll die before your eighteenth birthday."

"Gee thanks", I muttered darkly, "That's a happy thought."

"I'm not done", Batman replied, cutting me off. "Jason, have you ever wondered why you don't see Robin around anymore?" I shrugged.

"Figured he was dead or something." Batman shook his head.

"He's not dead, he just grew up, grew out of the roll I guess. Anyway, he moved out. He's done. But, I've really been missing having a partner. So Jason, I was thinking, perhaps, if it's ok with you, maybe you might like", he put his hands on my shoulders, "to be the new Robin." I almost fainted in shock.

"Really?" I asked, staggering back a few paces. He nodded, grinning widely at me.

"No way!" I yelled, so excited I could barely breathe "No way!"

"Well", Batman asked, "You want the job?"

"Yes", I yelped elatedly, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I wanna be Robin." I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. It was as if all my dreams were coming true at once.

"Now", Batman said sternly, "This is a job. You'll have to train hard and listen well. You'll have to obey my commands and stay clean. No crime, understood." I nodded rapidly. "This isn't easy either", Batman warned, "There's a large probability of injury and even death. Nothing is going to be easy."

"I don't care", I replied, "Nothing's ever been easy for me." He grinned.

"Alright then, you've got the job." I leapt into the air and did a summersault, before landing and spinning in excited circles. I just couldn't believe this wasn't all some incredible dream. I pinched myself, but I still didn't wake up.

"Well", Batman said, "You gonna keep turning circles or are you gonna get in the car so we can go see the cave." I almost died.

"The real Batcave?"

"No, the owl cave. Of course the Batcave." He gestured towards me, still beaming at me as if I were the most perfect thing there was and pressed a button on his belt. The car sped up, parking itself right beside him. He hopped in the driver's seat and waited for me to get in next to him.

"Can I drive?" I asked. He laughed.

"Maybe in a couple years. Now, come on". I leapt in and settled next to him, gazing at him as if he were God himself. He ruffled my hair and revved the engine, sending us careening off across the city.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I stood in the cave, turning around to take in as much of it as I could. "Wow, wow, WOW! This is insane!"

You like it", Batman asked, a huge grin on his face. I nodded elatedly.

"All mine", I asked incredulously.

"All yours", he replied, "You just have to share with me."

"I will", I said softly, not even hearing what he was saying. He laughed and watched as I finally gained my wits and made a beeline for the garage. "This is so cool", I yelped, "look at all these cars!" Instantly, I was clambering all over them like a pika over tundra rocks, poking around to see them from different angles and asking about a million questions at a time.

"How fast does this one go? Does it really have rocket launchers? What does this button do? How loud is the engine? Could it catch the penguin if he had a head start of twenty miles and he was going a hundred miles an hour?"

"Now calm down kid", Batman said with a laugh, "One thing at a time. We have some stuff to discuss first of all." I looked up at him questioningly.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Come here", he said. I went over to him and sat down in the chair he indicated. He sat down in front of me. "Alright, now, first things first." With that, he grabbed the front of his cowl and tugged it off. Sitting in front of me was Bruce Wayne, richie rich billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

And the only thing I could think to say was "I think I pit pocketed you one time." Mr. Wayne started laughing.

"Maybe so", he said, "that's alright though. Anyway, I'm Bruce Wayne, in case you didn't know me (Hah, like anyone in Gotham didn't know him!) and now I have to stress to you how important it is you never, ever tell anyone who I am. If you do, it's going to put both our lives in very serious danger. Understand?" I nodded swiftly.

"I won't tell nobody. I don't talk to nobody no more on the streets anyway, won't until I get a new gang that is."

"Jason", Mr. Wayne continued, "I don't want you on the streets anymore." I gazed at him, my heart wilting.

"You aren't gonna send me to one of them foster homes, are you? I don't wanna go to one of them crummy places. I don't wanna go to no orphanage either. I won't let you take me." With that, I turned to him, a scowl on my face and my arms crossed in front of my chest. He smirked.

"Just for the record, you couldn't stop me if you wanted to, but no, that's not what I had in mind. I don't want you on the streets because, quite frankly Jason, it's not safe there. You'll end up hurt or dead and I don't want that to happen. Plus the fact that you're malnourished, skinner than you ought to be and need better care than you could get living under the porch of whatever shop you're next to for the night.

I'm not going to send you to another family. I know that's not what you want and I respect that. I think that, for the sake of maximum efficiency, it would be best if you came to live with me." I looked at him incredulously.

"Really?" I asked somewhat warily. I mean, he was a nice guy an all, but a kid's gotta be careful and I wasn't quite sure about his motives for letting me stay with him.

"Now", Bruce said, "If this makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll understand, but we have to do something. I figured this would be the best option."

"I'd live in Wayne Manor", I asked. He nodded.

"You'll want for nothing, I can promise you that."

"Ok", I said slowly, "Yea, alright. Do you really want me there?"

"Well, I think it would be for the best, don't you? After all, we're partners, or we will be, once you finish your training that is. It would allow for us to be an efficient fighting force. Also, you wouldn't have to steal anymore, you'd be fed and clothed and you'd have a place to sleep that's safe and warm."

It sounded almost too good to be true, that I'd get all of that, everything I had ever secretly longed for on the coldest of nights when my stomach clamored for food and I trembled, frozen, alone and frightened of every tiny sound because it very well could be someone ready to kill me. A few times, it had been.

Yet Bruce Wayne… The thought of being in that old house all alone with him made me feel uncomfortable. In the end, I weighed both sides and decided. My nod seemed to be affirmative enough for him because he broke into a wide, happy grin and said, "That's great kid. Come on, I'll show you the manor."

I followed him up a long flight of stairs to a small door at the top. Pushing it open, we came out in an opulent room. It was well furnished with long, thick red curtains hanging down in front of the large window and a manghony desk at the back, covered in important looking papers.

Mr. Wayne closed the door behind us, which turned out to be a clock. "This is my study", he said, "Anytime you need to get into the batcave, just come in here and change the hands on the clock to ten forty one. That'll open the door and let you. There are a couple other ways into the cave as well; I'll show you those later. For now, I'll show you the rest of the house."

"This place is huge", I murmured in awe, gazing around. He laughed.

"It is, and it gets awful lonely in here too. Dick and I only usually went into a couple rooms, there are so many. You can explore those on your own though."

"Dick?" I queried.

"The previous Robin", Mr. Wayne explained, "His name was Dick Grayson. He was my ward; he lived here too."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Well, lets see, I got him when he was eight and now he's eighteen so about ten years I guess."

"Wow", I said. Bruce nodded.

"Seems like a lifetime, suppose it practically is for you, huh kid." He ruffled my hair and said, "Here's the kitchen. Fridge and cupboards are always stocked so you can pretty much just eat whatever and whenever you want. I don't really know what you like to eat so I suppose you can just let me know and I can pick you up whatever." I gazed around in shock.

"I can eat whenever I want?" I asked, hardly daring to believe. He nodded. The thought of never having to eat garbage again was so amazing, I thought I might faint, but I held it together.

"I trust this is our new addition then", I heard a distinctly British voice say. I turned to see an older man in a black suit gazing at me expectantly.

"Who's this guy?" I asked.

"This is Alfred, Jason, he's my butler, yours now too I guess."

"Really?" I asked. Bruce nodded.

"Hello Master Jason", Alfred said. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too", I said, my head spinning.

"I'll just be off then sir", Alfred said, addressing Mr. Wayne again, "I have some errands to attend to."

"Of course Alfred, see you around." With that, Alfred walked out and I was again left alone with Mr. Wayne.

"He knew about me?" I asked.

"I've told him all about you. Alfred knows everything that goes on in this house. He knows I'm Batman. I'd trust him with my life. I don't know what I'd do without him. Anyway, I'll show you your room."

"I get my own room?" I asked excitedly.

"You didn't think I'd put you on the couch, did I?" I wasn't sure what I'd thought, but certainly the reality of having my very own room, all to myself, had never even crossed my mind. We went up two more flights of stairs to another floor where we walked past a door covered in pictures and paint.

"That was Dick's room", Bruce said, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you looked through his stuff sometime. You're wearing his old clothes right now. Of course, we'll get your own clothes soon enough. You can pick them out. Once you put on a little more weight, you'll fit into things better."

He brought me to a door a little ways down from Dick's room and opened it. I gasped. The room was huge with a big, comfortable looking bed and a desk and a large window that overlooked the grounds. "So", Mr. Wayne said, "What do you think?"

"Wow", I exclaimed, looking around. "This is amazing. Look at this bed." I walked up to it slowly, waiting for it to disappear. Cautiously, I touched and when it proved to be palpable, I took a flying leap and landed heavily on it. The bed was so soft, I could imagine falling asleep right then on the spot. "This is so cool", I sighed, grinning up at him, "I've never had a bed before. Is it really mine?" Mr. Wayne nodded.

"I'm glad you like it. The room's a little bland right now, but I'm sure you'll fix that soon enough. Bathroom's right across from you. You can shower and stuff. I got some pajamas for you. They're in the closet. I hope they fit." I had never had pajamas before so I didn't even really give a damn if they fit. "So, what do you think kid, you like it here?"

I sat up and, gazing at him elatedly. "I love it." He grinned.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The bed was so wonderful and soft, I would have fallen asleep as soon as I lay down had it not been for how much my mind was buzzing. I could hardly imagine waking up without pressure sores on my hips, since not a day had gone by where I didn't have to deal with them.

The pajamas were so soft and light, it was almost as if I wasn't wearing anything. They were a little big, but I wasn't going to go complaining. I was full, clean and warm, a combination I didn't know if I had ever experienced before.

The food was amazing and Mr. Wayne had been so kind, insisting I call him Bruce. Alfred was nice too, giving me as much as I could eat. After that, I had spent a couple hours just exploring the manor, poking around and coming upon a new surprise with each twist and turn.

I got lost at least twice, but Alfred always popped out at exactly the right time and would help me find my way. Both Alfred and Bruce seemed so happy to have me, though I couldn't imagine why that might be. I guess maybe they just were glad there was gonna be another Robin around. Someone needed to watch Batman's back, after all.

Bruce was patient too, teaching me how to do things he obviously took for granted like brushing teeth and turning on the shower. He came into my room late to bid me goodnight. "You ok Jason, need anything?" Cuddled in my bed and tucked in tight, I shook my head. He smiled. "I'm right down the hall if you do, alright. Don't hesitate to ask. Alfred's downstairs too." I nodded.

"Thanks Bruce, for everything, this is all so amazing."

"No problem kid, we'll get you started on training tomorrow."

"When do I get to start going out as Robin?" I asked.

"Soon enough but you need to be trained first. You're a smart kid though, you'll catch on quick." I nodded excitedly. I was gonna be trained by the Batman. He gave my foot a pat beneath the blankets and started out.

"Night Jason."

"Night", I replied, and he was gone, leaving me with my thoughts. And now, lying in bed and swiftly falling asleep, I could hardly believe this was real. This was the best day of my life.


	7. Chapter 6

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 6 **

"**I love having a bed"**

"Good job kiddo, but a little higher next time, ok." I nodded and again tried to perform the kick he had asked me to do. I had wanted to give up about seven tries ago and sensed he would have just let me, but I was no quitter. No, I was gonna get this down. I had woken up incredibly late in the day, at around eight o'clock. I had never slept that late before, at least, not willingly. There were a few times when I'd been unconscious past then, but that didn't really count.

I woke up only once with a nightmare at three, but effectively kept the noise level down and quickly fell back asleep, much more quickly than I usually did. I suppose I just felt safe at Wayne Manor.

Walking slowly down the stairs, I found breakfast waiting for me, the biggest breakfast I had ever seen. I got to eat a banana and throw away the peal. It was an incredible feeling. Bruce was also sitting at the table and watched me eat with an amused expression on his face while chatting with Alfred. After that, we went down to the cave and had been training all morning.

I found Bruce to be both incredibly supportive and demanding at the same time. He definitely knew what he wanted of me, but always, he encouraged and praised. I never heard a rebuke. It was so strange.

I tried the kick once more and ended up tumbling head over heels into him. "Alright Jason", he said, "that's enough, take a break." Panting, I nodded and started to get up before stumbling again. He grabbed my arm to steady me and gently pulled me up. I nodded gratefully, still too out of breath to speak. "Here", Bruce said, "lets sit you down." He helped me over to a chair and was back a moment later with some water. I drank deeply before finally regained my breath.

"How you feeling kid", he asked, putting a hand on my leg. I wasn't particularly comfortable with it being there, but I didn't say so.

"Fine", I replied, "lets try again." He grinned.

"Take five, I've got some stuff to look at anyway. You need more time, you tell me alright." I nodded. "This is supposed to be rough boy, I didn't expect you to take to it immediately. It helps that you're in shape, but until you put on a little more weight, it's gonna be difficult. Just take it one step at a time."

"But", I whined, "I wanna fight crime."

"I know, I know, but you have to be patient. Dick was an acrobat when he came to me and he didn't even get to go out with me for a week, never mind even engaging criminals in fighting. I'm gonna give you two, at least."

"Aww man", I moaned. He patted my shoulder.

"Just be patient, you'll get a chance to earn your keep soon enough." With that, he got up and walked towards the computer, leaning over it to scan through some files. I took the opportunity to sink down until was lying on the floor. I was thoroughly pooped.

Now, I usually spent most of my days and nights running, but this was downright exhausting, all these fancy kicks. I wanted to go back to old fashioned punching, but that apparently wasn't to be the case.

While it was true that being malnourished made me weaker, I also was feeling a desperate gnawing deep within me for dope. Damn, I wanted some bad. Remembering how he had allowed me to smoke before, I pushed myself to my feet and started towards him. "Hey Bruce", I said, standing next to him.

"Yea", he asked, still gazing at the screen. The words on the page swam in front of me and I didn't really understand them, but I didn't say so.

"Well, you know how you said it was 'cause I was malnourished or whatever that I couldn't fight."

"Yea."

"Well, I think that maybe, you know, if I could…you know…smoke a little maybe I could like, fight a little better. Then, I'd be able to concentrate. 'Cause, I mean, I'm starting to hurt really bad." He turned to me.

"Sorry Jason, I can't let you."

"Why not?" I asked desperately, "I really need to Bruce, please."

"I can't do it Jason, I'm sorry." He put hand on my shoulder. "It's not good for you."

"Ohh come on", I snapped, shaking his hand away, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I need dope."

"Jason, kids die every day from what you're addicted to. Every. Day. And I don't want that to happen to you. Do you really want this hanging over you? You're a slave Jason, that's what you are, don't you see that? Your focus has to be on fighting crime, not on dope."

"What do you want me to do, just quit? I'll die."

"I'm taking you to a doctor later this afternoon. We're gonna get you some medicine that'll help you, along with treatment for some of the other stuff you've got going on. I know you enjoy the high you get off that stuff, but being Robin means no drugs. Got it?" I gave a sigh and looked away.

"Yea, yea, I get it", I muttered darkly. He put a hand under my chin and turned my head to face him.

"Now, don't go turning me into the bad guy. You'll feel so much better when you won't have to worry about smoking anymore. Your lungs'll heal up and you'll have loads more energy. Your performance as Robin will go way up, I promise. I'm gonna help you too. It's gonna be rough, but we'll get through this, alright."

"Ok", I said.

"I think you're done with training for today, go ahead and get dressed so we can leave. We're going shopping this afternoon too, see if we can't get you some clothes that fit and maybe a couple other things too."

"Like a PSP", I said hopefully, wondering if that was too much to ask for. His eyes twinkled.

"Maybe, we'll see what happens." The allure of videogames all my own proved to be far superior to my longing for dope and as I stepped into the shower to get the sweat off, that was all that was on my mind.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The room was kinda creepy. It was brightly colored with all sorts of dancing animals and kids books, but the smell of alcohol was everywhere, it's pungent odor stinging my nostrils. I had never been in a doctor's office before and I already didn't like it. Sitting on that creepy little table in my boxers, I looked over at Bruce, who sat casually at one of the chairs reading a magazine that was about three weeks old. "I don't think I like this place." He smirked.

"Me neither. It always kinda scared me, but this is where I took Dick for routine stuff like shots and crap like that, and the doctors are good."

"I'm cold", I said, rubbing my arms.

"I'm sorry; it's chilly in here, isn't it." He got up and put his coat around my shoulders. It was really warm and I liked the feel of it. I smelt like him too, a heavy, musky scent that was as distinctive as he was.

"Can I put my clothes back on now? I wanna leave." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"The doctor hasn't even looked at you yet. Just be patient." Right then, the doctor walked in.

"Well, hello Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too Dr. Greb." Bruce took his coat off my shoulders, which I wasn't too pleased about since it felt really nice having it there, and shook the hand of Dr. Greb, a man with dark mocha skin and no hair anywhere on his head or face with the exception of a small goatee.

"Now, who is this young man?"

"This is Jason Todd. Just picked him up off the streets. He's a ward of the state under my guardianship for the time being."

"I see; hello Jason." He held out his hand to shake and I took it warily. This seemed to amuse the doctor and he smirked. "Alright now, let's begin. Am I going to be seeing more of Mr. Todd or is this a one time visit?"

"I think you'll be seeing him again."

"In that case, I'll go ahead and make a file. Blood type?"

"I don't know", Bruce replied, "I guess you'll have to check that." Dr. Greb nodded. He and Bruce talked while I shivered and wished I could leave.

"PSP", I whispered to myself, over and over as if it were a mantra.

"Now", Dr. Greb said, "I suppose we ought to start running tests, see if we can't find out a little more about you, Jason." With that, he started doing all this really weird stuff too me, poking stuff in my ears and holding up this super cold thing to my chest along with other oddities. I didn't see the point of most of it, but none of the things he did were too intrusive and none of it hurt very much, so I didn't complain.

It wasn't until he pulled out his needle that I started to get a little touchy. One of the things you absolutely don't do on the streets is let someone take a syringe of something unknown and stick it in you. There were kids who did, but I lived longer than them. "Whoa", I said, "Easy with that thing."

"It's alright Jason", Bruce soothed, "he's just gonna take some blood so he can do some tests." I gazed warily at the needle, Dr. Greb and Bruce, but in the end, decided to allow him to proceed. Having the blood drawn left me feeling weak and dizzy and I ended up almost fainting, but Bruce, now sitting beside me on the table, steadied me. "Easy does it kiddo", he said, "Don't go falling down on me."

"Make sure he eats plenty when he gets home", Dr. Greb said, "Steak or something high in iron. Sugar too." Bruce nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders to keep me from swaying. The weight of it was completely foreign. No one had ever done something like that for me before. "Now", Dr. Greb said, "I'm going to go ahead and take this down to the lab. I'll be back in a few minutes with my preliminary findings." Bruce nodded.

"How you feeling kid?" he asked when Dr. Greb had gone.

"Like shit", I muttered, slumping over so that I was leaning on him. I stiffened slightly at the contact, which was dramatically more than I was used to, but he did nothing more than tighten his arm around me gently.

"I'll get you a big cheeseburger and a chocolate shake when we get out of here, how does that sound?" I nodded about as quickly as I could at what he said because that sounded pretty damn good to me. He rubbed my arm gently and gave it pat. "You did good", he murmured, almost as an afterthought, "I'm proud of you. You didn't even flinch and he took quite a bit of blood." A felt a tiny bubble of happiness begin to swell within me. He was proud of me! That was just crazy to think of. However, I kept my cool.

"Yea well, you know, it was nothing." He grinned and gave me a little squeeze. All this affection was so strange, I didn't really know what to say to it, but oddly, I enjoyed it. I never got any sort of attention from an adult yet here I was, the center of attention for one. Dr. Greb came back in a few minutes later.

"Well, the lab'll run some tests on that and we should have the results soon enough. I can tell you a bit now though." Bruce nodded. "He definitely has at least two different types of parasite, probably more so I'll go ahead and prescribe some medication for the ones I'm sure about and get you some more later as we find out more specifics. That's part of the reason Jason seems so skinny. He definitely has at least one worm in his stomach."

"Yuck", I said, "that's disgusting, how did I get something like that?"

"Bad water probably", Dr. Greb replied, "It's an easy fix though. We'll kill it and it should pass normally through his system. I'll also prescribe you some salve for those pressure sores on his hips and his elbows. You'll apply that every night before he goes to bed until they clear up. He also has a couple rashes, probably from just bad conditions. Those are also an easy fix.

I didn't find anything really serious, but we'll get him on some meds for the marijuana right away. I don't think it'll leave any permanent damage to his system; we caught it early enough. Other than the usual problems that come with malnutrition, I'd say he's in pretty good shape. He's not dying anyway." Bruce nodded happily and patted my leg. "Do you want to get him his shots now?"

"Yea", Bruce said, "lets get that over with today. I doubt Jay's gonna wanna come back here anytime soon." Dr. Greb laughed.

"Dick loved it here."

"Dick just loved the fact he had someone new to listen to him talk." Dr. Greb nodded, grinning widely as he pulled out another syringe.

"Wait", I said, sitting up a little straighter, "Shots, what shots?"

"Just to keep you from getting sick kiddo", Bruce replied, "It'll just take a minute."

"I don't want no more needles today", I grumbled.

"I know buddy, just a couple more and then you'll be all done and we'll go get some lunch, sound good?" I nodded. I was starving.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The shots didn't take very long, but afterwards I felt lethargic and weak, ready to settle in for a nap. I staggered slightly as we walked out of the office. "I can carry you if you want kid", Bruce offered. I shook my head and ran into the wall. Bruce put an arm around my shoulders. "At least let me guide you."

I did allow him to do that and was glad of his strong arm around me as we exited, getting into the car. The shake was delicious and I dogged my burger, eating it so quickly Bruce went ahead and ordered me another one. Feeling a lot stronger after I had eaten, I gave Bruce an exuberant yes when he asked me if I still wanted to go shopping. He grinned at me and started towards the store.

I was shocked at how much clothes cost, but he didn't seem to see it as a problem. "Who cares, pick whatever you want." So, I did. Bruce was soon carrying more clothes than I had ever owned in my life and they were all new. I had never worn new clothes before. Buzzing around the store, I was so excited I thought I might burst.

When he thought I had enough, we checked out. I figured we were just going home after that, but was surprised when he pulled into the parking lot of another store. "Alright", he said, "Go crazy." By the time I was done, the car was full of stuff for my room, posters of my favorite rock bands, a lava lamp (I'd always wanted one), the PSP I'd been hoping for, a million and one games, and a bunch of other stuff I kind of picked up on a whim. Though I was shocked he let me spend that much money, he seemed pleased to be buying all these things for me.

The whole car ride back, I kept checking the back seat to see if it was all still there. Bruce laughed at me. "What is it?" he asked, "That stuff's not going anywhere."

"I know", I said, "it's just that, I don't know, I've never really had anything that's mine."

"Well, now you have lots of stuff that's yours. You can make that room look like it belongs to you." I beamed at him, wondering if he was God or something. I asked him and he laughed.

"Hey", I said, "How come you got me all this stuff?" He smirked.

"I just like to see you smile." That made me fall silent, causing me to wonder. We picked up all that medication and stuff on the return trip. The pills hardly looked appetizing, but I had my very own computer in the back, so I knew I had no business complaining at all. When we got back, I grabbed an armful of stuff and rushed inside to show Alfred, leaving Bruce to take in the rest, which I guess was a little rude but he didn't seem to care too much.

"Now, take it easy", he cautioned as I bounced around Alfred, who was cooking a steak, showing him one of my new games, "You just had a lot of blood drawn. Go rest."

"Ok", I said, "Can I take my stuff to my room first?"

"I'll help you", Bruce said. We spent about twenty minutes getting all my stuff organized before he ordered me to lie down and rest. "I'll finish up, you just tell me where you want these things."

"Hey Bruce", I murmured, feeling a little sleepy, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot", he replied, reaching up to hang my stuffed boar head. Don't ask me why I bought it, I just did.

"Do you like… work, at all?" He laughed.

"Not really. On occasion, I'll go up to Wayne enterprises and go to a meeting, but I don't actually spend all that much time there. Lucius Fox takes care of most of it. I'll take you up there one of these days though. The office has an amazing view of the city." Just then, Alfred called to us, yelling about how dinner was ready. I was about to bound away when Bruce scooped me up. "Rest", he said forcibly and started down the stairs with me cradled in his arms. I totally wasn't used to being carried and it was a little awkward, but I held on tightly.

"We're ready to eat", Bruce called jovially as he walked into the dining room, putting me down at the table. I nodded eagerly, because I was starved. Bruce sat down beside me and spooned a massive amount onto my plate. I grinned at him and he ruffled my hair before sitting down next to me. "So Jay", he started as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate, "You like it here?" I nodded vigorously, not speaking because my mouth was too full, swallowed and turned to him.

"This place is so chill", I said, starting on some of the steak, "it's enormous! I could probably live here years and never get around to exploring every room." Bruce nodded.

"I don't know that I've even been to every room. Alfred has, but he has been here for longer than me." Alfred nodded, a small smile on his face. He looked a lot nicer when he smiled; a lot younger. "Now", Bruce continued, meticulously cutting his meat (that made me feel a little guilty because I was kinda horking mine down as if I were some sort of dog) "We'll have to think about school for you in a little while. Alfred and I will tutor you a bit to get you up to your grade level, but you're a smart kid, you'll catch on pretty quick."

"Aww man", I whined, "School; I don't wanna go to school."

"Necessary evil Jay", Bruce replied, "Anyway, it'll be good for you. You can make some friends and get a chance to get a good education."

"I don't need no education", I replied, "I'm fine the way I am."

"An education will help you in the future. As Robin, you're not just a common thug you know, you're a detective as well. That takes knowledge. You've got an awful lot of street smarts, I'll give you that, and you're a bright kid, but you need a little more knowledge to work with."

"Fine", I grumbled. Bruce smirked.

"It won't be as bad as all that. You'll do great, I know it." He patted my shoulder. "Anyway, it won't be for a while. Don't bother worrying about it now."

"But, I'm gonna have to deal with a buncha rich brats", I moaned, "I mean, no offense." I looked up at him apprehensively, expecting him to be angry. He surprised me by grinning at me.

"None taken. A lot of them will be rich brats, but a few'll be good people and I'm sure you'll do fine with them." I finished my food and rushed out to go back up to my room, my room! I still couldn't quite believe it was mine. I still couldn't quite believe that the shower I got into the rinse myself off was mine, or the soft pajamas I wiggled into.

I couldn't believe the bed I lay down on really belonged to me and glow in the dark stars on my ceiling really shown all for me and just for me, because they were on my ceiling on top of my four walls covered in my posters. This I told to Bruce as he was applying salve to my hips. His fingers were gentle, albeit a bit rough, so I consented to having him touch me.

The salve felt wonderfully cool on the abrasions and as I was lying on my bed, I felt as if I could just go to sleep. Bruce laughed at what I said. "All yours", he replied, "I figured you ought to have all of stuff a kid your age ought to have, or at least a decently well off kid ought to have."

"I had to stay in a foster home for a while one time and they made me eat vegetable mush, wouldn't let me watch TV and yelled at me for being on dope." He patted my side and laughed.

"Maybe that's what I should do?" he replied, "Crack down hard on you."

"We didn't get along to well, those people and me", I added, hoping he was kidding. He gave me a gentle smile and capped the salve.

"No worries", he said, "I don't have time to be that strict and quite honestly, as long as you stay drug free and don't go committing any crimes, I don't really care. Alright, you're all done. How's about you get to bed, we've got a big day of training coming up tomorrow." I nodded vigorously and scooted back to pull back the sheets and blankets, crawling under them.

"I love having a bed", I murmured softly to him.

"And I love having you here", he replied, surprising me by tucking me in, "You certainly liven the place up quite a bit. Night Jay."

"Jay?" I asked, as I had been wondering over the nickname for a while. "

Ohh", Bruce said, "Sorry, guess I been calling you that all afternoon. Does it bother you?" I shook my head.

"I like it", I whispered, already exhausted, "Good night Bruce." He smiled, ruffled my hair and walked out, leaving me silently wondering. He'd given me a nickname and he'd tucked me in.

But, I was nothing and here he was, treating me like I was someone, like I was worth pleasing, worth pampering, worth doing tender things for like carrying and soothing. I fell asleep confused, conflicted and wondering. Who was this Bruce Wayne guy and what did he really want from me?


	8. Chapter 7

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 7 **

"**You're welcome here always."**

The next several weeks were the best ever up to that point in my life. I trained with Bruce in the cave, gained weight and lost a lot of the abrasions and rashes I'd had. I had three square meals a day plus snacks in between and the softest bed in the whole wide universe. I had a TV and music and a computer and video games practically piled to the ceiling; everything a kid could ever want. I was in heaven.

The only problems were the nightmares, which continued to escalate and get worse. At first, I thought it was all the cravings for drugs I was having, but after those stopped coming with as much strength, the nightmares still persisted, worse than ever.

While I hated my nights, my days were filled with the best sort of adventure. I soon made it outside into the grounds and touched live grass for the first time in my whole life. It was everything I dreamed it would be and more.

Bruce was so amazing. He was funny and gentle and always patient with me, even if I felt I wasn't learning the moves he tried to teach me fast enough. "It's ok Jason, these things take a little time. Don't worry about it, you'll get it soon I know it." He was so supportive, he made me feel like I could do anything. The sky was the limit when his smooth, deep, rolling voice washed over me.

Bruce never tried to hurt me and was always asking me if I needed anything or if there was something he could do for me. He sat up late with me in front of the TV when the sheets were so soaked with cold sweat from my awful dope cravings I couldn't even think about sleeping and answered any of my myriad questions about anything.

Now that I no longer spent my days wondering where my next meal was going to come from or whither or not I would be dead the next day, I found my curiosity was insatiable. I would bounce around him while he worked on cases in the cave, asking about everything from why metal ships floated on water to exactly how fast the bat rocket went.

He always smiled and put down whatever he was doing to explain in as much detail as I required whatever it was I had queried about, telling me often that going to school would answer many of my questions. I knew it was a ploy to get me excited about the one thing I was dreading in the future, but I couldn't help but feel at least moderately pleased at the thought of having my inquires answered.

Bruce also told me reading would help, but I hated reading. I told him so and he just shook his head. The truth was, I really couldn't read, at least not above the reading level of a three year old, and was kind of hoping he wouldn't find that out. I felt somehow that his constant complements on my intelligence would cease and he would think less of me somehow if he knew the truth about me and how I couldn't do something he obviously just took for granted. I loved the way Bruce complemented me and the way he made me feel as if I had worth and that I was good.

I relished in the routine as well, the fact that every day, I could expect the same events to occur. The sense of stability I had craved all my life I now possessed and I loved it. Every morning, I woke up knowing there would be breakfast on the table and sure enough, there was.

I could eat as much as I wanted until my stomach was filled. Alfred would give me the medication I had to take and I would be off the play video games or watch TV or spend some time outside. Then, I would get to have a big lunch, train for a couple hours with Bruce until he had to go off to patrol after a large dinner.

Then, the evening was mine to do whatever I pleased. He would get home super late and I'd always be up and ready for him. We'd talk as he gave me the rest of my meds and applied the salve to my ever vanishing sores before tucking me into bed with a jovial good night which seemed, to me, a promise that our routine would continue the next day and beyond. I loved not having to worry.

However, I was impatient, ready to be out and fighting crime on the streets like he promised me I would be able to do. Everyday I asked if "today was the day" and everyday, it wasn't. I was getting a little frustrated watching him suit up and go out every night without me and was just starting to contemplate sneaking out to join him as he left to be Batman when he came to me one afternoon while I was watching TV.

"Hey Jason, I got something for ya", he said, walking in. I was becoming less and less surprised when he came to me with stuff because he seemed to buy me new things rather often. It was kind of weird, him coming home almost every day with something for me. He claimed it was because he was bored and just bought things when he was. I just started to believe him; there really wasn't any reason not to. He had never lied to me.

I switched off the TV and turned to him as he sat down next to me on the couch. He had on this mysterious little smile and held a brown, medium sized box on his lap. "What's that?" I asked.

"Open it", he replied, handing the box to me. I opened it and gave a squeal of excitement, jumping up off the couch so I could spin thrilled circles. I always turned circles when I was excited. There, sitting neatly folded in that box, was a Robin costume.

Bruce was grinning widely at me. "I'm gonna be really mad if it doesn't fit, I did a lot of work to get the sizing just right on that thing."

"I don't even care", I replied, "it'll be perfect no matter what. I'm so excited, can I go try it on?"

"Lets go downstairs, that way we'll be ready to jump in the car when you're done." I almost fainted.

"I get to go with you tonight?" I asked elated, hardly daring to hope.

"Unless you were just planning on sleeping in that thing." I gave another squeal, turned a few more bouncing circles and then rushed downstairs, Bruce laughing as he followed in my wake.

"He sure is excited Alfred", Bruce said to the butler as they moved down into the cave together. Alfred nodded with a smile on his wrinkled face and they both waited while I changed. I turned circles in front of the mirror, looking at myself from all angles. I simply couldn't get enough of my appearance; it was just so amazing.

I was Robin. I WAS ROBIN! "Come on out here Jay, you've been in there for fifteen minutes already. Lets see it." I leapt out excitedly.

"Look at me, don't I look amazing! I'm Robin!" Bruce grinned, already in his bat suit.

"You do look impressive", he said. I did a back flip, jumped a few more circles and zipped around the cave.

"There's just one thing missing", Bruce said softly, rubbing his chin.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair", he replied.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. "

Well, for one thing, he needs a haircut", Alfred muttered darkly. Bruce smiled.

"That's not what I was thinking though. Your hair's the wrong color."

"So", I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"It makes things a little too obvious for my tastes. We'll need to dye it. That's alright though, it'll just take a second." Hair freshly died a raven black, I bounced around the cave some more, gazing excitedly at my appearance. Backflipping up onto the car, I stood, surveying the whole cave in a state of pure bliss. "This is the best day of my life", I squealed.

"Alright, you ready to go partner?" Bruce called. I tossed my head up at that, because it was probably the most beautiful word I'd ever heard and rushed to his side.

"Ready to go partner" I replied, giggling because I was calling Batman partner and that was cool.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Get in the car kid." I bounded into the driver's seat. Batman put his hands on his hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I wanna drive", I said.

"Yea, no. Move over." I grumbled slightly and shifted over into the other seat.

"How come I can't drive?" I moaned.

"Because you're eleven."

"Almost twelve", I replied indignantly, as if it made all the difference in the world.

"Ohh I'm sorry", he replied sarcastically, "Well maybe when you're almost thirteen, we can talk about driving." I folded my arms and glared at him. "Perk up", he said, cuffing my shoulder, "You're going out as Robin for the first time tonight. It's supposed to be exciting." I grinned widely at him.

"I am excited", I replied.

"Then lets go." With that, he sent the car flying off into the distance. We were just winding through one of the dark country lanes that led into Gotham when he halted the car. It rolled to a stop beside a large tree, branches reaching up to cradle the waxing moon.

"What's up?" I asked. He turned to me, his face serious.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna lay it out for you. If you're going to continue being Robin, you have to follow my orders to the letter. No deviation at all, understand. This is a trial run to see if being Robin is something you're going to make a career of. This is a test, you fail, you're done, understand." I nodded.

"You got it boss", I replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good boy", he replied, "Remember not to call me Bruce."

"'Course", I replied with a snort, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"It's easy to forget", he replied, "Lets get going." With that, he revved the engine and we careened towards the city.

I was deep in thought as we drove. It never occurred to me that I might not get to be Robin. All of the sudden, it seemed in doubt. I might not get to be Robin. What did that mean, that I'd have to move out and go back to the streets? I didn't want that to happen, not at all. Determined not to fail tonight, I resolved to be the best Robin he'd ever seen.

We stopped in the outskirts of the city and got out. "Aren't we going in tonight?", I asked, perched on the hood of the car.

"Yup", he replied, getting something out of his belt.

"What's that?" I asked. He lifted it up for me to see.

"Grapple gun; we're swinging." I gulped.

"Swinging?" I asked faintly. He nodded and then frowned.

"Right, I haven't taught you how to swing yet. Well, consider tonight your first lesson. Lets see, we'll start somewhere easy. Alright, come on." He beckoned me foreward and when I came, he scooped me up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I snapped, "I thought I was gonna get to do this on my own."

"You are, but I have to take you somewhere to practice first. Come on." With that, he shot his grapple gun and we were off across the city, swinging so fast, I practically couldn't breathe. I clung to him, trembling as we flew. He wrapped his arm tightly around me and we landed atop a two-story building. "You ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine", I muttered, "I wasn't scared."

"Of course not", he replied, putting me down. "Now, it's real simple, swinging. You just take your grapple gun like this and point it at your target. Look for something that'll hold your weight. I'd choose that railing." I nodded and shot the gun. It wrapped successfully around the railing. I looked to him for approval, which he gave to me in the form of a nod and a smile.

"Good job. Now, you just swing across, hold on tight to the grapple gun and go ahead. Make sure that you do your best to control your swing and find a good place to land. Always test your line before your jump and always make sure there's a landing platform on the other side. Otherwise, you could end up with a face full of brick." I giggled.

"You laugh", he cautioned, "But I've seen it happen a bunch of times. It's happened to me more than once and Dick more so than that. You kids just don't understand the concept of looking before you leap. You ready to go?" I nodded apprehensively and readied myself for the jump. "Go", Batman said, and I jumped off the building. Then, I was flying through the air.

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to look down, but then remembered I had to aim for where I was landing. I opened them and found myself two stories above the concrete. Giving a squeal of terror, I let the gun slip from my hands. I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground but the next instant, I was safe in strong arms.

"You're ok", Batman soothed gently, landing lightly where I had been aiming. I was trembling violently and clung to him as if I'd never let go. He patted my back soothingly. "We'll work on your swinging." Just then, a great light stretched across the cloudy Gotham sky.

"That's the bat signal", I said excitedly. Batman nodded and swung me over onto his back.

"Hold on", he said as I wrapped my arms reflexively around his neck. With that, he took off. We swung across the city for what seemed like hours but in reality could not have been more than a few minutes. Batman alighted on the roof of the police station and let me down. "Stay here", he said, "I have to talk to the Commissioner. I'll just be a few minutes."

"When do we get to fight the bad guys?" I whined.

"Hopefully", Batman replied, "Gordon will have a few for us." I nodded and watched as he melded with the shadows. "Commissioner", he growled, melting from them. The Commissioner jumped practically a foot into the air and gave Batman a scowl before taking a large swig of his cigarette. His floppy auburn mustache framed the frown lines around his mouth perfectly. I couldn't help but give a tiny snicker.

"What is it Commissioner?" Batman asked, eyes narrowing to white slits. The Commissioner glanced over in my direction and then returned to his conversation with Batman.

"Well, there was a break at Arkham." Batman growled.

"Why do they keep breaking out?" he grumbled, "Someone ought to just put a stopper in that revolving door they have in there." The Commissioner grinned sardonically.

"You know it", he replied. "Anyway, most of them were minor players, not too dangerous. There were however, a few high profile guys that are rather dangerous. I just want you to see if you can't get to tracking them down and rounding them up." Batman nodded and started across the roof. "Any leads?" he asked casually over his shoulder. Suddenly, the Commissioner's walkie talkie crackled to life. I could hear screaming and frantic alerts about an Arkham inmate loose.

"I think I just found your first one", the Commissioner replied. Batman nodded and strode over to me, grabbing me by the arm so he could swing me over onto his back.

"I'll be in touch", he called over his shoulder, and then leapt off the building, me clinging onto him with my fingernails digging into his armor. We landed after a few more minutes af the wind flying through my hair, tugging it out by the roots.

"Alright", I whooped, hopping down from him, "We get to fight the bad guys now."

"Be careful", Batman warned, "It's easy to get hurt out here and most of them will be packing some pretty heavy artillery. For now, just take it easy, alright, don't bite off more than you can chew. I might not be able to get there in time and bail you out."

"Alright, alright", I replied, waving my arms, "Lets go." He gave a sigh and we started to creep through the streets as quietly as we could. I almost matched him in stealth and though I wasn't quite as silent, it was sufficient. I slowed my breathing and tried my best to keep my heart from pounding. My adrenaline was pumping and excitement was blossoming in my breast.

After a few minutes of skulking through the alleyways in the shadows, it became apparent something was wrong. "Where are the bad guys?" I whispered, "I thought they were supposed to be here." Batman shook his head in confusion. It was then that I heard heavy breathing behind me. It was mouthy and deep and the scent of it made me want to gag. I turned around to yell at the wise guy when I found I was face to face with Killer Croc himself, flicking his tail and salivating at me.

"Batman", I squeaked.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I found our bad guy."

"Robin move", Batman yelled, and shoved me out of the way just as Croc's massive jaws came down right where I had been. I went flying and ended up hitting the concrete wall hard. I looked up, my vision floundering, and saw Batman leaping lightly around his adversary, goading him away from me. Slowly, I picked myself up.

"Get out of here Robin", Batman yelled, "I'll handle this." I obediently clambered onto a low handing balcony and watched the fight from up there. Croc seemed slow and clumsy when he fought Batman, for every time he went for a killing blow, Batman was never there. 'I can take him', I thought to myself, 'Why can't I? He looks easy.' But, I held myself back, not allowing the thoughts to go much further than that. Batman had said for me to stay and I was going to do as Batman said.

Truly, that was what I had been planning on doing the whole time, but that plan kind of went out the window when Batman fell. He only glanced up at me for a second, I guess to make sure I was safely out of the way, but Croc took him down quick as anything, hitting him with his massive tail. "Batman", I screamed, and Killer Croc looked up at me with those beady black eyes. That was when I leapt into action.

"Robin no", Batman roared, but I didn't hear him, or at least, as far as I was concerned I didn't hear him. I flew down to where Croc was and fell heavily on his back before leaping off him. "Hah, eat that bitch", I yelled as Croc toppled under the force of my landing.

"Robin, get out of there now", Batman yelled as he was picking himself up.

"It's ok", I called, "I can take him." Then, Croc rushed me. Suddenly, he wasn't quite as slow and clumsy as I had thought before. I tried my best to leap out of the way, but he raked me with his claws. I gave a scream of pain and toppled, my brain going fuzzy with agony. Croc snatched me up in his teeth and tossed me into the air. I gave a cry of terror as I toppled towards Killer Croc's gigantic jaws.

Just as I had touched the tiny scales on his muzzle, Batman snatched me out of his grasp, swooping in from across the neighborhood. He deposited me somewhat roughly atop an old store and swung back down to reengage the monstrous beast. Swinging some sort of lasso, or rope I guess, he tossed it around croc's throat and pulled hard. Taken off guard, the reptilian's great neck snapped to one side and he toppled.

In an instant, Batman had thrown a stun grenade at him and Killer Croc was taking a killer nap. After checking the crocodilian was truly out, Batman leapt back up to where I was. I knew I was gonna get it good. Vaguely, I wondered what he was going to hit me with, but mostly, I was just doing a lot of shaking. Batman glared at me, eyes full of flames.

"What the hell were you thinking you little idiot? Do you know how dangerous that thing is? Do you know how many people he's killed?"

"I'm s…sorry", I whispered, gazing down at the roof.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." He raised his hand as if to strike me and I shrank. "Why I ought to…" But, whatever he was going to say was lost in a great roar and stalked away from me, putting his hand over his eyes. His breathing was deep and I could tell he was doing his best to slow it. I just lay on the rooftop, shaking like a leaf and trying my best to mentally prepare myself for the beating that was sure to ensue.

But, it didn't come.

Batman turned back to me, having gained his composure and knelt down next to me. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Jason, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, it doesn't help either of us. I shouldn't have said what I did either. That was cruel. I apologize." I was utterly stupefied. I had messed up big time and here he was, telling me he was sorry. It was absolutely mystifying. I didn't know what else to do but sit and shake.

Batman put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I tell you things to keep you alive Jason. You can't handle Killer Croc just yet but when you can, I promise, you'll be able to take him." I nodded. Batman looked me over for a moment and then lowered his voice to a soothing volume. "He scared you pretty bad huh?" I nodded slowly, eyes still wide and watching him, waiting for him to hit me.

"He's a pretty scary guy", Batman continued, stroking my cheek. "How bad is that?" He indicated the scratches across my chest. I shrugged. "Lets see", he murmured, more to himself than to me. He pulled back the strips of cloth across my chest and probed the wounds. "They're not to deep, you got off pretty easy. They're already starting to clot. You shouldn't even need stitches. You're lucky. Come on, lets get home, I think you've had enough for one night."

He scooped me up and shot off a cable, swinging back through the city. I was utterly bewildered. He was no longer angry with me. Perhaps, he wouldn't even punish me. Then, my heart began to sink. He was going to fire me. That was what he had said at the beginning of the patrol and now he would follow through with it for sure. Feeling awfully low, I sat quietly in my seat in the Batmobile. He glanced over at me a few times, but said nothing.

Finally we got back to the cave. "Come here", Batman ordered, even as I started to go somewhere to change, "let me get those wounds cleaned up before you go to bed." I nodded and obediently went over to him, head hanging low as I climbed up onto the table. As he was cleaning and bandaging the scratches, he gazed at me. "Killer Croc still got you freaked out pal?" he asked, squirting disinfectant into one of the gashes. I hissed and shook my head. That had been scary, but I'd been through worse, far worse. "Then what's up?"

"Look", I said abruptly, unable to take his nonchalant attitude any longer when he was about to dump me on the streets, "Can you drop me off on Garson's corner?" Bruce looked at me funny.

"Why?"

"'Cause I can find some shelter there."

"Why would you need shelter, you planning on running out on me kid?" Now, it was my turn to look at him strangely.

"You said you were gonna fire me."

"Ohh", Bruce said, acknowledgment glinting in his eyes, "That." I hung my head.

"So, can you leave me at Garson. The trashcans by the Denny's there are usually full."

"Jason", Bruce murmured, putting a hand gently on my shoulder, "I'm not gonna fire you."

"You're not", I asked, shocked, "but you said…"

"I know, I know, but I figure I'll give you another try. Lord knows, Dick made enough mistakes and we managed to make it through them all. You're young, you're bound to make a few errors every once in a while."

"Really", I asked, elated. He nodded, a small grin on his face.

"But try to stay out of trouble please, I don't wanna lose you. And listen to me." This last part he emphasized, putting his face extra close to mine. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, but there was seriousness in them as well. "Follow. Orders." I nodded, too excited even to speak. He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Alright short stuff, lets go upstairs and get to bed. I'm exhausted."

"You're not go'n out again tonight?"

"Nah, I'll stick around in case you need me. Come on, lets get upstairs."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I was just settling into bed, preparing to wait for Bruce to tuck me in, when he appeared in my doorway. He smiled at me, a warm, gentle smile and came over to sit on my bed. "Hey kid, I want you to know something."

"What?" I asked, gazing at him quizzically.

"If something ever happens and you can't be Robin anymore or if I ever really do fire you, I want you to know you're still welcome to live here. I like having you around and I'm certainly not heartless enough just to leave you high and dry and dump you on the streets. You're welcome here always."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Come on squirt, you're not just Robin; you're my pal. And", he whispered, leaning in close, "just between you and me, you're a lot nicer to come home to than Alfred. He's always got something snippy to say to me." I giggled and nodded. He grinned at me.

"So, I'm really your friend?" I asked wonderingly.

"My best friend", he replied.

"You must not have a lot of friends", I said in awe, "I mean…" I blushed profusely, but he just laughed.

"You're right, I don't, not close friends anyway. I'm not much a people person quite frankly. It's good to have you around." I smiled.

"It's good to have you around too." He put his arms around me, squeezing me tightly for a moment before releasing me.

"Alright", he said, pushing me back gently so I was lying down before tucking me in.

"Night kid." He ran a tender hand through my hair and then walked out, turning out the lights as he left. I just lay in the darkness in shock.

He hugged me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 8 **

"**You're much to precious for me to ever hurt you."**

The next few days saw me training a lot more. I did actually get to go out on patrol again by the end of the week and ended up taking down my first thug. Beaming from ear to ear, I insisted Batman take pictures. He was laughing so hard the entire time, I wondered if they all ended up out of focus.

I loved the thrill of being Robin. It gave me more of a rush than anything I'd ever experienced. Robin gave me an insane amount of joy and without fail, every night when Batman asked me if I wanted to go with him, the answer was an elated yes.

I'd found I made Batman laugh a lot too. He seemed to gain so much joy in having me around; it was strange. I did little for him but he took such pleasure in my presence. Yet, though he was my self-proclaimed friend, there was still a dimension to our relationship I could not breach. He was an adult, I was a kid. Eventually, if I was to take any of my past experiences with adults as reference, he was going to hit me. Adults got angry and when they got angry, they hit. I naturally expected this from Bruce.

But, I was to get an even greater grasp on the kind of man Bruce Wayne was when my natural, twice cursed, thrifty self got in the way of my cautiousness. I did trust Bruce Wayne, but only to a certain extent. After all, he was a grown man, how trustworthy can they be? As a result, I felt the need for a contingency plan in case anything went wrong, a kind of back up if he ever got tired of me or died or something and I found myself back on the streets.

Bruce had a lot of nice things around his house, like silver and china and crystal and stuff like that and I figured if I took, you know, just a little bit, he wouldn't even miss it. So, one dark night, long after we'd gotten back from patrol, I snuck down the stairs to get a few things to hide away.

I had it all planned out. I'd take some stuff then, when we went on patrol the next night, I'd hide it in strategic places around the city when he wasn't looking. It could be like a squirrel with acorns, you know, for the winter. Anyway, as I was walking down those fancy stairs into that fancy kitchen, I thought every creak was him.

Every whisper of the wind outside sounded like his voice and every scuff of my foot across the carpet I was sure would wake him up. Deciding it was better to take my time, I skulked along, keeping to the shadows like he'd taught me.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, when my feet were frozen and my whole body was trembling, I made it to the kitchen. I cautiously flicked on my flashlight and started towards the drawer where Alfred kept the fine silver. I had several forks and a few spoons in my bag, feeling pretty good and totally home free when the lights flicked on. Bruce, looking sleepy in his robe and slippers, was rubbing his eyes and standing in the doorway. I almost wet myself. "Jay, what are you doing?" Then, he noticed my hand in the sliver drawer. His face showed confusion for a moment and then displeasure. "Jason", he sighed. Immediately, I went on the defensive.

"I ain't do'en nothen", I said, putting the bag behind me and slamming the drawer closed. Bruce gave me an exasperated look and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Do you know what you're doing right now Jason?" he asked. It was a classic adult ploy, getting me to admit my guilt. I never fell for it, not ever.

"I ain't doen nothing", I repeated.

"You're stealing from me Jason."

"No, I'm not", I replied angrily.

"Yes, you are Jason, please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." I gave a sigh, closed my eyes and collected myself.

"I'm stealing from you", I muttered darkly.

"Yes", Bruce agreed, "yes you are."

"But you have so much", I said, trying my best to sound hard and not desperate like I felt, "You weren't even going to miss these."

"That doesn't make it right Jason." I deflated like a balloon and dropped the bag, feeling suddenly really awful. After all he'd done for me, I was stealing. But, I just couldn't help it. I was afraid. "Why are you stealing from me Jason?"

"Because something might happen and I might end up on the streets again", I murmured, refusing to look at him.

"Come here Jason." I obediently went up to him, shaking like a leaf. I shied frantically when he lifted his hand to gently lay it on my shoulder. "Jason", he murmured, "You did two things wrong tonight. You stole from me and then you lied about it. I don't ever want you to feel like you have to do either of those things. Don't steal from me and don't lie to me, ever. Understand?" I nodded silently, still shaking.

"If you don't feel secure here, just come and talk to me, alright? If you feel the need to stow away some things for the future, I understand. I'll give you however much you think you'll need, but don't ever steal."

"I was just, you know, scared", I mumbled softly, still trying to justify things, "if something happened…"

"Jason", Bruce said gently, "if something happened to me, I have things set in place so that you'll be taken care of. If it's a matter of that, rest assured, that's all been arranged. If it has to do with the trust you have in me, fine, I'll give you however much you think you need, you can hide it without my knowledge as to it's whereabouts and we can move on. But, if you lie to me and if you steal from me, you're going to damage the trust we need to have in each other in order to be partners. I need to be able to trust you Jason, ok?" I nodded. He gave my shoulder a pat and got up.

"Go back to bed; just leave the bag. I'll see to it in the morning. You need your rest though and so do I." With that, he started out the door, leaving me standing in the kitchen in a state of utter confusion. This was two times in a row he hadn't punished me for something I did wrong. This was two times in a row he hadn't hit me. I just couldn't comprehend it. Almost against my better judgment, I spoke up.

"You…you're not gonna hit me?" Bruce paused at this and I started to shake again, wondering if I had just made him remember something he'd forgotten. He turned and walked back over, getting down to kneel in front of me and put both his large hands on my shoulders.

"Jason, why would I hit you?"

"'Cause I did bad", I muttered, looking away.

"And you're used to being hit for doing something wrong, is that it?" I nodded. "Jay, I'm going to promise you something. I promise you, as long as you live under my roof, I will never, ever strike you out of anger."

"You won't?" I asked quizzically, looking up into his soft blue eyes in search of truth. I found it there, in those azure depths. Bruce nodded, stroking my cheek.

"You're much too precious for me to ever hurt you Jason. You mean so much to me. Now, that doesn't mean I'll never punish you. I have little doubt I will have to in the future, but I'll never strike you, that I can promise." Eyes wide with hope at a world not so full of pain as the one I had endured before, I did something I had never in my life thought I'd do.

I cautiously, somewhat awkwardly, moved into his embrace, putting my arms around him as far as they would go. He gave a chuckle at this and held me tightly for a moment. "You're a good boy Jason", he whispered.

"Maybe…maybe I don't need to make stashes around the city", I whispered to him. He stroked my hair.

"Maybe not", was his only reply to this. We stayed holding onto each other for another couple minutes more before he scooped me up. "Lets go back to bed", he murmured, carrying me out of the kitchen. I was already half asleep by the time he made it to my room and was lying me in my bed. I almost didn't want to leave his arms. I just felt so…oh, I don't know…wanted I guess, like he really gave a damn about me. That was just so good.

Bruce pulled back my sheets and laid me down on the bed, tucking me in nice and tight like I liked it. Something about having the blankets bunched so securely around me made me feel wonderfully safe and warm, the ultimate reminder that things had changed for the better and I was ok now. Bruce pushed back my hair and placed the tiniest of kisses there on my brow. "Night Jay", he murmured tenderly.

"Night", I replied softly. With that, he ambled back to bed, yawning widely. I felt so wonderful, I thought I might burst.


	10. Chapter 9

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 9**

"**Most people are not always right."**

I crouched next to Batman, watching him slowly calculate something on his mobile bat computer. The wind tugged at me, chilling me to the bone and, almost inadvertently, I crawled up closer to Batman, nosing my way under his cape for warmth. I had a cape, but it was short, ended at my butt, and was in a no way warm. I was freezing.

Sitting atop a building for almost twenty minutes doing nothing was definitely not my definition of a life of Robin excitement. Anyway, Batman's armor was about as cold as I was and now I was freezing and board. I wondered what kind of sadist designed this stupid costume. It looked so cool when it wasn't three degrees outside.

"When are we gonna do something?" I whined, "I'm freezing and I'm bored."

"Hush", Batman said gently (which was unusual because when I whined, he normally wasn't too patient or gentle. I figured he must be feeling sorry for me. I was feeling sorry for me too), "We'll be away soon. I just need this information. You need to get used to spending a long time in one place. We'll be doing it a lot in the future. You ever heard of a stakeout, kid?"

I gave him a sour look and crawled out from under his cape to sulk in the corner of the rooftop. The city was magnificent, as usual, stretched out below me. It made me appreciate what it must feel like to be a bird, totally free and not afraid to fly. Batman had promised me I would get over my fear of swinging eventually, but I wasn't quite sure I believed him.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. "Batman!" I exclaimed, tossing my head up. He looked up from his computer and cocked his head, acutely trained ears honing in on where the sound had come from. "You can stay here, I'll go", I said hopefully.

"Tell you what", Batman compromised, "I'll go with you and watch you, but you can handle it on your own."

"Aww, I can do it by myself Batman", I groaned, "don't you trust me?"

"With my life Robin, but for now, I want to make sure you stay safe. A lot can happen and it's always good to have someone watching your back. I won't interfere unless I absolutely have to, deal?"

"Fine", I grumbled, deciding that his idea was better than nothing, and I was off, darting across the rooftops as fast as I could. Skidding to a halt, I looked down and watched as a growling man dragged off a tiny child. The mother was screaming and fighting as hard as she could, but a quick backhand slap from the man and she was unconscious on the ground.

I felt my blood rise. What kind of jerk hit a mom? "We're in luck", Batman murmured, landing lightly beside me, "its Neal Harrison, the child snatcher from Grenon park."

"What do you mean child snatcher?" I asked, never having heard that particular term used.

"He steals kids to sell as part of this huge human trafficking network, though he's been known to keep one or two for himself. We've been looking for him for ages. Alright kid, go get him. Watch the little one though."

I felt my adrenaline start pumping and the rage coursing though me. Someone who took kids away from good parents, how could anyone do something like that? How dare someone deliberately take kids with good homes? Well, I was going put a stop to this man one way or another.

Swooping down, I landed in front of Harrison, who still clutched the little boy. The child trembled and cried. He looked no more than four. "Let the kid go stupid", I growled, "unless you want my footprint on your face, not that that wouldn't be an improvement."

"Aww, how cute", he cooed, "Alright, maybe hunting tonight is going better than I thought. You'll fetch a good price." With that, he released the boy, who raced back to his unconscious mother, and leapt at me. I did a flip over his head and hit him hard in the back. He toppled, but rolled away from my next attack.

Still more savage, I struck again, kicking his knee in. He gave a howl and dropped, crashing to the ground. I approached him again warily, wondering if he was down for the count. Then, his hand snaked out, closing around my ankle and twisting it. I gave a yelp of pain and toppled.

He was on top of me, grabbing me and squeezing me tightly. I could feel myself starting to black out, my breaths coming in short gasps due to the pressure on my diaphragm. Fighting my hands free, though he was still holding tightly to me, I noticed a bit of chord on the ground, the only weapon I could reach.

As quickly as possible, I wrapped the chord around the man's neck, tugging as hard as I could. I could see his eyes bugging out, even as he squeezed me harder. Giving a cry of pain, I clung on, continuing to choke the life out of Harrison.

Feeling like my ribs were about to crack, I almost screamed for Batman when, finally, Harrison let me go, clawing desperately at his neck as he tried to dislodge the chord. But, I didn't let up. Eyes dark and unrelenting, I continue to pull harder on both ends of the chord, practically crushing his trachea.

Gurgling like a fish with his eyes bugging out, he fought ever more weakly. I heard the soft drop of boots on the pavement behind me, but I disregarded it. "He's had enough Robin", Batman said, his voice level, "let him go." I ignored him. "Robin", Batman growled. Harrison twitched, mouth foaming. The kight had almost faded from his eyes. Just a moment more and he would be gone.

"Robin", Batman roared, grabbing my by the scruff of the neck and dragging me away from Harrison to slam me against the wall, "I said that's enough." Harrison toppled to one side, frantically gasping and writhing. I just stared daggers at Batman, darkness and accusation in my eyes.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"He deserved to die and you know it!" Stalking into the batcave, I tore off my mask and tossed it to the ground.

"I gave you a direct order to release him and you ignored me." Batman replied, that's the issue here, not Harrison."

"He deserved it, damn it!" I roared.

"That's not your decision to make", Batman asserted. His voice was surprisingly level, considering we had been arguing the whole car ride back and when I turned around to yell at him again, he was just standing there, his form not so hard as it had been before.

"We don't kill Jay." He was trying to be patient with me, I could tell, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Why not?" I snapped, "Those stupid criminals deserve it. If you don't get harder with your punishments, they're not gonna change."

"Should I have been harder with the young thief that tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile, because I thought you approved of my decision regarding him?" That made me pause and I turned to him, searching his face. "You were a hard-core thief and an addict, as well as many other things I'm sure. I didn't give you any sort of punishment and your behavior changed."

"You want Harrison to be Robin too?" I asked harshly.

"What I'm saying is that we don't always know what's best for people Jason, we can't always be the judge. I took a long shot taking you in rather than turning you over to the authorities like I'm sure most other people would have done. Most people would choose to kill the criminals Jason. Most people are not always right. We are not here to dispense punishment. We're here to stop crimes and save lives. We leave the punishment to others."

"It doesn't work", I replied.

"It's not our place to try and evoke change on a system that may or may not work."

"Why not?" I replied desperately, "Why can't we?"

"Jason, the world doesn't run on all men doing what they think is best at the time. If it did, the world simply would not run. We can't kill Jason, it's not our place to do so. Every human life has value. We can't kill because we simply can't make judgments with enough accuracy to decide whither or not we can forgo that value and end that life. Do you understand?" I shrugged.

I didn't agree with him but I figured the answer he wanted was not the one I preferred to give. Batman put a hand on my shoulder as he walked by me. "Come on kiddo, lets go upstairs."

"You mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not angry with you, not really. Take tonight as a chance to clear your head and decide where your loyalties lie." I stood for a moment in silence, frozen. Could I forgo my own ideas and impressions for the sake of following him? It would be, at least partially, a surrender of my individuality, of my will, for him. Could I do that?

"I'm with you", I said softly, "I'll follow you." He turned to me, face inscrutable.

"Hopefully not forever", Bruce replied, "When you grow up, you'll go it alone and form your own ideas. For now, you are a child and you'll have to trust my judgment on things you don't understand.

You are not a robot Jason, you have a voice and you can tell me when you think I'm wrong, but some things you're going to have to take from me on faith. For now, agree to disagree, let's not let it ruin our partnership, alright?" I nodded.

He was being generous, that was for sure. Ideas were things that got you killed on the streets. Having them was a crime, but it was one he was letting me get away with for now. I was grateful. Bruce came back over and scooped me up.

"Come on", he grunted, hefting me onto his chest, "I'll tuck you in." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as he lumbered slowly up the stairs. I was suddenly filled with fatigue. It had been a long night. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I promise not to try and kill anymore", I murmured. Bruce smiled.

"Thank you. You'll find soon enough that saving people has its perks, even more so than killing. Perhaps one day I'll even change your mind about that." Bruce murmured softly.

"Maybe I'll change yours", I replied. He grinned and stroked my hair.

"Maybe so."


	11. Chapter 10

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 10 **

"**Saving people feels a lot better than killing them, huh?"**

"Baaaatman! Baaaaaaaaatman! Watch me, watch me", I said excitedly, leaping around him. Batman chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Alright kiddo, go ahead, I wanna see it." I clambered up the ladder and backflipped off, twisting in midair and landing lightly on the ground. "Nice job", Batman replied, smiling broadly at me. "I didn't know you were working on back flips kiddo. When'd you perfect that?"

"Yesterday while you were at work."

"Well, you are getting good at all this, now aren't you? You're just about a proper Robin now, I'd say." I giggled. Ever since our disagreement regarding my conduct with Harrison, we had sort of been on guard with each other, our exchanges rendered somewhat awkward and strained.

Finally, however, I had sort of thought of a way to make up, perfecting something he'd been trying to teach me for a while, and I hoped that might smooth things over. I didn't think it would bother me as much, us being on pins and needles with each other, but I had so badly craved having an easy relationship again, I had figured out a plan to fix the whole situation. Judging by the light in his eyes as he gazed at me, I figured that, perhaps it might have worked.

Just then, I heard the police scanner in the batmobile crackle to life. Batman strode swiftly over to the car and turned it up. "Hostage situation on fourth, we need backup, I repeat, we need backup."

"Time for work", Batman said, opening the door to the car. I hopped in next to him. "Lets go", Batman said, revving the engine. I nodded, smiling. "So", he started as we careened across the city, "how many thugs are you gonna take out today? Not just in general though, under a minute."

"Four", I replied proudly, "I did three last time." Mentally, I gave a sigh of pleasure. Challenging me was an effort on his part to also smooth things over. He wanted to put all our disagreements behind us. I appreciated that greatly.

"Hey, come on kid, shoot higher than that, I wanna see five." I grinned.

"Maybe, either way, they ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

"Don't take on more than you can handle though", he cautioned.

"You're so overprotective", I moaned, "I'll be fine." He tapped my nose affectionately.

"I just don't wanna loose ya Blue Jay. Unfortunately for you, I care way too much, otherwise, I wouldn't be the way I am." I rolled my eyes and we parked the car a little ways from the hostage building. I bounded out of the car at Batman's heels and we slunk through the shadows, surveying the scene and trying to ascertain exactly what was going on.

It was then, as I was crouching nimbly beside Batman, that I noticed the Commissioner among the other officers, looking very frazzled and talking with a frantic looking couple. That was a bit strange, since these sorts of things were normally too mundane for the Commissioner to attend to. "Batman", I whispered, tugging on his cape.

He looked down at me and I pointed towards the Commissioner. Batman's eyes narrowed and darkened. "I wonder what's up", he murmured.

"Want me to go ask?"

"Make an entrance", he replied, eyes glittering. I snickered and scrambled up the rooftop after he gave me a boost. Clambering over the shingles, I made a flying leap and landed on a light pole, it's curved top arching over the crowd below. Attaching a bat rope to the harness built into my Robin tunic, I lowered myself down over the people, upside down like a spider, right behind the Commissioner's head.

Taking full advantage of the opportunity the good lord had given me, I quietly rasped, "Commissioner." The Commissioner literally jumped three feet and turned around.

"Robin", he growled.

I giggled frantically, which totally ruined the scary effect I had been going for and said, "I got you good."

"This isn't a time to joke", the frantic man who had been speaking with the Gordon growled, his piggy eyes glaring at me.

"What's the sitch?" I asked, flipping over onto my feet.

"My son", the woman wailed, "they've got my son."

"Who?" I asked.

"Insurgents from Fishbarlampia have captured the son of the Ambassador from the country and are holding him hostage in there", Gordon replied. "Is your mentor here?" I nodded.

"He's skulking probably." I turned to the woman. "Don't worry ma'am, we'll get your son out safe." The woman just stared at me.

"How old are you?" I rolled my eyes and scrambled back up the lamppost and into the night.

"Did you get all that?" I asked the shadowy corner.

"Yes", the voice growled, "lets go." I grinned and bounded after him.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" I asked playfully. He raised his eyebrows at me and I figured he would say no. But then, a moment later, he grabbed my arm and swung me up on his back. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We scaled the building, me clinging to his cape as we climbed and feeling a lot better about things than I had since the argument. Stopping on the rooftop, he crouched down so I could climb off and together, we gazed down through the window. Batman sucked in his breath.

There, below us, surrounding a tiny child, were about ten large, beefy men. Circling around the room were even more of them, perhaps another ten. I gazed at Batman, waiting for him to make a plan. Batman surveyed the people below, calculating.

"Alright kiddo, here's the plan. Priority is that little one so I want you to focus on getting him out." I gazed at him, irritation on my face.

"Why don't you save the kid?" I moaned, "I don't want to. I wanna fight the goons."

"Robin", Batman said gently, facing me, "I need you to do this for me. I'm going to draw off the goons, but we need to get the child out. If they find out someone is trying to save the boy, they will not hesitate to kill him. Please do this for me."

"You just think I'm going to try to kill again", I growled.

"No", Batman replied, "I don't. I trust you Robin. You will get the chance to fight, but this little one needs you now. This is what we do Robin, we save lives."

"Fine", I agreed reluctantly, "I'll save the kid, even if he is just some stupid rich boy who probably deserves all of this."

"Thank you", Batman replied, cupping my face. He leaned in close and whispered, "I know you won't fail me." I gave a sigh and nodded. Then, we turned back to the window.

"Grab the kid and get back to the police", Batman murmured.

"As soon as he has police protection, get back here and help me round these guys up." I nodded, already planning the fastest route out of the building. Batman planted three bombs at strategic places on the glass and then counted to three. The glass shattered inward and we were through in an instant. Batman was taking men down the moment he hit the ground, leaving me to sprint frantically towards the kid.

The guards were still in shock by the time I reached the little boy, who was sobbing, lying gagged and bound on the ground. I grabbed him and raced away. As soon as he was slung under my arm, his crying became even more frantic. "Kid", I growled, "quit it."

Then, three of the thugs dove at me. I dodged all three, hauling that stupid little kid along with me, and vaulted towards the door. Instantly, four of the men were in my way. I knew I could fight off four guys, but not with a little kid in my arms. Giving a sigh, I turned tail. I would have to find another way out.

By now, Batman was totally engaged in the men he was fighting and the kid was bawling his eyes out, sobbing like someone had died or something. That someone was going to be him if I didn't get him out soon. He was such a tiny thing and couldn't have been more than two or three. I felt for him a little, but he was making so much noise, I didn't really care all that much.

Two thugs leapt at me, but I jumped and scrambled up some boxes so I could have the higher ground. I heard loud shouts in a language I didn't understand, but got the gist of it. These guys had control of the whole building. Batman had his hands full.

Giving a groan, I surveyed the parameter. Three men were already clambering up the boxes to reach me. I had to get out of this mad house, dump the kid, and help Batman. Finally, I spied the covering for an air vent. It was not far from my position and I figured I would be able to get to it rather easily.

Deciding the vents were my best bet right now, I dodged a few bullets and slithered through the grate just as a knife flew through the air and embedded itself in the wall right where I had been, quivering and glinting in the cheap lights. This place was getting crazy.

I shoved the kid ahead of me, since I couldn't carry him while I was crawling, and kept us at a pretty good pace, searching diligently for a way out. But, that kid just kept crying and crying. Finally, I could take it no longer. I sat down, tugged the kid over and ripped the gag off.

"Shut up", I growled, "do you wanna to live or not brat?" The boy just kept sobbing, though more quietly now.

"I'm scared", he whimpered, "I want my mommy." That hit me a little bit and I felt guilty for having treated him so roughly when he was clearly terrified, but I needed to get this situation under control. "Ropes hurt", he cried.

"Alright", I said smoothly, keeping my voice level, "if I untie you, will you stop crying?" The kid nodded slowly, cheeks tear stained, and turned awkwardly so I could unbind his hands and feet. They were tied ridiculously tight and his wrists and ankles were raw and bloody from the bonds. I hissed in commiseration when I saw them. Why did they bind a little kid like this? It wasn't like he was going to be able to get away even if they didn't tie him up. Jerks.

"Alright kid", I said gently, "let me wrap those up for you." I ripped up my cape and bound him, taking my time so I could be gentle. He had stopped crying and now just sat, trembling as I worked on him. "What's your name?" I asked, realizing I still didn't know.

"Gidon", he replied, "My mommy calls me Gid."

"My name's Robin", I replied, "I don't have a mom, but Batman usually just calls me Robin."

"Is Batman your dad?" Gid asked. I shook my head.

"But he's my best friend."

"That's so cool", he whispered.

"I know", I replied, grinning.

"How old are you?"

"I'm three", he said proudly, holding up three fingers, "I'm a big boy."

"I'm eleven", I said, "you're pretty brave for a three year old." He smiled at me, a really funny looking smile because his two front teeth were missing. I snorted. "What happened to your teeth?"

"I fell down the stairs", he replied, clearly excited to tell the story, "knocked 'em both out. Then, I swallowed one, and the other one is in a jar in my room, but mommy doesn't know about it. She thinks I swallowed 'em both." I giggled. Just then, shouts erupted from one of the grates below us, along with the sounds of a fight. Batman must have been moving through the building rather quickly.

Gid gave a sob. "I'm scared Robin", he whimpered, clambering up onto my lap.

"Don't worry", I replied, stroking his hair, "I'll protect you."

"Come on, we gotta go." I scooted along vent, doing my best to hold Gid and keep up a decent pace all at the same time. Finally, I noticed before me a room that looked fairly empty. There was no way I would be able to find my way out of the building without getting down to the ground level.

"Alright Gid", I whispered, "here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go down into that room with you and then we're gonna get out of here. Sound good?" Gid nodded, nuzzling my shoulder. I smiled and stroked his hair. This kid was really starting to grow on me.

I slowly lifted the grate and dropped to the floor, my boots making barely a whisper. Gid clung more tightly to me. The room was completely empty with the darkness surrounding us. Gid trembled. "I don't like the dark Robin."

"Me neither", I replied, "but we'll be ok, don't worry." Wrapping my arms around the boy a little more tightly, I slowly crept through the halls, trying my best to stay quiet. Sliding smoothly from the room, I figured I was home free, at least mostly.

That idea, however, was proved incorrect a moment later when I was suddenly surrounded by grinning thugs, large yellow teeth bared as they closed around me. Gid started to shake like a leaf, burying his head in my chest and I suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness. I had nowhere to run. I had to fight.

Leaping upwards, I kicked one of the men in the face and backflipped over him. But, my flip was a little off with the extra weight and I rolled slightly, trying to recover without hurting Gid. "It's alright kiddo", I whispered, trying too soothe him about as much as I was trying to soothe myself. I had no idea how Batman always leapt around and did his outstanding acrobatics while still holding onto me.

I darted down the hall, those men following me and swiftly gaining. I knew at that moment I wasn't going to make it out. I wasn't going to be able to outrun those people. Rounding a corner, I noticed a door. It looked like some sort of closet. Perhaps I could hide in there. It was my only choice.

I skidding to a halt in front of the door and slid inside, closing it tightly. Breathing heavily in the dark, I cradled Gid close. "Robin", a voice behind me rasped, and a flashlight flickered to life. I jumped a foot and Gid started sobbing.

"Shh", I whispered, stroking his hair, "it's ok, it's just Batman. He's not going to hurt us." I turned to Batman angrily. "Would you mind not freaking out the kid? He's already scared enough." Batman gazed at me, eyebrows raised, but said nothing about my new found protectiveness.

"This is much bigger than I thought", he began, his voice smooth and level, "I'm afraid you're going to have trouble getting out of here. I think we're going to have to fight our way out together. How about you give me the boy and we'll see about escaping." Batman reached out to take Gid from me, but the moment his hands touched he child, Gid started wailing again.

"No", he whimpered, "I wanna stay with Robin." Batman gazed at him and at me, surprised. Then, he knelt down.

"It's alright kiddo, Robin'll be right here next to me the whole time. We just want to get you out of here." Gid shook his head.

"No."

"Look", I said, "he's freaked out enough. Why don't I hang out here where it's safe and you see what you can do about cutting us a path through?" Batman looked at me, surprised.

"You're giving up your chance to fight thugs?" I shrugged and stroked the boy's hair.

"He needs me."

"Fine", Batman agreed, "that sounds like a better plan anyway. Stay safe." He ran a hand through my hair, messaging my shoulder for a moment. There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, but I didn't have time to contemplate what it could be because a moment later, he was gone and I was left alone in the darkness with Gid.

And surprisingly, I didn't mind a bit. For a few minutes, we listened to the sounds of battle outside the door as they slowly faded into the distance. There was but a moment of silence before, suddenly, the door swung open and Gid was dragged from my arms.

"Gidon", I screamed, leaping up. Sobbing frantically, Gid swung from the grasp of one of the largest thugs I'd ever seen. "Give him back", I roared. The thug laughed.

"Sure kid" Then, he punched me. I went flying backwards and hit the wall of the closet, my vision swimming. "Go home boy wonder", the thug laughed, "you're out of your league." With that, he started to carry Gid away. Slowly, I picked myself up, swaying back and forth. But, I was not going to quit, not with Gid's little voice ringing in my ears.

Practically tripping over myself, I rushed as fast as I could after that man, feeling anger burning in my gut. I kicked the guy in the back of the leg and he crumpled to one side. Leaping over his head, I grabbed Gid and, without looking back, rushed off. That giant thug was behind me in a second, stumbling and roaring. But, I didn't think about him.

"It's ok Gid", I muttered under my breath as I rushed down the hall, "you'll be ok. I'm getting you out now." Just when I thought my lungs were about to burst, I noticed a door. It had to lead out, it just had to. Sliding to a halt, I threw open the door and rolled though. Immediately, thirty guns trained on my form. Then, I felt safe.

"Easy guys, easy", I cautioned, "I got the kid, look it's me Robin, here's the boy."

"My baby", the Ambassador woman screamed, rushing up to me.

"Mommy", Gid cried, reaching out for his mother. The woman grabbed her son and held him close, sobbing and cuddling him.

"Ohh, you're safe", she gasped, "you're safe. Ohh thank you so much." Suddenly, I was wrapped up in her embrace as well, being smashed to her breast.

"You're welcome", I mumbled, stifled by her arms. As soon as the police realized the boy was safe, they flooded the building. I, however, had no intention of going back to join Batman. I knew he was probably doing fine. I just couldn't tear my eyes from the happy scene, that mother and father cuddling their little one. There was the feeling bubbling inside of me, something I'd never really felt before.

After a few moments more, I happened to glance up into the shadows by the rooftops. The slight shift in the darkness told me Batman was waiting for me. But, I had one more thing I had to do before I went to join him. "Bye Gid", I said, going up to him. He wiggled out of his mother's embrace and leapt into my arms.

"Bye bye Robin, thanks for saving me!" I grinned and hugged him.

"See you around kid." With that, I leapt up the building, climbing to where Batman was crouching. He was grinning at me and as soon as I made it up to him, he grabbed me, dragging me into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo", he said happily, holding me tightly, "you did such a good job." I grinned at him.

"It was weird, but I actually enjoyed saving that kid. I mean, I didn't want to originally but, it felt good, I guess." I smiled at him.

"Saving people feels a lot better than killing them, huh?"

"Yea, I guess", I muttered good naturedly. He laughed.

"Lets go see about some more thugs. I heard there was a robbery supposed to go down tonight. Interested?"

"Yea", I exclaimed, darting back to the car. He laughed at me. Thinking about it as I rode in the batmobile, flying across the city, I decided that maybe I did enjoy saving people. It certainly was one of the better perks of the job.


	12. Chapter 11

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 11**

**"I'll be with you right up to the end"**

The wind rushed through my hair. I took draughts of it, getting high on its cold, clear slightly smoky tang. Even atop the tallest buildings in Gotham, you could still taste the smog. I looked up at Batman, grinning.

"What are you so peppy about?" he rasped in his "Dark Knight" voice. I wasn't fazed though, I'd gotten used to it.

"It's so great being up here with you", I said, "I'm ready to fight some crime." He gave me a small smile, which was usually about all I got on patrol when he was Batman.

"Well, by the looks of that, Gordon's found some for us." I looked to where his black-gloved finger pointed and saw the great bat light hovering in the sky. I turned back to where he had already shot his line and was waiting, arm outstretched towards me.

"Come on partner, Gordon's waiting." I didn't think I'd ever get used to him calling me partner; it was just so great. I bounded over and took his hand. He tugged me up and grasped me around the middle with one arm, swinging with the other. I closed my eyes and clung tightly to him as we soared through the air, the wind tugging violently at me as if to rip me from his grasp.

"We still need to work on your swinging, huh kid", he murmured to me, shooting another line. I shook my head.

"I'm just fine with being a passenger."

"What's gonna happen when you get to be as big as me, hmm? It won't exactly be practical for me to haul your ass around, now will it? You're lucky you're small right now." I grinned up at him and he landed, giving my back a pat when he put me down.

"Batman", Gordon said, striding up. "Robin." He gave me a nod and I grinned at him. He ruffled my hair. The nice thing about being Robin was that I was generally the center of attention for all the police people and they loved to listen to me tell all my cool stories.

At first, Gordon had been all pissed about Batman getting a new Robin, but after Batman kinda let on in not so many words that he'd taken me off the streets and was doing some sort of pre crime intervention thingy, he started to warm up to me, which was just fine because he was pretty cool once you got to know him, him and the whole force.

Before, I had done my best to avoid police. Now however, I didn't mind them at all. They gave me candy when Batman wasn't looking (now that I was at my target weight, all these strict food rules showed up I hadn't really known about before) and treated me like I was one of them, part of this exclusive crime fighter's club.

"So, still not swinging yet?" Gordon enquired teasingly. I shrugged.

"I just like riding."

Batman rolled his eyes and said, "What have you got for us Gordon?" I hopped off because it didn't particularly matter to me what was said at this point. I was just examining a crack in the rooftop when Gordon spoke up.

"You might wanna leave the kid out of this one", the Commissioner murmured, obviously doing his best to keep me from hearing.

"Hey", I said indignantly.

"Who is it?" Batman asked, ignoring me, which I thought was rather rude.

"Victor Zsasz", Gordon replied. Batman gave a sigh and turned to me.

"Is there anything at all I could do to convince you to sit this one out?" I shook my head.

"This is not a good guy Robin", Gordon said, "he's truly insane, a cold blooded killer." I shook my head even more vigorously.

"I gotta watch Batman's back", I replied, "that's my job." Batman gave another sigh and gave Gordon this look. Gordon returned it. I had no idea what it meant and I really hated being left out of anything.

"Zsasz is bound to have henchmen for whatever he's working on. Robin can take care of those."

"I bet if you gave me a crack at Zsasz…"

"You'd get yourself killed" Batman said, cutting me off. "Come on, lets go." He grabbed me around the middle and swung off. I waved to Gordon as we soared away. After a few tense moments of flight, we landed atop a rooftop.

"Alright", Batman said, putting me down so he could drop to one knee in front of me, placing his large hands on my shoulders. "Promise me you'll stay away from Zsasz. Promise me." I gave him a dark look.

"I promise", I muttered.

"I'm going to hold you to that", he said seriously. "Stay away from that man, understand. I don't want you getting hurt." He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes. I reluctantly did so. He was really pleading with me this time.

"Ok, ok", I muttered, pushing him away, "lets go fight." He smiled at me.

"Alright, see how many henchmen you can take down in a minute. Your record is still three. I wanna see you do five this time, got it?" I nodded excitedly and quivered with anticipation. "Steady", he cautioned, putting a hand on my shoulder as we crept up to the window. Zsasz was directing his men to move around some hostages, several frightened people.

"Alright, Zsasz and his men will try to use the hostages as human shields to keep us from fighting. Getting those people out is priority, got it." I nodded. "I'm counting on you", he said, "don't let me down."

"I won't", I replied, "I promise." He smiled.

"I know you won't. Lets go." He counted down and at the count of three, we leapt through the glass, down upon our victims. Batman was striking at Zsasz before his boots even touched the ground. At first, I didn't think the guy looked all that scary until he tossed back his trench coat.

Zsasz was covered in these awful scars, like tally marks, all across his body. It was horribly frightening and sent an involuntary shiver through my spine. "Get it together Todd", I muttered to myself, and lashed at the first henchmen. I had six down in under a minute, but didn't have a lot of time to celebrate, since more were coming at me every second.

Batman was engaged in ferocious battle with Zsasz. Both of them looked strained, but there was this creepy, happy glint in Zsasz eyes, as if he were anticipating killing Batman with the kind of trepidation on gets before a really great high. I know what that feels like, the high I mean.

Just as I was taking down my eighth henchman, Batman laid a fantastic blow to Zsasz's upper cranium. The manic crumpled, falling unconscious to the dirty floor. Quick as a flash, Batman had him cuffed to one of the nearby boxes and was over beside me. Together we subdued the remaining henchmen.

"Did you see me?" I said excitedly, bounding around him, "I took down six of 'em in a minute."

"Good for you kiddo!" Batman said elatedly, sharing in my joy, "Excellent job tonight. Maybe we'll stop for some ice cream."

"Alright", I whooped as I leapt up, spinning in a circle.

"See", Batman said, "good things happen when you do as I say." I giggled and started helping him get the goons out. The police were just arriving as we dragged out the henchmen. Then, we went back in for the hostages, who tearfully thanked us and clung to us, trembling violently.

Batman helped them out, acting way more gently than he usually did. The only other time I had ever seen him act that way was when he was handling me. "Robin", he said, calling me over just as he was scooping up a woman too hysterical to even walk on her own, "Can you do one final sweep of the warehouse, just to make sure there aren't any more surprises. I would go with you but…" He indicated the woman in his arms.

I grinned and nodded. "Batman's got a girlfriend", I cooed in a singsong voice. He aimed a halfhearted kick at me, which I dodged, bounding back into the warehouse. The first things I noticed that were amiss were the lights. They should have been left on, as Batman and I hadn't turned them off.

Cautiously, and taking each step as quietly as I could, I entered the warehouse. Something definitely was not right with this place and I wasn't liking it at all. A shiver went down my spine and I was about to start back out when I felt a skinny arm wind around me, stifling my scream of terror. A rackety breath whistled in my ear. "Well, I can't have those others, but at least I get the bat brat. Tell me, how would you like to be freed from your meaningless existence?"

I kicked him as hard as I could and darted away. "So the hunt begins", Zsasz called, "I shall enjoy it." My breath coming in short gasps, I rushed as fast as I could deeper into the warehouse. Though I desperately wanted to be going the other way and out, he was herding me foreward against my will.

The knife came down an inch from my position, whistling through the air. I dodged to one side and it was there, biting into my hip. I gave a cry of pain and toppled. However, I had enough good sense to roll away from the slashing steel.

"Come on little boy, don't you want to be free?" I spun into a small space beneath some boxes and lay panting and trembling, my hip burning. Zsasz tossed aside the boxes and dove at me, knife coming down. I gave a scream of terror and felt at that moment, I was sure to die.

Then, there was this almighty roar and Zsasz was gone, tossed back by this great black shape. He crouched over me, snarling like a feral beast. "Don't you dare touch him", Batman hissed. Zsasz laughed darkly, his voice cracking and low.

"So, protective are we?" he cooed silkily, "Don't want me to eat 'em up?" With that, Zsasz leapt foreward. Batman was at his throat in a minute. I had never seen such ferocity in anyone ever. Batman was like a wolf, swift and savage, yet Zsasz was practically equally so.

Batman grabbed Zsasz's wrists, shoving him with his body. They toppled backwards over each other, rolling behind a few boxes. I heard the terrible sounds of a scuffle and Zsasz's spindly arm lifted the knife high. It glinted in the moonlight, for a moment hovering in place before diving sinisterly down. I heard the squelch of metal embedding itself in flesh and a grunt. Then silence.

"Batman", I called tentatively. No answer. "Batman", I whimpered. There was movement in the shadows, something rising out of the darkness. I started quivering. "Batman?"

"Robin?" Giving a cry of relief, I rushed up and darted into his arms, trembling and sobbing. He put an arm around me, breathing hard and heavy with his hand pressed to his side. "It's alright kiddo", he said gently, sitting down on the ground so he could scoop me up onto his lap, "It's ok. It's over."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I hissed as Alfred finished up my stitches. It didn't hurt half as much as it would have had I not been dosed up with painkillers, but it still was not particularly comfortable. "It's ok", Bruce said, doing his best to soothe me, "You're ok."

"I'm all done", Alfred said gently, patting my side. He wrapped a bandage around my hip and put me down on the ground. "Your turn Master Bruce", Alfred said. Bruce grinned, hopping up onto the table. He was obviously not all that shook up about the incident. He was already bantering with Alfred as the man stitched him up. I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of them.

Alfred finished up and Bruce hopped off, spry as always. "I'm gonna go read for a while Jay, but I think you better go to bed." I nodded. He gazed at me for a moment and then knelt down in front of me. "Kinda shook up?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine", I mumbled with a shrug. He gazed at me for a few moments more and then scooped me up. "Come on kid", he said, carrying me up the stairs. Then, he sat me down in a chair in the kitchen and pulled one up for himself, straddling it backwards with his chin resting on his hands, which were draped over the back. "Alright kiddo, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. What happened tonight, you're all shook up over it, huh?" I shrugged. He reached out and cupped my face in one of his large hands. "I don't want you to lose your nerve. Lets talk about it blue jay." Bruce gave me all sorts of nicknames. He seemed full of them. They always made me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside and tonight was no exception.

"I was scared", I murmured, "I thought I was gonna die."

"Ohh Jason, you know that some day, in this job, you might die, that's a reality." I looked up at him. "Hey", he said, getting up so he could kneel down in front of me and take my small hands in his big ones, "I promise you, if there's anyway I can do, I'll always protect you."

I slid off the chair and wound my arms around his neck. He smiled and held me tightly. "And if I can't", he murmured, "I'll be with you right up to the end. And, I will always remember you so in that way, you'll live on as long as I do."

But, I barely heeded his last words. His first were far more comforting. I knew that no matter what, he would always be able to help me. After all, he was Batman, he could do anything. My main concern had been whither or not he would fight for me. I nuzzled further into his arms, rubbing my head against his chest like a small cat. "Good boy Jason, you're such a good boy."


	13. Chapter 12

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 12 **

"**I insist you read it."**

School was on the horizon and I was none too pleased about it. See, up until this point, I had successfully hidden the fact that I was practically illiterate. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to mask this handicap however, and knew those school people would figure it out quick as anything.

I had managed to wiggle my way out of catch up lessons with either Bruce or Alfred for the time being, but the heat was on. I was just so afraid he would think less of me if he knew, I just couldn't take it. His praise and pride in me meant so much and though I did my best to make sure he didn't know just how wonderful he made me feel (guess it was kind of a pride thing) I sensed he pretty much did anyway.

I tried to teach myself how to read with the books he had around the house, in secret of course, but ended up running headlong into a brick wall. The words and letters just didn't make sense and I gave up so quickly, convinced I was stuck as what I was and that was never going to change.

However, all this tension I was building up for myself would have to be resolved eventually or I would simply explode_. _

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"Hey Bruce, can we go practice for a while? I got this move and I was thinking maybe you could help me with it." I leaned against the armrest, waiting for him to respond as he sat, one leg draped over the other, in his favorite chair, engrossed in a book. He looked up at me and then at the clock, which stood regally in the corner of the room.

"How about in an hour Jay, I never get to read."

"What could possibly be so interesting about a book?" I moaned, crossing my arms. He smirked.

"Hey, I bet you'd like this book. It's called Oliver Twist. It's about this kid just like you."

"Why would I wanna read about a kid like me?" I asked, "I am a kid like me." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand your logic."

"And I'll never understand yours", I retorted sassily. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I insist you read it."

"And I respectfully decline."

"No, I simply will not take no for an answer young man."

"Nope, I ain't gonna read it."

"Well, there goes all that lovely cultured English I was hoping you'd start using."

"I got loads a culture."

"Unfortunately, this is true."

"I ain't gona read no dumb book", I said with an air of finality.

"I suppose that's your choice, but it's my choice to let you be Robin."

"Ohh come on", I howled, "Don't pull the Robin card on me." He raised one eyebrow, taking on that quirked look he always got when he was toying with me.

"Fine", I muttered, snatching the novel out of his hands, "I'll read your damn book."

"Don't let Alfred hear you talking that way. Also, I expect a full summery of the events in the first chapter by this evening."

"Aww man", I groaned.

"Come on", he replied, "You didn't think I'd just let you get away with tossing it under your bed and going off to play video games, did you?" I was stuck now. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't read the book but I couldn't not read the book. Forced into a moment of self-incrimination and total humiliation, I turned to him, abashed.

"I gots… I gots something to confess", I murmured.

"And that is?" he asked, leaning foreward and putting his elbows on his knees so he could lace his fingers together. I felt like a bug under the scrutiny of a microscope and gazed pointedly down at the floor.

"I can't…I can't really read." I looked up at him, blushing slightly, and added, "at all." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I kind of expected as much kiddo", he murmured, "I was just waiting for you to admit it to me." I gazed at him hopefully.

"So, you don't think I'm a total loser 'cause I can't read."

"What did you think I was gonna do Jay, point and laugh?" I shrugged sheepishly. "No, I think no less of you because you can't read. Your lack of literacy is just a product of your upbringing. It's an easy fix. Here, I have an idea." With that, he put an arm around me and hauled me up onto his lap. I looked up at him, confused. "We can read together ok. I'll read a page, you read a page and I'll help you. Sound good?"

"This looks like kind of a hard book to start with" I said, "I mean, can't we start on something easy like…_Hop on Pop_? That's what all the guys on the street learned to read with, when they got around to learning to read."

"Ohh god, I read _Hop on Pop_ with Dick, please don't make me read it with you."

"Well, I mean, we could just scratch the whole reading idea altogether", I said hopefully. Bruce heaved an enormous sigh.

"Alfred", he yelled, "go get me _Hop on Pop_ would you?" I giggled. "You're gonna put me through hell kid, you know that." I snickered wickedly and settled a little more comfortably on his lap. Bruce was warm and soft and I found I liked being there on him.

He drew an arm companionably around my middle and placed a small kiss on the top of my head just as Alfred came in, bearing _Hop on Pop_ on a silver platter. "Your _Hop on Pop _sir", Alfred said, trying desperately to say it in a stately voice and not giggle. Bruce gave him a dark look.

"Hardy, Har, Har Alfred", he said as he took the book off the platter.

"I can bring you _Green Eggs and Ham_ as well, if you desire."

"This will be fine, thanks." Alfred and I snickered and highfived before he walked out. "You two are just evil together, you know that?" I nodded elatedly. "Alright, _Hop on Pop_, lets go. Ohh first, you know all the sounds the letters make right?" I nodded and proudly recited them all for him. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Good, we're not as bad off as I thought we'd be. Now, lets read." He opened the book and I was left staring, intimidated at the first page, which only had five words on it. This was going to go poorly, I could tell already. I gulped and looked up at him. "Go ahead", he encouraged, "You'll do fine."

"You won't laugh at me?"

"Promise."

"Ok", I breathed, and then I began. "U…u…up?"

"Right Jay, good job." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"P…p…p…pu…pup."

"Good."

"Pu…pup i…i…is u…up?"

"Excellent, I'll read the next page."

"Cup Pup, pup in cup."

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What actually happens in this book?"

"Ahh Jason, that's the beauty of _Hop on Pop_. Nothing happens. At all. Ever. End of story. Alright, lets keep reading." Now, while the first page was daunting, I found the next one even more so. The words had gotten far more complicated.

"M…m…mo…mo…mou…mou…mous." At that point, I got so frustrated, I tossed the ridiculous book across the room, gave a roar and started to get up off his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bruce said, tightening his arm around my waist, "not just yet kiddo."

"Come on", I snapped, "we both know this is pointless. I can't read. I'm too stupid."

"Now, hold on a minute", Bruce growled, hauling me up and turning me around so I was face to face with him. "I don't want you to ever say something like that about yourself again. You are not stupid."

"Everyone else thinks so", I muttered darkly.

"You've grown up with people telling you you're stupid, useless and bad, right?" I nodded, wondering if this was supposed to make me feel better. "Well, enough then. Don't start calling yourself that. You are very smart, you've proven that to me more than once. You're hardly useless; you make an excellent Robin and you are good Jason. You're a good kid, I believe that.

Don't you dare try to prove me wrong, because I happen to know it's true. And I know you're not just going to give up. That's just letting them win. Who gives a damn what those other people say? They don't matter." I gave a sigh and gazed at him. He put me back down and ran his thumb across my cheek. "Now, lets read." I gave a sigh.

"Still refuse to give up on me?"

"Yup. Now, I know why you're frustrated. Learning to read is difficult. But, learning to read with _Hop on Pop_ is even more difficult." I smirked. "I'm serious. That book is boring as hell and totally fucked up."

"Better not let Alfred hear you talking like that", I replied sassily.

"He's right sir", Alfred said, poking his head in, "I ought to wash your mouth out with soap." Bruce smirked.

"It is", he asserted, "it's all about putting dogs in cups, which is totally unsanitary, and jumping on people. Bad messages right there. Anyway, take reading as a challenge you'll just have to overcome. Pretend it's like Killer Croc. It's just one more thing you have to fight back. Now, lets work on _Oliver Twist_ instead. I'll help you with all the words, alright. Don't worry. It'll be a good exercise in sounding stuff out."

"Alright", I sighed.

"We won't go a whole page, we'll go by sentence and when you get too tired, we can go and work out. Sound good?"

"Ok", I said. So, I started the book. Stumbling slowly over words, I managed to make my way through, amid his gentle corrections and quiet encouragement. I started to enjoy the book as well, much to my surprise. It was an interesting story and bore surprising resemblance to my own. As my reading ability got better and I got faster, we finished more and more.

When we did finally finish the book, I felt oddly sad, as if I'd lost an old friend. So, we started on the next one. We put an hour of reading into our daily schedule and it became something I looked foreward to almost as much as patrol. I'd crawl up on his lap and we'd work through those words slowly and methodically. Soon, he had to be the one to tell me when we were finished, rather than me asking.

And then, one hour in a whole day simply wasn't enough. I started to eat up books on my own, spending long hours in the sun outside or curled up on my bed reading. My video game time went down drastically as I immersed myself in stories of pirates and aliens and cowboys. Whenever I didn't know a word, I would just rush off to Alfred or Bruce, if he was about, and ask. It quickly got to the point that I barely had to ask at all. Yet, I still treasured my reading time with Bruce. To sit on his lap and read with him was one of the best things in the world to me.

We could laugh together at all the funny things the characters did and sit quietly when the sad parts came. We could rage about how stupid authors were sometimes and, when there were frightening moments, he would pull me close, drawing his arms tightly around me and remind me that he was there and that he would always protect me, just as he had promised before.


	14. Chapter 13

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 13**

"**Nice to have someone around on a night like this, huh?"**

I was reading _The Hobbit_, a book Bruce had recommended (jokingly because he said I reminded him of the dwarves), when I felt those large hands fall onto my shoulders. "Hey, Jay bird, it's a really nice day outside", his voice rumbled above me. Though his large form still filled me with a small amount of dread, he soothed me greatly in other ways, all of it evening out enough for me to continue reading, not even looking up at him.

"Mmm hmm."

"We should go outside."

"And do what?" I mumbled, eyes still fixed on Smog the dragon.

"Throw a football around or something." That got my attention. I looked up at him questioningly. "You wanna?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm, ok", I murmured, wondering if the Batman was actually asking me to play with him.

"Come on", Bruce beckoned, walking swiftly out. I put the book down and followed him, wondering what exactly he had in mind. By the time I made it outside into the bright sunshine, he was already passing a football back and forth between his large hands. When he noticed me, he gave it a toss in my direction. I snatched it out of the air. It was a nice football too.

My friends and I had played street football a little when I was younger, but the ball had been an old one of my buddy James and it fell apart after a couple games. I threw the football back to Bruce. "Come here", Bruce called, beckoning me over. I bounded through the grass to him, the sparkling sunshine already lifting my spirits considerably and making me feel lighter than air.

"Alright", Bruce said, kneeling down in front of me, "lets play some keep away. We'll call it training. See how long you can keep that ball and avoid me."

"Ok", I said tentatively. He gazed at me.

"Look, Jay, if you don't want to, we don't have to play."

"No", I said quickly, "it's just that…you really want to play…with me?"

"Yea", Bruce replied vigorously, "come on, it'll be fun. I'll give you a head start, go ahead." I looked back at him uncertainly for a moment and then took off at a run, going as fast as I could. In a minute, he was pursuing me, swift as a stag. I did my best to go faster, but he was gaining.

He reached out for me, but I used his arm as a springboard, leaping off and over him, going in the opposite direction. And he was after me again. All at once, those flashes started coming back, fueled by my adrenaline pumping and the stimulation of pursuit.

_Chains jingling _

_Swaying in the breeze_

_Cutting_

_Tearing _

_Rubbing_

_Teeth sink into flesh_

_I looooooove you_

_Screaming _

_Mine _

_Mine _

_Mine _

And then, it wasn't Bruce who was chasing me anymore. The sudden terror gave me a magnificent burst of speed, but he's still Batman and he can outrun any eleven year old alive. I couldn't outstrip him for more than a minute more before he had me, grabbing me tightly in his arms. I screamed and writhed, forgetting all my training in that single moment of sheer terror.

"Jason", Bruce said, concern blatant in his voice, "Jason, calm down, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." He sat down in the grass and held onto me as he tried to calm me. "Jay, it's ok, you're ok." Gradually, my breathing slowed and I returned to the present, shaking violently in his arms. But, I was ok. I didn't have to be afraid. It was just Bruce; just Bruce and Bruce wouldn't hurt me.

Still panting heavily, I turned to him. "Sorry", I mumbled. He folded me into his embrace, pressing me to his chest as he stroked my hair.

"It's ok", he replied. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and said gently to me, "look Jason, if this is too much for you, it's ok. It's just a game, we don't have to play." Feeling guilty, as he had obviously taken time out of his day to hang out and do this with me, I shook my head.

"I'm fine", I replied, resolving to keep better control of myself.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, holding me up so he could look seriously at me. I nodded. He gazed into my eyes and then put me down. "Come on, lets go back inside."

"No", I said, hop skipping to keep up with him, "I'm fine, really I am. Lets keep playing."

"Jason, I don't want to frighten you." I looked him straight in the eye, standing strong with my fists doubled and my resolve hardening.

"_You_ don't." Bruce gave a sigh.

"Ok." He picked up the ball from where I had dropped it and tossed it to me. "Go on, you can have your head start." This time, I took off immediately at top speed, surging away from him as fast as my legs could carry me. He was after me in a moment and gaining. All at once, the terror seized me again but this time, I refused to let it take me where it had before. I refused to allow it to grab me. I was its master, not the other way around.

It helped that when I glanced back at him, he was grinning at me. It was just Bruce, Bruce my mentor, who was playing with me. Then, it really hit me, Bruce was playing with me! An actual adult was playing with me! It was the kind of thing you saw in sappy movies that you didn't actually think happened, but you kinda wished it did all at the same time. I felt elation bubble up within me. This was a blast!

So, when Bruce caught me, as we both kind of knew he would, I didn't scream. I squealed and squirmed, but it was out of playfulness and not terror this time. Laughing, he tossed me up in the air and caught me. I wiggled away from him, remembering just in time to pull my blows because, after all, we were only playing. He caught me up again and rolled onto the ground. We were laughing so loudly, birds took flight from this trees nearby, which only made us laugh even louder.

Perched on his chest and unable to do anything more than pant, I clung to his shirt, which was drenched in sweat, and laid against him. The scent of his sweat was heavy and soothing. Bruce put his arms tightly around me, breathing heavily into my hair. "That was really fun", I giggled.

"Yea", he agreed, "Yea it was." He rubbed my back in smooth circles, quieting me and making me feel wonderfully comfortable and lovely on the inside. "Days are pretty short", Bruce murmured, "First snow's coming soon." I nodded, thinking of how nice it would be sleeping in a building when the ground froze, rather than under one. Perhaps he felt the involuntary shiver that went down my spine because his hand went up to the back of my neck, rubbing it gently with his large, warm fingers. Then, he sat up, still holding me.

"Jason", Bruce murmured softly, "I love you." I looked up at him, a torrent of emotions swirling within me. Love, that word, that horrible, selfish, bloodthirsty word.

_Chains clinking _

_Nails digging_

_I looove you _

_Mine _

"You…you do?" I murmured softly, trembling in his arms. He looked down at me and put a hand beneath me to collect me closer.

"Yes", he breathed, "yes, I do." He kissed my forehead. "You mean so much to me, more than I ever thought you would. You've surprised me Jason, in how much you've got me wrapped around your finger. I never thought there'd be another kid that would grab me like Dick, but you have." Now, I was confused. The way he was talking, it didn't sound like love at all, or at least, not the love I knew and had experienced, a selfish, vicious, painful creature.

Then, somewhere deep in my soul, something stirred, a need I had pushed down so far in my being, I almost hadn't realized it existed anymore. There was this feeling which began to bubble up now that it had been accessed, a desperate need for affection, to be cuddled and held and appreciated. I wanted someone to have pride in me and protect me; someone to stroke my hair and adore me. These feelings had never had a name before, yet it seemed he called them love.

Having been starved of them for so long, I hadn't even known it was possible to have such things. But, what he was saying, the way he acted and treated me, the way he looked at me and touched me; it was like I had wanted before, back when I had been a small child, innocent and just out looking for affection. It felt so strange.

But, before I could fully comprehend whither or not what he had said to me was in line with my feelings, he got up, putting me down beside him. "Come on Jay, lets go inside. It's getting cold." He gave me a hand up and put an arm around my shoulders as we walked inside.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The next day, the first snow of winter fell, soft and powdery all over the yard. Bruce took the day off and we spent all of it romping outside until we were exhausted. I had never just gone out and played in the snow, but it was great. We built forts and threw snowballs and rolled and wrestled like we were little kids.

Panting and shivering, we finally came inside, where Alfred had warm drinks ready. By evening, Bruce was wrapped up in his soft robe, reading crime reports in front of a roaring living room fire. I sat on a window seat on the second floor, watching the snow fall with my chin on my hands. Shivering involuntarily, I thought of my hovel beneath the old theater and how cold it must have been right now. It made me feel so glad to be here, safe and warm.

But, something in me couldn't quite grasp that I wouldn't be out in the snow tonight. What did I need to convince myself that this was all real? _Bruce_. The answer came almost immediately, I wanted Bruce. I wanted to be cuddled for a little while by Bruce. I had never held such a desire in my entire life, or at least not since I had been a baby. I wanted to be snuggled warm in his arms where I could listen to his heartbeat and be quietly loved. That was the word he had used for what I wanted; love, a word that, to him, meant so much more than it did to me. It seemed that our conversation from the previous day had stirred up all these strange feelings in me.

Before I could change my mind, I walked down the stairs, creeping into the living room. The fire danced and crackled, sending strange light patterns all over the walls and roof. It made me feel cozy. Bruce was reading; he hadn't even noticed me. I debated for a moment how I might go about doing what I wanted to do. Shifting my weight from one frozen foot to another, I finally decided on the most direct approach. I would simply go to him and climb up on his lap.

Then, a dreadful thought came over me, sending it's icy fingers down my spine. What if he didn't want me there? What if he hadn't meant what he said? What if it was all just words and he didn't really feel the way about me I so desperately wished he would? I stood in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, trembling and feeling waves of unworthiness wash over me. Who was I to deserve such attentions? I was a useless street kid. And yet… and yet he had seemed so sincere.

Finally tired of fighting with myself, I resolved to take the plunge. I would establish right now how our future relationship would go. I could not be unsure; it simply wouldn't work. In order to thrive in an environment, I needed to know the rules.

When I walked up to him, he didn't even look up, though I was sure he knew I was there. He knew it was me though and, therefore, didn't feel the need to ascertain my purpose right away. Before I could change my mind, I put my hands on his knees and hoisted myself up into his lap. He surprised me by putting a hand on my backside to help me up, moving his arms so I had room. "Hey blue jay", he murmured warmly, acknowledging me in the most inviting way he could.

I felt waves of relief crash over me. He wasn't angry that I was here. He didn't even sound annoyed. I curled up on his lap like a puppy, trying to make myself comfortable without upsetting him too much. I needn't have bothered however; he was more than accommodating. As soon as I had settled, he put his arms around me, holding his papers out so he could read while simultaneously rubbing my back in a soothing rhythm, coaxing me into slumber.

I blinked sleepily, gazing at the fire and pressing my head to his chest so I could hear his heartbeat and feel his smooth breathing. "Glad you're not outside tonight Jay bird?" he asked me gently. I nodded, curling into him closer. He grabbed a blanket from the pile by the chair that Alfred had left and wrapped it around me. "There you go", he murmured, "all comfy?" I nodded again. "Nice to have someone around on a night like this, huh?"

Another nod and I rolled over a little like a kitten, gazing up at him with sleep in my eyes. He grinned and put a hand on my chest, rubbing it gently. "You're such a good boy Jason; I'm so glad you're here. I love you so much." And suddenly, I felt something inside me that hadn't been there before. I felt this tiny feeling of worth, like I really had value, that I was important, at least to one person.

And maybe, maybe I wasn't all that important, maybe I wasn't worth all that much, but I was worth something. I wasn't just street trash, I was something. This feeling was so wonderful, so filling, I couldn't imagine how I had ever lived without it. "So", I said, eagerly, hopefully, "Since you love me perhaps…perhaps I might sit on your lap sometimes?" Immediately, I flushed when I asked the question, since it sounded so childish and weak coming out of my mouth, but he just smiled warmly at me.

"Whenever you want", he murmured. He stood up, cradling me in his strong, wonderful arms. "Why don't I take you up to bed? I know I'm ready to go." I nodded, put my head down on his chest and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his body shifting and rocking as he carried me up the stairs and pulled back my sheets.

Giving me one final, affectionate squeeze, he put me down on the bed and tucked me in. "Well, goodnight short stuff. See you in the morning." I nodded and shifted, rolled over in my bed, and closed my eyes. He kissed me gently on the top of my head and walked out. I still didn't know quite what he meant by all this love business, but so far, it looked pretty good to me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 14 **

"**Bruce is mine, kid!"**

Weeks slipped by and winter grabbed Gotham in her icy fingers, holding her fast. But, where the snow had held a great deal of dread for me before, I now began to look foreward to it so Bruce and I could go out and play in it.

As time passed, I gradually became acquainted with this idea of love that he had, which far exceeded what I had originally thought the definition entailed. When he said he loved me, as he did at least once a day, usually when he was tucking me in, he meant that when I was freaked out over something that happened on patrol, he would sit with me for a while and we could talk about it.

It meant that when I had a problem, I could go to him and he could help me work through it. It meant he laughed at every single one of my jokes, even when they weren't funny and listened to every word I said as if he really gave a damn.

When he told me he loved me, it meant he would play with me in the backyard, even when he was tired after a long day at work, and never complain. It meant he would toss me up in the air, swing me around, catch me and whisper in my ear that I was good and smart, talented and wonderful.

It meant he would check and double check each and every one of my wounds to make sure they were ok and frequently ask me if I was in too much pain. It meant he would tuck me in every night because he knew how much I loved it and hoist me up onto his lap on late, snowy evenings and give me little cuddles and kisses. It meant that when he saw me, his eyes would go soft and happy and when he spoke to me, it was always with gentleness and respect, each syllable quivering with tenderness.

His love meant soft touches, sweet words and a feeling of belonging. It was like nothing I had ever experienced and something I couldn't imagine living without. I made an effort each day to hang out with him, even if he was just working and couldn't really pay too much attention to me just to get my fix on love. Just being near him made me feel worthy and loved.

Bruce was never angry about me hanging around him either. I did my best not to seem like some stupid tagalong kid, but I think maybe I ended up looking like one anyway. He always looked happy to see me though, greeting me exuberantly. I'd read right next to him and every once in a while he'd reach down and rub my hair or stroke my spine or tell me I was a good boy. I adored it and I adored him.

Suddenly, the love he felt for me was like a mirror to my own love for him. It was the first time I had ever loved anyone or really even cared about anyone other than myself. It was a selfless, open feeling and I relished in it. The first time I ever told him about it was when he was tucking me in one night.

"Night blue jay, see you in the morning." He pulled the covers up to my chin, smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. "Love you." With that, he got up and started out the door.

"Love you too", I murmured in the darkness. He paused, turning to me with a smile on his face.

"Glad to know it", he replied and then he walked out. And, I realized at that moment he'd been waiting for me to say it back, waiting for me to love him. He wanted to be loved by me just as much as I wanted to be loved by him. It wasn't long after this, however, that I realized I wasn't the only one Bruce Wayne loved.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"Alright Robin, you know what to do, we've done this several times. Just take the line and jump off. I've even got you all set up." I gazed at him with trepidation.

"I just can't do it Batman", I said, "I'm done."

"Come on", Batman replied, "You can do it. I have faith in you."

"I can't", I whimpered pathetically, hoping he would feel sorry for me and take me home.

"Go", Batman said. I humphed and faced the ledge, holding tightly to my line.

"I don't wanna", I whined.

"Jump or I'll kick your ass right off that edge."

"You wouldn't do that." He lifted his leg threateningly, aiming it at my backside. "Alright, alright", I grumbled, "I'm going." Batman put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine." I gulped and then steeled myself.

"Of course I will." With that, I backed up, faced the ledge, and ran straight for it. Finding myself weightless and soaring through the air a moment later, my stomach flopped and I let go of the line, something that always seemed to happen. All of the sudden, I was toppling to my death.

I imagine my scream of terror managed to cover a whole three city blocks, at least until Batman caught me. One minute, the ground and I were about to get really well acquainted and the next, I was cradled in the arms of the Dark Knight, clinging to him like a baby monkey and shaking like a wet Chihuahua.

Batman landed lightly on the other rooftop and held me gently, murmuring to me in his attempts to calm me down. "It's alright blue jay, you're ok, I promise, I'll never let you fall." My breathing eased gradually and my heartbeat slowed down to normal. He put a hand on my small chest and grinned at me. "Guess you need more practice huh?"

"Swinging's stupid", I growled, folding my arms. He snickered.

"You really are adorable, you know that?"

"No, I'm not", I replied, "and just so you know, I wasn't scared."

"Ohh of course not", Batman replied sarcastically, putting me down, "You weren't scared at all. You were just making bird calls right. Those sounds you were making were all part of your elaborate scheme to attract the bullshit bird, huh?"

"Yea, yea", I replied sardonically, waving my hand, "Yuck it up. I knew you were gonna catch me the whole time."

"Suuuuuuuuure", Batman said, "I believe you." I growled and leapt at him, zipping up onto his shoulders and doing my best to slam him down into the rooftop. He twisted away, grabbing my ankle and swinging me around. I squealed and wriggled out of his grasp. We wrestled across the rooftop, giggling and pulling blows until I "gained the upper hand" and flipped him over onto the concrete, straddling his chest.

"Gottcha", I growled. He laid still, eyes closed. "Batman", I said confusedly, cocking my head. He didn't move. In fact I couldn't even feel him breathing. I put my finger on his wrist. No pulse. "Batman", I said fearfully, beginning to tremble. He remained as still as death.

"Ohh my God", I wailed, "I killed Batman."

"Rawr!" I jumped a foot straight up in the air as he sat up, laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"Jerk", I roared, leaping on him again and pounding his chest with my small fists. He threw his arm around me, pulling me close in an head lock. I strained against his grip, pulling back. "Quit it", I whined, squirming. He was laughing so hard, i was surprised he could even still hold on to me, but he did so quite well. I was about to use my sick ninja arm-twisting move on him when a cold, hard voice sounded behind me.

"Batman." I turned to face the intruder and my jaws dropped open. A mass of hard muscle rippling beneath tight spandex and Kevlar, the man stood proud, long raven hair cascading over his shoulder blades and eyes flashing, dark and loathing. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him, built like a jaguar, and though he was thinner and smaller than Batman, he was practically as impressive, holding himself in an almost arrogant bearing.

"Nightwing", Batman said happily, standing up as I scooted off him. His voice was lighter than I think I'd ever heard it and there was a quality there I'd never witnessed, something altogether vaster than I thought human emotion could ever go, a low pulsing volume that spoke of bonds deeper than the ocean. "What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Came back to see you actually. Who's he?" Almost unconsciously, I moved behind Batman, my eyes never leaving that other man. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, as if I was lower than the earth he walked on. Batman didn't seem to have noticed. He walked right up to Nightwing, holding out his hand to shake the younger man's. Nightwing's neck arched as he clasped Batman's outstretched arm.

"This is Robin, Wing", Batman said, "Or the new one anyway. Look, we have a lot to talk about. Lets go home." Nightwing blinked coldly and said

"Fine, I've got my cycle, I'll meet you there." With that, he leapt off the side of the building and, in a fantastic display of sheer prowess, showed me exactly what swinging was supposed to look like. And even though I had no way of knowing, I felt in my soul exactly who this person was, yet I asked anyway.

"Nightwing", Batman replied, watching the other man swing away with an almost wistful look in his eye, "Your predecessor."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"So, how did you come across him?" Dick asked, jigging one foot almost impatiently as he sipped the soda Alfred had given him. Even the butler seemed overly pleased at this young man's presence in his home for this was indeed Dick Grayson, former Robin, now Nightwing.

"Crime Alley, he was trying to boost the tires off the batmobile." Bruce grinned at me and put an arm around my waist, drawing me close. Dick's eyes flashed dangerously and I was glad of the gentle pressure Bruce applied to my side.

"I was unaware you took in vagrants these days", Dick murmured coldly, gaze not leaving me. His blatant stab made me feel like crawling under a rock. Bruce's face screwed in consternation. It seemed this was the first time he'd noticed something was wrong.

"Dick", he murmured, "be nice. I took Jason in because he had a something about him, something that reminded me of you. Anyway, I needed a Robin and, out of all of Gotham, he seemed like the best choice." Now, that made me feel like a million bucks and I gazed up at him adoringly. He responded with a fond glance in return.

"I see", Dick replied.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked. Dick shook his head.

"Of course not. Look, I came to speak to you about a case I'm handling with the Titans. Can we talk in the cave?"

"Sure", Bruce replied, getting up. I turned to follow him.

"Alone." Dick's voice cut sharply through the air like a knife. I got the message pretty quickly, even if Bruce was a bit slower on the uptake.

"I'm gonna go finish my book Bruce, I'll catch up with you later." Bruce looked down at me and then back at Dick. His stance hardened.

"Whatever you like Jason." I bounded up the stairs, Dick's gaze drilling holes in my back, and paused on the banister, dropping to a crouch in the shadows. "Dick, that wasn't very nice. He'd my partner now, you can trust him."

"He could be a spy Bruce. You said yourself you picked him up off the streets. Who knows who he could be?"

"I trust Jason", Bruce replied, voice hard, "just like a trust you. What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, gazing at him.

"Nothing", Dick replied smoothly, shrugging him off, "lets go." I watched them until they disappeared into the cave. I knew I would be unable to escape detection if I followed them down there so I resigned myself to not knowing whatever it was Dick wanted to talk about.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Curled up on my bed with _Their Eyes were Watching God_, I found I just couldn't get into it. The words swam in front of my eyes and I couldn't take any of them in. My mind was miles away, analyzing and processing. My fear of Dick had since turned to frustration and then anger. How dare he try to push me around and keep me out of stuff? I was Batman's partner now, not him. He'd quit so he had no right to boss me around. Nobody bossed me around, nobody! Well, I'd show him I wasn't going to take it. Jason Peter Todd was not so easily intimidated as that.

Getting up, I stalked down the stairs and into the cave. Bruce and Dick were deep in conversation when I entered. Bruce looked up and gave me a smile. Dick looked at me like I was some sort of roach but didn't challenge my right to be there. Perhaps it was something he saw in my eyes, a new confidence. I knew I belonged here; I knew he couldn't just force me out. "Whattcha guys talking about?" I asked, trotting over.

"New villain that just moved into Jump city kiddo. I doubt you'd find it interesting. Why don't you work out for a while and I'll see about sparing with you later?" I shrugged.

"I'll stay", I said innocently, pressing myself to Bruce's side. He put an arm around me, fondling my shoulders and I looked up at Dick, triumph flashing in my eyes. He knew I was goading him, waiting to see how he would react. He snorted, lip curling slightly, but held himself together fairly well. Bruce looked between the two of us, but I'm not sure he really understood what was going on, this rivalry that had just sprung up.

"Suit yourself, anyway Dick you were saying." Dick bestowed upon me one final look of loathing before continuing. "The Titans and I cornered this guy and had him holed up in the old Cascade movie theater, but somehow, he managed to slip by us."

"Gee, with all of you guys watching, you couldn't even keep one guy in a crummy movie theater. Those things only have like three exits, right, four max."

"Jason", Bruce said warningly, because I'd come across as rather arrogant. Dick sniffed.

"Obviously, you've never tried to keep anyone cornered for long kid. Guess Batman hasn't trusted you with that sort of thing yet."

"Dick", Bruce snapped. He looked from me to Dick once more. "What is wrong with the two of you?"

"Nothing", Dick replied. So, he wanted to keep this between the two of us; fine by me, I liked it that way. This went on for some time, Bruce becoming more and more annoyed and Dick and I taking bigger and a lot less subtle stabs at each other. I wondered exactly what this guy's problem was and what he had against me anyway. I was just retaliating, he'd started it.

Finally, Bruce excused himself, going upstairs to check on something and leaving Dick and I in the cave alone together, probably not the best idea. Dick's teeth closed around my neck almost instantly. "So, you're the new Robin."

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Look kid", Dick growled, looming over me, "You may have Bruce wrapped around your finger, but I see right through your little act and let me tell you something right now. Bruce and I have a stake in what's happening here. You don't and I'll prove it."

"I'm here man", I replied, "just deal with it. What's your problem anyway?"

"I just don't like seeing Bruce throw away our mission for some stupid kid."

"Bruce doesn't seem to think I'm a stupid kid", I replied, "After all, I am your replacement, the new and improved model."

"Bruce is mine kid", Dick replied, eyes blazing white flames.

"Hah", I laughed, "You're old news." Dick grabbed me by the collar, hauling me off my feet.

"You're nothing little bird", he hissed. Hanging there precariously from his hand was not a place I wanted to be so I took the most direct route in ending the humiliation; I kicked him in the chin. It probably wasn't a very smart move, but I was so pissed at this point, I just did it. He crashed backwards into Bruce's desk as I flipped clear. "You're gonna wish you were never born punk", he growled, picking himself up, "lets see how good the little bird is now."

And then, he leapt at me. Now, for some reason it had never occurred to me that Bruce's fully trained partner might be able to whoop my ass, but it probably should have. I fought back bitterly though. Yet, I had never fought someone with so much physical prowess. I reached for him, but he was like smoke between my fingertips. It was obvious to me now that when Batman and I fought, he went way easy on me.

Dick slid away from me, kicking me hard in the ribs. Taking a suicide move, I went in close, managing to give him a hard jab in the soft place just below his ribs in return for a bone shattering blow to the head that had me reeling backwards. I toppled, playing possum. He came close, hand clasped to his side where I had hurt him. When he was close enough, I leapt up and kicked him hard in the knee. He went crashing down and I was on top of him. He slid out from beneath me and punched me in my right eye. I kicked him hard in the stomach.

Our blows were becoming more and more painful and I was losing badly, digressing into some of my more precision-based strikes. He didn't even bother. He could go wide and still hurt me. Like a surgeon, I went in close, taking him apart slowly while he simply beat me to the earth. His leg was just coming towards my neck, threatening to snap it, when a hand came out and grabbed me, snatching me up. I fought against it, lunging for Dick again just as he strained for me.

"Enough", a great voice bellowed, shaking the stalactites. The whole cave trembled with his mighty voice. I couldn't even look at him. I was quivering too much with rage and fear. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He tossed Dick backwards. The younger man tumbled into the wall and lay there, eyes blazing.

"Get that little demon out."

"Jason is my choice, my decision. If you have a problem with that, get over it. What is wrong with you anyway? You could have killed him." He put me down and stood between the two of us, making it obvious more fighting would not be tolerated at all.

"You don't get it", Dick screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks now, "you just don't get it do you? You are such a thickheaded idiot." I reeled at that. I couldn't imagine Bruce just standing there and letting this hotheaded moron yell at him like that, yet he did. "You didn't even think about how I'd feel. Am I that easily replicable? I thought Robin was mine. You didn't even think about me when you took him on did you?"

And Bruce just wilted; wilted like a weed in the sun. I was shocked. He should be attacking, defending his choice. I was his decision and no one argued with Batman. But Bruce didn't do anything. He just stood there, gazing at Dick as if that younger man was right. "Dick", he murmured, "Dick, I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you. But Jason's here now and he's not going anywhere. Please forgive me." Dick's eyes blazed even brighter and he picked himself.

"Fine", he roared, "You've got him, you don't need me. I'm gone. I'll just step out of the way."

"Dick", Bruce said desperately, taking a step towards him. And then, Dick did something I never expected. He punched Bruce right in the face! And Bruce just rolled with it, letting the blow take it's toll. There was no retaliation, no angry words, just a sad, troubled look in his eyes. Dick pivoted on his heel and stalked over to his motorcycle. Swinging one leg over, he revved the engine and sped out of the cave. Bruce just stood where he'd been left, shaking in the dust of Dick's bike.

He gave an enormous sigh, as if he had suddenly shouldered some great pain, and put a hand over his eyes. "Ohh, how could I have been so stupid? What am I gonna do?"

"Bruce", I said softly, taking a step towards him.

"Please go upstairs Jason", he murmured.

"Bruce, I wanna…"

"Jason, go", he said, his voice hard with pain. I stepped back a few paces and then turned to dart up the stairs, shaking like a leaf.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I gave up reading after only ten minutes. It was fairly obvious I had too much on my mind to even consider escape into someone else's fantasies. Tired, upset and confused, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't all that late, but I was ready to just go to sleep. Actually, what I really wanted was a lap to curl up on, specifically Bruce's, but I wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling right now and decided against it. It wasn't until about eight o'clock at night, sleep still eluding me, when Bruce finally knocked on my door. "Hey Jason, can I come in buddy?"

"Sure", I called. I was curled up in my bed, already in my pajamas so it hardly mattered to me whither he came or went at this point. He lumbered in to sit on my bed, turning on the light as he walked by it. He looked tired and old, much older than he was. Sitting down, Bruce out a hand on my cheek.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded. I was heavily bruised but nothing was really broken.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked. He sighed.

"No, not really. Truthfully, I'm angry with myself. I really ought to stop just thinking about my own feelings. I really ought to have thought about his."

"You just let him yell at you like that, and hit you", I queried, "how come?" Bruce laughed.

"He's lived with me for ten years. He has definitely earned the right, believe me. You'll have that right pretty soon, I suppose, after having to deal with me for as long as you will if you're gonna continue being my partner."

"Are you gonna punish me?" I asked softly.

"Should I?" I shook my head vigorously. He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"I don't think I will. Dick probably hurt you worse than I could, at least physically. You really got your butt whooped huh." I scowled at him. "Come on, admit it. He's a pretty good fighter, my little Dickie." I cocked my head in confusion. "Old nickname", he explained. "I'm gonna talk to him and we'll sort this thing out, ok. There's nothing you have to worry about. I was hoping you two could be friends, but it looks like I'm going to have to put some work in if I want that to be a reality. Now, I'll leave you to go to bed." He started to tuck me in.

"It's no good", I grumbled, "I can't sleep."

"Well, I suppose we can stay up and read for a while, would you like that?"

"Ok", I replied, thinking how wonderfully soothing his voice would be. He scooped me up and carried me downstairs.

"What would you like me to read to you?" he asked, shifting me in his arms as he stood in front of the massive bookshelf.

"Read _The Red Pony_", I replied, craving something down to earth.

"Ok", Bruce said, picking up the book. He settled in his chair, giving me room to curl up comfortably before he wrapped his arm around my thin form. I blinked blearily and rested my chin in the crook of his arm, gazing up expectantly for him to begin. _"At daybreak, Billy Buck emerged from the bunkhouse and stood for a moment on the porch, looking up at the sky."_


	16. Chapter 15

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 15**

"**Hey kid, we need to talk."**

I was not encouraged to patrol alone. In fact, I was forbidden from doing so. Crouching on the rooftop by myself, I was not, in actuality, patrolling, per se. Batman hadn't wanted to leave me. He had been extremely reluctant to do so, yet the Joker had beckoned and Batman, after weighing his options, had decided leaving me alone was the lesser of two evils.

So, I gazed at the city, the unseasonably hot wind blowing my cape about as I crouched, bored out of my mind. I craved a good book, but I hadn't brought one. Patrol didn't leave an enormous amount of time for reading after all. If I hadn't been so bored and if I had been paying attention to what was going on around me, I might have heard the whisper of a landing right behind me. If I'd been paying attention, the slight scrap of a boot on the rooftop wouldn't have seemed insignificant. But, I hadn't been and, as a result, Nightwing was able to sneak up on me with relative ease.

"Hey kid, we need to talk." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Leaping at least a foot in the air, I landed in a fighting crouch, going through all my moves and counter moves to those in case he used any of them against me. I considered this battle readiness justified as the tokens of our last encounter still burned on my ribs. "Relax", Nightwing soothed, his stance open and at ease. The lack of fighting readiness in him calmed me more than his words.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously, not quite ready to accept he wasn't here to beat me to a pulp.

"We need to talk", he repeated.

"What about?"

"I apologize." I sat there, stunned for a moment. He was apologizing. Why? Curiosity getting the better of me, I spoke again.

"What prompted this?" I muttered slowly.

"I shouldn't have been taking all my anger out on you. I was really mad at Bruce. He can be such an idiot sometimes, but anyway, I said some cruel things that I didn't really mean and I wanted you to know that."

"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked softly, still confused. He shook his head.

"I will, however, be giving him a piece of my mind quite soon." He grinned at me, a terribly inviting, open grin that made me want to grin right back. Instead, I asked another question.

"How come you were so mad?" Dick shrugged.

"Jealousy I guess. I felt like you were taking my place and I didn't like it. I suppose I should have seen it coming though. After all, like you said before, I left. I'm actually glad he has you though."

"You are?" I asked incredulously, finding this hard to believe after he'd tried to kill me a few days previously.

"Yea", Dick said, "You can watch out for him for me. I worry about him while I'm gone, but now I know you'll be there to keep an eye out." I did smile at this, because his words seemed so absurd. "And", Dick continued, "Anytime you feel angry or confused by him, because believe me, this is like the honeymoon faze and he'll become a pain in the ass real quick, come talk to me." I found myself nodding. He grinned again, his infectious, juvenile grin. "How's about we go fight some crime?"

"He'll kill me", I replied.

"Nah, just blame me. I'll say I dragged you into it."

"Alright", I agreed, eager to be off. And, all of the sudden, I liked Nightwing quite a lot.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

He was a much better fighter than I. That was made obvious just watching Nightwing for a few minutes as he twisted and turned through the air, attacking the thugs with his body perfectly aligned. Every part of him was behaving wonderfully and exactly as he wanted it. I knew, watching him fight, that I wanted to be like him when I grew up. I wanted to be poetry in motion like he was.

I slid alongside a goon and kicked his legs out from under him. "Good going", Nightwing called, leaping up so he could kick a goon in the head, "try getting a little lower next time, so your recovery doesn't take so long. Took me years to figure that out." Enthusiastically, I dipped lower as he had said and found his words were true.

"Thanks", I called. He grinned at me and took out the final goon. They lay sprawled about in the dirt, groaning and cursing.

"We make a pretty good team, huh kid", Nightwing said. I nodded.

"You two could definitely use some work one your synchrony though," a dark voice growled. Batman dropped out of the shadows, landing heavily atop a goon who had been trying to pick himself up. The man gave a low moan and lay still, giving up.

"It was his idea", I said quickly, pointing at Nightwing. The young crime fighter rolled his eyes.

"I'm not angry with anyone", Batman replied, his voice lighter, "lets get out of here before the police show up." Nightwing and I nodded and leapt up onto the rooftop just as the sirens screamed into the alley.

"One less job for them", I said exuberantly. Batman nodded and Nightwing gave me another dazzling grin. Then, the two of them faced each other, the wind whipping Nightwing's long dark hair and tossing Batman's cape.

"I'm sorry for yelling and for hitting you", Nightwing said, eyes meeting Batman's.

"You had every right to. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Apology accepted", Nightwing replied gleefully, bounding up to throw his arms around Batman's neck. Batman stiffened in surprise for a moment and then relaxed, drawing Nightwing close.

"I love you", he murmured so that I practically couldn't hear him "and don't you fret, nothing will ever replace you."

"I know", Nightwing replied, "I love you too." I just kind of stood there awkwardly, watching them and feeling fairly out of place and a bit left out. Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I started away, intending to wait in the car for them. I needn't have bothered however because a moment later, Batman had reached out and hauled me up, holding me one arm.

"Now, don't think I've forgotten about you young man. I told you to stay put. You know how worried you had me?"

"It was Nightwing", I replied, pointing an implicating finger at the former boy wonder.

"Don't you go blaming him", Batman chided, albeit playfully, "you can't just go following random crime fighters around the city."

"Ohh", I replied sarcastically, "and what does me following you count as?"

"He's less random", Nightwing replied, obviously relishing in the gentle weight of Batman's arm around his shoulders.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The days got still colder as winter took Gotham and each day, I quietly thanked God I wasn't stuck out in the cold. I spent more and more of my nights curled up in front of the fire, reading or sometimes just gazing into the flames, peace sliding smoothly over me. I often pretended to be asleep so Bruce would pick me up and carry me to bed. I'm pretty sure he knew I was really awake, but he always complied anyway.

It was a test almost, to see what he would do when he had me vulnerable. Somehow, I still couldn't trust him completely, despite every good and wonderful thing he was. I never told him that though, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It was odd, thinking about someone else's feelings.

Nights out as Robin grew more unpleasant as the weather cooled, but my fire for them never waned. Always, I was ready and raring to go. Dick came over a few times, spending most of his evenings with us curled up on the couch with Bruce, wrapped up in a warm sweater and Bruce's arms. They were so close, yet they weren't lovers, or at least they didn't seem to be.

They didn't make out and when Dick stayed the night, he always slept in his own room. Their relationship was unlike any I had ever seen. Dick trusted Bruce totally and completely, unlike I had ever seen anyone trust anyone else. He often fell asleep curled up against Bruce on the couch in front of the TV or the fire, a smile on his lips and Bruce cradling him.

I watched them, feeling somewhat stalkerish and foolish, waiting to see what Bruce would do, yet he did nothing more than stroke Dick's dark hair and brush his forehead with his lips in one of the most tender gestures I had ever seen anyone indulge in. I liked Dick, but these visits felt something like intrusions. I tried telling myself that Dick had every right to have Bruce's time as well, or at least some of it, but it hardly helped. So, I slunk on the balcony and creeped on them.

One particularly cold night, I was shivering and pouting because I wanted to be downstairs in front of the fire but I couldn't because that would have been too awkward. I didn't know what the two of them were talking about, but it must have been rather funny because they kept giggling and gesticulating animatedly. Alfred's stately steps made barely a sound as he made his way up the stairs, bearing a glass of warm milk for me. He crouched down beside me and handed me the milk. "Here you are Master Jason."

"Shh!" Alfred looked down where I was gazing and back at me.

"And what, may I ask, are we doing?" he whispered.

"Watching them", I replied.

"Why?"

"Jus 'cuse."

"You know, you could, dare I say it, go down and join them?" Alfred raised his dark eyebrows at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Ohh, you don't understand anything."

"Of course not sir, can I get you anything else?" I shook my head.

"I'm good." I smiled at him, something he returned with a hair ruffle before strengthening up to make his way back down the stairs. I remained curled up where I was, sipping my milk and watching them wigwag and banter for about ten minutes more before I heard Bruce's booming voice fill the house with my name.

"You know Jason, you're welcome to come down here and hang out. I know you've been up there watching us for about thirty minutes now, but I assure you, Dick and I don't bite."

"Well", Dick piped up, "I bite a little." Bruce gave a snort of laughter and I cautiously made my way down the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said haughtily.

"Of course not", Bruce replied. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Dick smiled warmly, invitingly, as if the mere thought of my joining them was a delight.

"Nah", I replied, "you guys got your thing. I'm just gonna get my book."

"Come on", Dick beckoned, "get your little ass over here." I came over closer and Bruce reached out, scooping me up. He shifted his weight so that he was lying more comfortably and held me on his chest, Dick cradled up close to his side. The young man smiled at me and Bruce drew me closer, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

He gave an enormous sigh and murmured, "Much better", as if this was what he had been waiting for the whole time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 16**

"**Are you an alien?"**

I bounced up and down on Nightwing's lap excitedly, my cape flapping about like the broken wings of a small bird. "Easy kiddo", he growled, grunting as he wrapping his arms around me to settle me, "there are sensitive things under there you're jarring around." I blushed slightly, but I was much too excited to really care all that much. Batman, who was concentrating on the space in front of him, smirked.

"It's just the watchtower kiddo, nothing too special."

"I've never seen a real alien before Batman, it's exciting."

"Ohh, they're not that cool", Nightwing replied, "most of them are kinda normal looking. You know Batman, I think that perhaps it might be beneficial to install another seat in the Batplane so that Mr. Bouncy here doesn't permanently effect my future ability to pass on my genes." Batman chuckled and nodded.

"I'll start with the plans. Somehow, this problem never occurred to me." I had started bouncing again about that time and Nightwing wrapped his arms tightly around me to try and stem my frantic motion.

"Alright short stuff, just relax." I gave him a dark look because now I couldn't move at all and looked out the window at the stars coming up swiftly upon us.

"I'm so excited", I said elatedly.

"We know", Batman and Nightwing replied in unison. I rolled my eyes and did my best to hold still until we landed in the hanger. It was chrome and rather impressive, a plethora of ships littering the large interior. It was the largest enclosed space I had ever been in and I gaped at its great size.

"Alright" Batman said, "wait a sec, we'll get you out. It's a bit of a drop and I haven't put in the stairs." He hopped out and came over to our side of plane, taking me from Nightwing as the younger man handed me out. "Now", Batman said, holding me up so that I was at eyelevel, "pay attention. You need to stick close. It's easy to get lost around here and some of these people might hurt you."

"How come?" I asked, "I'm a good guy now."

"Yea, but most of these leaguers know that Nightwing isn't Robin anymore and none of them know I have a new Robin so they might think you're an intruder."

"Ok", I agreed. He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I know you're not going to do as I say and I'm trying to decide if I should put a leash on you or just carry you."

"Yea", Nightwing said, hopping down, "like a little poodle. Get a Robin bag; you'll look so chic." I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned back to Batman.

"I'll behave, I promise." I gave him my most winning smile and Batman sighed before reluctantly putting me down.

"Lets go. Stick close." I nodded and hopped excitedly at his heels. Batman and Nightwing chatted back and forth and though I usually would have butted in and joined, there was just so much to see. The hallways were the same chrome as the hanger and somewhat tight and enclosed. They were so shiny and clean, I touched the walls to see if they weren't, in fact, actually liquid. Then, we made it to the most incredibly sight.

The hallway opened up to a larger corridor. That, in and of itself, was nice because I was feeling a little cramped, but I wasn't thinking about that. Slowly, I trekked over to the far wall, slack jawed and wide eyed because it wasn't a wall at all, but a massive window, out of which I could see the expanse of space open up before me like a mighty quilt.

Earth hung quietly in the darkness, surrounded by twinkling stars with the sun, a raging fireball, taking up a large portion of the left end of the window. I stared out at the earth and the continents, completely overwhelmed. Batman smiled and came up behind me, scooping me up. '"See that spot down there by the ocean?" he asked, pointing with arm while perching me on the other. I nodded silently. "That's Gotham."

"It's so tiny", I whispered, "Everything is so tiny."

"Yup", Nightwing said, "that's what I said when Batman first took me into space."

"Everything runs together", I murmured, "you can't tell where one place begins and another ends. It's all the same."

"You see no borders or markers in space", Batman replied, "It's all just land or sea. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I could stare out there forever", I whispered.

"You'll get plenty of time to do that", Batman replied, "I have to spend a couple hours every week up here and you're always welcome to come with. Now, why don't we get going? We have stuff to do." I nodded slowly and tore my eyes away from the magnificent site. Batman put me down and we continued to walk, my eyes glued to the window even as we trekked through the corridor.

Of course, once we got a little deeper into the tower, I was distracted by something a little different bu just as impressive. At first, they started as a trickle, but gradually became more of a flow until there were too many to count. _Superheroes._ Batman was clearly the exception to the rule when it came to costume choices. A million hues cascaded by: blues, purples, yellows, the richest oranges and the brightest reds. No two looked exactly alike. With their clacking boots and swishing capes, they were all a sight to see and one I could barely get enough of.

They all said hi to Nightwing and looked a little warily at Batman, something that made him look terrible pleased with himself. Though many of them looked at me a little funny, none said anything. I hopped along at Batman's heels though, gay as a lark as i watched them. But, they all looked human. i was waiting for an extraterrestrial experience.

We were just rounding a corner when I saw something that made my jaw drop for probably the third or fourth time that day. There, sitting in a room with a box of cookies in front of him and a set chessboard, was a strange looking man. There was no doubt about it, he was an alien! With his heavy, sloping brow and lillypad green skin, ruby red eyes glittering like gems as they gazed at the chessboard and the cookies, he was one of the strangest sights i had ever seen. Even his costume, a pale blue pair of shorts and boots with a high, sweeping collar and a red X across his chest, seemed alien almost.

Batman was walking ahead, not really paying attention to me. He'd said something about going to the main deck. Well, I figured I could find that on my own. After all, it was the main deck, how hard could it be to locate? Forgetting everything he'd said about getting hurt, I hopped into the room, fearless, bold and excited. "Hi", I said, "Are you an alien?" He looked up at me, confusion in his pupilless eyes.

"Now who are you?" His accent was unlike any I had ever heard, and I had heard just about every accent there was, on earth anyway, being that Gotham was such a well rounded city, although it reminded me vaguely of an African one. I had once met a man from the Congo and that was what this reminded me of now.

"I'm Robin, or the new one anyway, are you an alien?"

"On the planet we are orbiting currently yes, although on mine, you would be the alien little human boy." I was instantly delighted and turned a few circles just because.

"So", I said, once I had calmed down, "What's your name?"

"On the planet we are currently orbiting, they call me Martian Manhunter, although I do not typically hunt men. Usually, I am simply referred to as J'onn J'onzz, which is my Martian name. You may call me J'onn if you wish."

"You're a Martian", I said elatedly, hardly believing my luck, "that's sooooooo cool, what's mars like?"

"Dusty", he replied simply.

"So chill! You have family there?"

"My planet has been dead for many years. I am the last of my kind." His bluntness surprised me and I backed up a few steps, afraid that he might be angry. His features, however, were indiscernible. Cautiously, I approached again.

"Hey man", I said softly, "Sorry, I didn't know. My dad left when I was little and got himself killed and my mom ODed so I'm kinda like the last of my kind I guess 'cause they didn't have no more kids and I mean I know that's not the same thing but..." I was surprised when he smiled because that was about the lamest speech I'd ever given. I wondered if perhaps a smile for him meant he was about to attack. But, he didn't attack. Instead, he asked me if I wanted a cookie. I nodded, because Bruce didn't buy good cookies like those, and took one.

"Mmm, good, so what do you do for fun?" I asked, my mouth full.

"Well", he replied, watching me intently "I play chess sometimes. Would you like to play with me?"

"I'm not very good", I said sheepishly, swallowing, "Batman taught me a while ago and I still haven't really gotten the hang of it."

"That's fine", J'onn replied, "I would enjoy some company." So I sat down on the chair and beat him three times in a row. "You are quite good", J'onn said after I had creamed him the third time and was resetting the pieces.

"I'm pretty shocked, I play with Batman all the time and he always wins."

"Well", J'onn said, "it is Batman." Unable to control myself because everything was so amazing, I let out another tiny squeal. He looked at me.

"Sorry", I replied, "it's just I used to live on the streets and now I'm playing chess with an alien." J'onn smiled warmly at me.

"I used to live on a dusty red planet and now I'm playing chess with an overexcited Robin." I resisted the urge to clap my hands. Right at that moment, however, a very out of breath looking Nightwing staggered in.

"Hi", I said looking up from our game, "You want a cookie?" His face instantly screwed in anger.

"Do you know how long me and Batman have been looking for you? You are in so much trouble young man." He stalked over and grabbed my arm, dragging me away.

"Nice meeting you", I called, waving. J'onn waved back, smiling. "Alright, alright", I growled shaking off Nightwing's arm after he'd dragged me down the hall, calling Batman on his communicator that he'd found me, "let me go." It was then that I saw Batman, looking positively murderous and standing in front of me. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and I knew I was gonna get it.

"What did I tell you?" he asked, "What _did_ I tell you?"

"To stick with you", I muttered darkly.

"Yes", he replied, tapping his foot, "And what did you do?"

"I went to play chess with an alien", I replied.

"Come here", he snapped. I shuffled slowly towards him, eyes averted. He hauled me up as if I weighed nothing at all and held me, his hands under my armpits with my feet hanging in empty space. I had ceased to worry that he was going to hit me when he was angry, as he had previously assured me he wouldn't, and I knew all I really had to worry about in terms of punishment was a few nights of no patrol and the indignity of being carried around under his arm like a spoiled lap dog, yet I shied anyway, an old habit that refused to die and always had the effect of softening him up considerably. Today was no exception and when he held me up, his face showed less anger than it had before. He still wasn't pleased though.

"You, young man, are in trouble", he growled.

"I wasn't gone long", I replied angrily, "I just stepped in for a minute. Anyway, I can take care of myself."

"Ohh really", he challenged, "And what would have happened if J'onn hadn't been so hospitable, hmm?"

"I coulda taken him", I replied darkly. Batman raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, lets test that theory, shall we." He put me under his arm and walked back to J'onn's room. "J'onn", he said, poking his head in, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure", J'onn replied, coming out, "What can I do for you?" Batman put me down right in front of him.

"Ruffle his feathers a bit." J'onn cocked his head in confusion. "Spar with him", Batman translated, "I'm trying to teach him a lesson."

"As you wish", J'onn said with a shrug, and he attacked me with a fury. Completely unprepared, I was tossed back, hitting the wall with a loud thump, my head smacking so hard I saw stars. Nightwing hissed in empathy and J'onn crouched atop me, hands around my neck.

"I wasn't ready that time", I growled, trying to kick him off. He inched away.

"Attack first this time then", Batman snapped coldly from the sidelines. J'onn waited and, warily, I edged around him thinking of the best way to attack.

"Alright", I said quietly to myself, "lets take the regular pressure points, solar plexus ought to work." So, I attacked, my hand snaking for his solar plexus. Boy, was I surprised when my hand went through and suddenly, he didn't have a solar plexus anymore. A third fist appeared out of his chest, punching me hard in the face and tossing me backwards with so much force, I almost snapped my neck. Slowly, I picked myself up, head spinning.

"What is going on here?" I heard a commanding voice say. I lifted my head, still seeing double. Two muscular men stood in front of me, dressed in blue with an S on each chest.

"Superman", I said weakly.

"Yea", he replied, "and who are you young man?"

"My new partner", Batman replied, coming over. He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, hefting me onto one hip.

"And J'onn is beating him because?"

"I'm trying to teach him a lesson", Batman replied. By that point, I had regained the ability to think rationally and was terribly excited to be meeting the actual Superman.

"You'reSupermanthat'ssocooldoyoureallyhavelasere yescanyoureallyflyareyou reallyfromanotherplanetcanyo u…"

"Slow down son", Superman laughed, "yes to all your questions. Maybe sometime when you're not in trouble I can show you." I nodded excitedly. Then, the mighty guardian of metropolis turned to Batman. "So, another one?" Batman shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. He's proving his worth, bit by bit. He just needs to work on listening. I'll talk to you later Superman."

"Bye." With that, Batman turned and walked away, me still balanced on his hip.

"That was so cool Batman, we'll have to come back here sometime." Batman remained dark and silent. I could tell he still wasn't too happy with me.

"Alright, alright", I grumbled, "I'm sorry ok. I did bad, you were right, I can't handle everything." He looked at me. "Sorry", I murmured a little more softly and a little more like I meant it. He sighed and shifted me to his chest, a more comfortable hold.

"I can't stay mad at you", he grumbled, "I had the same problem with Dick." I giggled.

"I'm just irresistible." He gave a grunt of displeasure and though he was doing his best to radiate his anger with me, the soft lips pressed to my head told a different story entirely.


	18. Chapter 17

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 17**

"**You're all alone, you and your stupid books."**

I gazed reluctantly at the building, feeling very unwelcome fear stir within me. "Please don't make me do this", I whispered to Bruce. He knelt down in front of me, his silk suit wrinkling slightly.

"It'll be ok", he murmured, "You'll do amazing, I'm sure of it." He ran a hand through my hair. "Do you want me to walk you in?" I shook my head. There was no need to look like a baby in front of the kids I was probably going to spend the next couple of years going to school with. "Alright, I'll be here to pick you up at three."

"I thought you had a meeting."

"Today's a special day; I'll come to get you and we'll get some ice cream and catch a movie." I grinned thankfully at him, feeling my spirits lift a little bit. "See you soon kiddo", he said, bidding me fair well as he climbed back behind the wheel of his car. I gave him one final wave and then started towards the large brick building.

I told Bruce I didn't want to go school because I didn't want to hang out with the other kids or be bored all day but, in reality, behind my angry, arrogant facade, I was terrified. Not even J'onn's words on the subject had helped. Him and I had become fairly good friends to the point that he even came over to the manor on occasion to hang out with me and play some chess.

"Earth schools", he said when I had mentioned I needed to go to one, "I have read extensively about them but have never had the chance to go to one and have those experiences. You wouldn't mind taking some notes about your experience, would you?"

"I don't want to go", I replied.

"Why not?" J'onn asked.

"Well", I murmured softly, gazing around the room to see if Bruce or Alfred were anywhere close by, "Can I tell you a secret?" J'onn nodded solemnly. "I'm scared to go to school", I replied softly, "Scared to death actually."

"Why", J'onn asked, "I can't imagine your life will be threatened there. Batman would never allow such a thing as he is rather fond of you."

"Well, it's not like that", I replied, "it's more like I just don't want people to make fun of me and look at me like I'm just another poor kid."

"You are not another poor kid."

"Yea, but I was before. I want people to like me J'onn."

"I like you. You are one of the only people I can deal with on a daily basis as I find humans quite tiresome."

"But you're an alien, I want human beings to like me." Though I couldn't voice my reservations in front of Bruce, Dick was a little easier to talk to, at least in that respect. Standing on top of the first bank of Gotham with him, I hinted at my aversion to school.

"Aww, it'll be ok", he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "school's not so bad."

"I'm not smart like those other kids though, I'm just a street rat."

"And that makes them better than you?" Dick asked. I shrugged. "Come on kid, I wasn't exactly aristocratic society either, I was a circus brat, still am in fact, and I fit in ok. They're just people. Bruce doesn't treat you any different 'cause of what you are and while there'll be people who will, you'll find plenty who won't."

Heartened by his kind words, I had proceeded to worry a little less, but not too much. I still felt anxious and alone. Walking slowly up to the entrance, I gazed around at the other kids who were chattering and laughing happily together. I felt quite out of place there and sat down on one of the benches to read. A book would keep my company where no human could.

Opening _Huckleberry Finn_, I wondered why he didn't have to go to school and I did. But, the words soothed me nonetheless and immersed myself in Huck's world. I was just getting into the part with the raft when the book was kicked out of my hands. Feeling the heat rising in my face, I reluctantly calmed myself and looked up at the offending book attacker.

"So", the boy above me leered, "You're the new kid; Bruce Wayne's new kid." I nodded and picked up my book. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged. I had met kids like this before and I knew the kind. I used to take them apart in street brawls, but I held myself back this time. Bruce had told me not to get into any fights and I was going to do my best to do what he said at least this once.

The kid lifted his foot to kick my book again, but I flicked it out of his reach. Fast reflexes had their uses. "So", the kid sneered, seeing my book was no longer a viable target, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I can't imagine I know what you mean", I replied lightly.

"You're a street kid, how come you don't just go back where you came from?"

Forcing down my annoyance at his petty insults, I drew myself up to full height and murmured, "This is where I belong. Look, I don't particularly want to be here either but I have to be so why don't we just deal with it and ignore each other." The other boy gave me a shove.

"Stupid street kid", he growled. I was just counting to ten and praying I didn't snap when the bell rang. Allowing the collected breath in my chest to escape, I gathered my things and rushed towards the big building, quietly going over all the things I'd learned from Bruce and Alfred in my head.

Something about Bruce made everything he taught me so interesting. His exuberance about knowledge, his thirst to know everything, mirrored my own and, as a result, when he taught me things, they stayed with me. Walking swiftly inside, I stood awkwardly by my first class. The teacher, noticing me, beckoned me inside. "You must be Mr. Todd", he said kindly. I nodded swiftly because I was nervous as hell and just wanted to get all this preliminary stuff over with. "Let me get your books", he said, "I'll be your fifth grade teacher, Mr. Wigwag."

The room was spacious with about a dozen desks and a large whiteboard up in the front. There were all sorts of fancy posters and other expensive teaching stuff the school I had attended previously (which I had spent roughly three months at when I was little) couldn't ever hope to afford. As soon as all the kids had trooped in, including that foul looking book kicking boy, Mr. Wigwag dragged me up to the front of the class.

"Now class", he began, "this is Jason Todd, a new student, please do your best to make him feel welcome." No one in the class looked as if making me feel welcome was at the top of their priority list so I sat down quickly, avoiding people's eyes. As I moved swiftly back to my desk, I failed to notice the outstretched leg of one of the book kicking boy's friends.

I toppled, hitting the ground hard with my stuff going everywhere. All the other kids roared with laughter as I scrambled around on the ground, picking up my stuff and wishing I could get my hands around all their privileged, spoiled, undeserving throats. If Batman had been there, he would never let them treat me that way, but he was at work and I was alone.

Just as I grasped for a pen, the girl above me kicked it out of my reach with a smirk and a giggle from her two friends. I gave a sigh and retrieved it. This was going to be a long day.

As the morning progressed slowly, sliding smoothly into afternoon, and I longed more and more to be anywhere but here, I found that, in actuality, my classes were a whole lot easier than I had thought they would be. The math I learned was painfully simple, much less complex than what Bruce had been having me do in the cave and the things we were reading were terribly easy.

_The Black Fox_ was probably the least complex book I had attempted since _Hop on Pop_ (I had eventually gone back and finished it, finding it every bit as awful as Bruce had assured me it was) and I flew through it quickly. It was a good story and I enjoyed it, but it was so beneath me, or at least, it felt that way. Things just continued to get worse and soon enough, I hated school with a passion and it was only the first day. I was lonely, awkward and altogether not enjoying myself at all. It was like torture.

Lunch came and I sat by myself, eating quietly and feeling miserable. Just as I was biting into one of Alfred's special chocolate chip cookies, which did a little to ease my mood, Joseph the book kicker (I had since learned his name), stalked up. This time, however, he was flanked by a few of his friends. "Hey street rat, we didn't finish our conversation from earlier." I looked up at him darkly. "You don't belong here", he hissed. I glared.

"You're no better than me."

"No one wants you here."

"I don't care."

"You're all alone, you and your stupid books. Yea, I can see, you like to read huh?"

"So what if I do."

"Street kids ought to know their place. Street kids don't read."

"This one does." Finally, when I was sure I was going to explode, the day ended and I was done. With the final bell, I hurtled out of that awful building like a rocket. Bruce was leaning against his car, looking cool while a few woman batted their eyelashes at him, giggling.

"Hey Jay", he said pleasantly, looking happy to see me, "How was school?"

"Awful", I moaned, sliding into the front seat. He gave the women the tiniest wave, which made them all squeal frantically, and slid in next to me.

"Aww, sorry buddy, what was so bad?"

"Everything" I grumbled.

"Well", Bruce soothed, turning on the car, "tell me all about it. How's your teacher?"

"He's fine", I mumbled, "look, I don't really wanna talk about it, ok."

"Alright, ice cream or movie first." I grinned widely at him.

"Really, I thought you were just trying to get me out of the car this morning."

"Nah", he replied, "That wouldn't be very nice of me."

"Movie", I said coyly, "that new one I've been talking about."

"That's rated R Jason, you sure you won't get nightmares?"

"I'll be fine", I replied.

"Ok", he agreed, ruffling my hair, "Lets go." I folded my arms and gazed out the window at the trimmed and groomed world outside. No, I wouldn't get nightmares, at least not from a silly movie. My nightmares were the stuff of other things entirely.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Life went on and I went to school. I hated it a little more each time I went, feeling bitterly lonely and out of place. Every day, I had to deal with the ridicule and insults that came of my being a street kid, most coming from Joseph. I learned to hate the kid and knew that soon, we would reach a breaking point. Two weeks slipped by and if Bruce hadn't been as wonderful as he was, if I hadn't loved him as much as I did, I would have left.

He felt for me and though his assurances that I would eventually fit in continued to come, I just couldn't believe him. In fact, I might have ended up doing something drastic had it not been for the change that came next.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The day had started out normally. Alfred had dragged me out of bed and shipped me off to school to be ridiculed and taught things I pretty much already knew as usual. It was recess and I was sitting alone with a book on a bench. Most of the other kids played during recess but I hadn't played with anyone but Bruce since I was about three. Growing up on the streets took the play right out of you and even if I had wanted to join in on their games, Joseph made sure I felt unwelcome.

I was just getting to my favorite part of _Tom Sawyer_ when a shadow fell over me. "I like that one. I think it's better than _Huckleberry Finn_, don't you?" I looked up at the sound of a female British accent and there, standing right in front of me, was a girl. She had long shiny blond hair pulled back in a hair tie and an interested expression on her face, a book cradled delicately in her hands. She was pretty and I knew I had seen her before, but I'd never spoken with her.

"Yea", I replied warily, wondering if this was some sort of trick, "It is better." She smiled and sat down next to me, acting as if I'd passed some sort of test she'd put before me.

"I do love Mark Twain though, all of his books are good. Have you read _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_?" I shook my head. "Ohh you must", she insisted, "it's one of his best ones. I liked it even better than _Tom Sawyer_. My name's Maloney. You're Jason, right?" I nodded, my head spinning because someone at school was actually talking to me. "Is it true you lived on the streets before you started living with Bruce Wayne?" I nodded again, wondering if she would just get up and leave. Instead, her eyes glittered excitedly and she clutched her book to her breast. "How exciting? What was it like?"

"It sucked", I replied simply. She gazed at me wonderingly for a moment before starting up another conversation.

"I'm sorry you had to go to this school then. People can be so small-minded here. I guess I can be too sometimes. See, I would have approached you sooner but I had to make sure I liked what you were reading. See, if you had picked up a book I didn't like, I would have thought twice about being friends. I like reading a lot, you see, and you can always judge someone accurately by what they read. Joseph doesn't read at all, so that tells you a bit about him." I nodded again, putting the book down.

"What are you reading?" I asked, indicating her book.

"Ohh", she replied, swelling up like a peacock as if this was exactly what she'd been hoping I would ask about "_Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea_. I've found it ever so excited so far. Have you read it yet?" I nodded.

"It was really good; I liked it a lot."

"Well, don't tell me how it ends?" she said seriously, "I want it to be a surprise." I nodded. "Did you read books like this on the streets?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't learn how to read until Bruce taught me."

"Ohh", she murmured, eyes wide, "I can't imagine growing up without reading." I smiled at her.

"That was part of the reason it sucked so much I guess."

"But he taught you how to read?" I nodded.

"That was really nice of him. Teaching somebody how to read is about the nicest thing you can do for anyone I suppose. By the way Jason, I can kind of tell you're miserable here. It's probably because you don't have any friends just yet. Would you like to be friends? We can hang out and talk about books and stuff." I almost thought that might be too good to be true.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure", she replied, "You can sit with me and my friends at lunch too, so you don't have to sit by yourself." The bell rang, calling us to go back inside. Maloney and I walked back to the door together, the sunshine setting a golden aura around her hair. "I have a book club every Thursday with some friends. Do you want to come?"

"Maybe", I replied, "I have to ask Bruce first. After all, he is my ride." She giggled.

"I like you Jason Todd. I think we're going to be good friends. So, what's Wayne manor like?"

"Would you like to come over after school", I asked, kind of out of the blue. She gazed at me interestedly.

"Alright, that sounds fun." I felt happiness bubble up inside of me. I had a friend!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"So", I said, "This is my room." I led Maloney in through the doorway, kicking aside a few piles of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Ooo", she squealed, "boar head." I nodded. "This is such a cool room", she said, spinning around. I smiled at her. It had been so nice to have a group to eat lunch with. Maloney's friends were all really nice to me. They loved to read practically as much as she and I did and I felt right at home. We spent the entire time complaining about Joseph and sharing food. "I like your room Jason", Maloney said, sitting down on my bed.

"Thanks", I replied, "You wanna see the books?" She nodded elatedly and I took her hand, leading her down to Bruce's study. "There are loads of books in here", I began, "and there are more in the other rooms."

"This place is so big", she murmured excitedly, "And look at all the books!" She rushed up to the shelf, gazing hungrily at them. Suddenly, I heard Bruce's loud voice fill the house.

"Alfred, do you know where I put my spare bat…" It was right then that he walked into the study and fell upon the sight of Maloney and I. The request died on his lips. "Hello", he said, looking confused, "Who are you?"

"This is Maloney", I answered quickly, "She's a friend of mine."

"Ohh," Bruce said, "Ok. Is she staying for dinner?"

"Can she?" I asked.

"If she wants to. Hello Maloney, I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne", she said, shaking his hand.

"Just call me Bruce. I'm going to borrow Jason for a minute; you can look at any of the books you like." With that, he left, bidding me to follow him.

"I'm sorry I brought her over without asking", I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with me.

"I'm not mad Jason", Bruce replied gently, kneeling down in front of me. "I'm so happy you have a new friend." He smiled widely, looking genuinely pleased. "Just do me a favor ok."

"What?" I asked.

"She is, of course, welcome here, since this is your home too and you can bring friends over whenever you want, but I would appreciate it if I could get a forewarning so I don't let stuff slip, ok."

"Ok", I agreed, relieved he wasn't angry.

"You know", he murmured slyly, elbowing me, "she's pretty cute."

"Bruce", I moaned, giving him a shove. He ruffled my hair and got up, walking back to the kitchen, obviously to discuss whatever bat related item he had misplaced. I went back in to Maloney, who was standing on her tiptoes to reach a glossy red edition of a very old, out of print novel. She turned when I came in.

"Did you get in trouble?" she asked fervently, eyes big and questioning. I shook my head.

"Nah, everything's fine. He just had to tell me something. You wanna borrow that?"

"Do I ever", she replied excitedly.

"Take it", I said, "I'm sure Bruce won't mind. Are you gonna stay for dinner?"

"I have to call my nanny, but I think she'll let me."

"Nanny?" I asked, confused. Maloney nodded.

"She takes care of me."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"My mum lives in Paris and my dad works a lot so he doesn't have a lot of time for me. Don't you have a nanny?" I shook my head.

"I just have Bruce and Alfred." She cocked her head, this time the confused one.

"But you don't see much of Bruce, do you?" I shrugged.

"I see plenty of him. We play games and read together and stuff."

"You read together?" she asked, her eyes growing big and incredulous.

"Sure. Every evening I sit with him and we read something together." Maloney closed her auburn eyes and gave a wistful sigh.

"That sounds lovely", she whispered softly. "I wish my dad…well, he is rather busy. Most parents are, at least at our school. I can't think of one person other than you who doesn't have a nanny. Isn't Bruce terribly busy all the time?" I shrugged.

"He makes time for me I suppose."

"Bruce sounds simply delightful to live with." I nodded. We were both silent for a moment, gazing at the bookshelf, our thoughts dancing to different beats. "Let me just call my nanny." Maloney said suddenly, whipping out her cell phone and speaking swiftly to a woman on the other end. After a quick farewell, she got off. "She says I can stay!" Maloney said gleefully, "Ohh, this is ever so much fun Jason. I never really get to spend time at anyone else's house."

"Would you like to see some more?" I asked. She nodded.

"More books?"

"Sure", I agreed with a laugh, "More books." "We bounded around the manor, chatting and swapping stories." She surprised me, her sheltered lifestyle. She'd never known any sort of hardship yet astonishingly, I didn't hate her for it. Somehow, she would have been ruined by what I'd gone through; her innocence and simple joy tarnished.

We were just walking through one of the northern facing hallways, me telling her about my old gang when Bruce's great, bellowing voice filled the house once more. "Jason and female friend whose name I've already forgotten, dinner!" Maloney and I giggled and raced each other back to the dining room. I let her win because it was the gentlemanly sort of thing to do. Bruce smiled at us as we skidded inside. "I know it starts with an M", he said apologetically, "it was something pretty."

"Maloney", Maloney replied politely.

"Ahh", he said, slapping himself on the forehead, "that was it. Well, come on and sit down. You have a lovely accent Miss. Maloney."

"Thank you", Maloney said, blushing lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"What about my accent?"

"Gorgeous", Bruce replied, scooping me up and swinging me into my seat. I giggled and settled down next to Maloney. Bruce sat down across from us just as Alfred came over with our food.

"Yummy" I exclaimed, "Fried chicken!"

"Mm", Maloney purred, "I love chicken."

"Yuck", Bruce said, sticking his tongue out, "Chicken! Alfred, please tell me you have something edible." Alfred rolled his eyes and put down a platter of fish in front of Bruce. "Yum", my picky mentor exclaimed. "I don't know how you two can stomach that foul bird, it's disgusting."

"Bruce can be a big baby", I muttered to Maloney out of the corner of my mouth. She giggled. We talked back and forth over dinner, laughing and generally having a great time. I couldn't remember when I'd had a more fun meal. Finally, we finished, I leaning back in my chair with a satisfied grunt.

"Maloney", Bruce asked, "Do you need someone to drive you home? Alfred can do that."

"Ohh, that would be simply lovely."

"Can I go?" I asked hopefully. Bruce shook his head.

"You need to get ready for bed young man. It's rather late." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ohh yea", I agreed, "ok, well, I'll see you later Maloney." My friend looked a little confused that I was consenting to go to bed, as it was rather early, but followed Alfred into the car after bidding me goodbye.

"Alright blue jay", Bruce said, "lets get suited up. I'm so excited for you that you have a friend now. I was starting to get worried."

"You told me you had complete faith in me", I said incredulously.

"Well", Bruce replied as we slid down the poles, "I may have fibbed a tad bit." I gave him a playful shove and bounded off to get dressed.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

My pajamas were warm but my toes were freezing. I had slippers, but I never wore them. Walking slowly down the stairs, I approached Bruce, who was pouring over some papers on his desk, _Birth of the Firebringer_ clutched close to my chest. He looked up and, noticing the book, gave a sigh. "It's kinda late Jason", he murmured, rubbing two fingers against his eyelids.

"It's alright", I replied, "I know you're busy." He looked back at me, looked at his work, looked back at me and gave an enormous sigh.

"Come on", he said, "lets go."

"It's ok", I replied quickly, "if you're too busy…" He shook his head.

"I'm not, come on." He led me into the living room, in front of the enormous fire, and sat down in his chair, inviting me onto his warm lap. I clambered up, settling down. His hand brushed my foot and he looked at me, eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked.

"Your toes are like ice; I bought you slippers didn't I?" I shrugged and waited for him to gather the folds of his robe around my feet. He rolled his eyes and did so, grumbling good-naturedly about my catching a cold. "You wanna start?" he asked. I nodded and opened the book.

"_When Alma created the world, most of it she made into the great grass plains_…"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

We were a ways into the book already when I could hold back my question no longer. "Bruce", I said, just as Jan was fleeing the scene of the gryphon attack, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Bruce replied, dog-earing our page and closing the book.

"How come I don't have a nanny?" I asked. Bruce gazed at me interestedly for a few moments before answering.

"I didn't think you needed one; do you want one?" I shook my head swiftly.

"I was just wondering because Maloney has one and she said most everyone at school does too." Bruce nodded.

"Their parents have to work quite a bit so I can imagine they would need someone else to take care of them. You have Alfred."

"But it's not really the same thing", I replied, "Maloney never sees her father and she lives with him, but I see plenty of you. Don't you have a lot of work to do as well?" Bruce shrugged.

"Sure, I have loads to do but I figure you and your upbringing are more important. I like taking care of you Jason; why would I let anybody else?" I shrugged, thinking about his words.

"Do you really like hanging our with me and stuff?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course I do", Bruce replied, "that's why I like having you live here at the manor. Back when you were on the streets, all I did was worry about you and when I did see you, you were either stoned or half starved. I like having you in a setting where you can relax and just be vibrant, wonderful you."

"You really think I'm wonderful?" I asked softly. He nodded, ruffling my hair. I smiled at him, feeling about as wonderful as he seemed to think I was. "Hey Bruce", I asked softly, "Maybe…maybe you wouldn't mind just reading to me tonight for a little bit."

"Sounds fine to me", Bruce replied. I shifted on his lap, turning around so my legs straddled him and my chest and head rested against his broad form. He put an arm around me, wrapping me up in his robe and embrace, and continued reading, his soft voice filling the night and my head with the most wonderful dreams.

"_It was late afternoon. The clouds above had spent and were pulling themselves apart like wet seed tufts_."


	19. Chapter 18

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 18**

"**And without you, I'd never live."**

"You should just ask him Jay", Maloney said, sitting next to me on the bleachers. Gym class below us continued on, thankfully without our presence. Maloney had a pass to get out of most of it because of her asthma and I was permitted to sit a while with her until it was my turn to go and climb the stupid rope.

I gave a sigh and looked away. "I don't know", I replied softly, "it just seems like such a stupid thing to ask for."

"I don't see why", Maloney replied, "You wanting to play baseball isn't stupid. I bet you'd be brilliant at it." I looked up at her sullenly.

"You just don't understand Mel."

"Well", she said darkly, folding her arms, "I would if you'd just explain. Now, I'm tired of listening to you pout about it. Either ask him and get your answer or perk up and move on. You don't have moping rights until he's already said no." I gave a sigh and looked at her, the reply already building on my lips.

Right then, however, the gym teacher called me down. Maloney's eyes flashed in triumph. I had been unable to give a retort and that, as far as she was concerned, meant she had won the argument. I suppose, in a way, she had.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"Bruce", I murmured, shuffling slowly over the plush red carpet up to him. I liked Bruce's office in the Wayne building because, as he had said before, the view was amazing. I could sit up there for the longest time and just gaze out at the cityscape, marveling at how high above it I was.

Today, Bruce had to work late so Alfred had given me a choice as to where I wanted to go. While I often preferred spending time in Bruce's office to lonely hours at home because of the lack of distractions there and his soothing presence, today I had a double agenda.

"Hmm", he replied, not looking up from what he was doing. Obviously, he was working hard on something and had been since I had walked in twenty minutes prior, which was why I had waited so long to approach him.

A quick glance up when I came in and a warm smile informed me that I was indeed welcome to work with him that day so I had sat down and proceeded, intending to wait until he had finished, but the question was burning and biting so much so, I could no longer contain it.

"Well", I murmured softly, "I was kinda wondering something."

"What?" he asked, chewing the end of his pen thoughtfully.

"Well", I replied slowly, "I was thinking that maybe, you know, I might be able to go out for the baseball team at school."

"Hmm, yea, I think that should work fine and if I put that here…Sorry Jason, I missed that, can you repeat it." I gulped and faced him, his azure gaze now fully captivated by me. "I wanted to go out for the baseball team", I mumbled, "Can I?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his pen on his chin.

"It would take an awful lot of time out of your schedule you know. You'd have to work very hard to keep your grades up and be Robin at the same time. Those are your priorities."

"I will", I assured elatedly, hope rising.

"Well, if you keep your grades and training with me up, I don't see why not."

"Yes", I said excitedly, thrusting my fist up into the air with a mighty leap. Then, I tossed my arms around his neck. He smiled, and returned the hug with one arm.

"Alright kiddo, not that I don't love listening to you talk, but I really do need to get this done so can anything else wait until after I'm finished?"

"Sure", I replied, rushing back over to my homework. He smiled at me and returned to what he was doing, as did I, though I hardly could concentrate. I WAS GOING TO GET TO PLAY BASEBALL!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Practice took up a lot more time than I had anticipated and soon, there was barely any time in my day for anything. I practically fell asleep a couple times on patrol, though I think I hid my fatigue rather well because Bruce said nothing. I, however, could care less. I loved playing baseball and, surprisingly, the coach said I was a natural at it.

I felt so accomplished doing it, like I had achieved something, something fantastic. Each day, the trepidation I felt for my first game built up and up and soon I found I could no longer be satisfied feeling it by myself. I wanted someone to share it with. So, I talked to Maloney one day at lunch, figuring she would be ok sacrificing one afternoon to go to my game.

"Ohh Jason, I would love to go", she squealed, "I can eat hotdogs and watch you play, it'll be such fun. And afterwards we can…Ohh wait. I can't go Jason."

"Why not?" I whimpered, feeling my heart break a little. She shook her head miserably.

"Ohh Jason, I'm so sorry, ohh I so wanted to go to your first game but I'll be in England with my mum that weekend. I feel awful."

"Its ok", I said, shoving back my torrent of disappointment and despair, "You're going to see your mom, that's cool. You'll have lots of fun I bet." I gave her a half-hearted smile and she nibbled her bottom lip, unconvinced that she hadn't dealt me some mortal blow. "It's fine", I asserted, "tell me what you're going to do in England. I've never been there, but Bruce promised to take me one of these days and I want to know where the fun stuff is."

Reluctantly, she started into a list of things she was going to get to do with her mother, which quickly picked up speed and emotion as she became more excited. Clearly, she was really looking foreward to this trip and I decided firmly that I wasn't going to ruin it for her. I think I did a really good job of masking how broken my heart was.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The day of the game came and I found myself on the field, ready to hit my very hardest. I wanted to win, but it wasn't the same as before when I'd thought there was someone coming to watch my triumph. Alfred had dropped me off that morning, informing me that Bruce was busy with something or he would have done so himself. I gave a sigh. I had sort of hoped Alfred might go to the game, but he had things to attend to and bid me good luck as I hopped out of the car, lugging my stuff.

So, no one would be here. Well, whatever, I was still going to win this game. Coach had said it was the best line up he'd seen in all his years of coaching. The other team's mascot was missing for some strange reason and the game was delayed, giving him a chance to give us an extra pep talk. So, I hardened my resolve and told myself I was going to play and play well.

Halfway through the game, I couldn't help it, I glanced up at the stands. I didn't really expect to see anything, but I had been sure I'd heard something up there, some voice that sounded like Dick's. Why Dick would be at the stands for one of my baseball games I had no idea, but we were winning and I wasn't too worried about anything, so I took the chance whatever I saw would take me out of my baseball zone and glanced upward right as I was walking to the plate.

What I saw made my stomach drop out. There was Dick, bounding up and down in his seat, yelling and generally acting like a five year old as he tugged the arm of the man next to him. When the fat guy in front of them moved a moment later to grab a chilidog, the identity of the second man was reveled. It was J'onn J'onzz in his human attire! I almost died right there, I couldn't stand all the excitement.

Then, when the fat man's son moved to get a chilidog, I noticed the man on Dick's right, a very excited looking Bruce Wayne. I couldn't believe it, he'd come. Amidst everything, I had never in my life expected him to come. I was so sure he'd had a million other things to do, I hadn't even told him when the game was. Somehow, he'd found out on his own and had brought J'onn and Dick with him!

The rest of the game, I got so distracted, we almost lost. I just kept glancing up at the stands, so sure they were a mirage. But, they weren't. Every time I looked, Dick was bouncing and calling my name, Bruce was yelling right along with him, and J'onn was wearing more emotion on his face than I think I'd ever seen. He seemed downright excited. The game ended with a winning hit by me and the team and I celebrated raucously.

After a stern warning from the coach not to be so distracted next game (though there was a twinkle in his eye nonetheless because we were the first of the school's baseball teams to have won a game in quite some time), I bounded out of the dugout to meet my roaring fan club. Bruce hoisted me up as soon as he saw me, amidst Dick's bounding around him excitedly like a baby rhino.

"You did so well", he said elatedly, holding me tightly, "though I think Dick distracted you during the second half." Dick paused, looking outraged.

"I was cheering", he said, "which Jason appreciated, didn't you Jason?" I nodded excitedly.

"It was amazing. I can't believe you guys came."

"Bruce insisted we come to this game with him, as it was your first", J'onn said.

"Did you like it?" I asked. J'onn nodded.

"It was most enjoyable and I found it a singularly perfect location to study human behavior. If you wouldn't mind, perhaps I shall come to more."

"Yea", I said elatedly. J'onn smiled.

"You play very well." I couldn't help it, I blushed a little a resisted the urge to hide my face in Bruce's strong shoulder.

"I just can't believe you came", I said, turning to him, "I was sure you'd be too busy."

"Of course, I came", Bruce replied, "I thought you knew I was coming." I shook my head.

"I didn't think anyone was coming."

"Aww", Dick crooned, "he didn't think anyone was coming, poor thing." I shrugged.

"Come on", Bruce replied, "I'll be going to all your games."

"All of them?" I asked, feeling this was much too good to be true. He nodded.

"Every single one, if you want me there that is." I nodded so frantically, my hat toppled off my head. They all laughed and Bruce shifted me in his arms before placing me gently on J'onn's shoulders. The Martian smiled and held onto my ankles.

"Come on", Dick whined, "I wanna go."

"Go where?" I asked, a little sad he wasn't planning on sticking around. I had hoped with them all together, we could maybe grab something to eat.

"Home", Dick replied, "I want cake." I looked at Bruce, interested.

"Cake?"

"Yea, it was supposed to be a surprise for you but Mr. Loudmouth here kinda spoiled it."

"Oops", Dick said, covering his mouth. Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, lets get back to the house. Pretend you're surprised Jason, Alfred worked hard on that cake." I almost burst with happiness.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"I think its bedtime kiddo", Bruce grunted, scooping me up. I nodded heavily and pressed my cheek to his shoulder.

"Night Jay", Dick said rubbing my back.

"Night", I breathed.

"Good Night", J'onn murmured, lightly running a hand through my ginger hair. I murmured in reply and snuggled my head into the crook of Bruce's neck. He carried me up the stairs slowly before putting me down in my room. Our small party had gone on well into the evening, so late that now, I could barely lift my head on my own. But, it had been so much fun.

The cake was amazing, featuring a little icing outline of me in my baseball uniform on the front, something that had, no doubt, taken Alfred quite some time to do. There's nothing like eating your own head to bring a new level of fun to a day. Afterwards, Bruce made me run upstairs and change into my pajamas, obviously anticipating a late night and we played videogames downstairs and I beat everybody, even Dick, who was really good.

While Bruce and J'onn faced off, a battle everyone knew the outcome of, Dick told me exactly what happened to the other team's mascot. "Yea, Roy, Wally and I put on hockey masks this morning and beat him into submission with sticks before handing him upside down in a barn." Bruce gazed at him, appalled. "What?" Dick replied, "I've never really had a sports team to root for. Anyway, we didn't hurt anyone. Those mascot costumes are pretty protective and we didn't hit him very hard."

Bruce still didn't look particularly pleased, but I found it hilarious. Eventually, we'd all ended up just chatting on the couches and I had slumped over a bit, totally exhausted after everything that had happened that day and ready to just go to sleep. Once I had managed to convince Bruce not to make me take a shower or brush my teeth that night, he pulled back the sheets and put me down on my bed.

Before he could tuck me in, I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, wriggling into his embrace. "This was the best day ever", I murmured happily. He smiled and put his arms around me, scooping me up and sitting back.

"I'm glad you had such a good time kiddo." I nuzzled his neck and then pulled back, gazing at him with such intensity, he almost looked away.

"Thank you so much", I said, "for everything. Thanks for being here and for doing stuff with me and giving me everything." He smiled and drew me close, holding me tightly.

"You're very welcome. You've done so much for me as well."

"What?" I asked, wondering what worthwhile contribution I had bestowed upon his life.

"You've lit up this house like it hasn't been since Dick was here. Jason, you make me very, very happy and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'd die without you", I said, because, had I stayed on the streets, I would have.

"And without you", Bruce whispered, "I'd never live. I love you so much Jason."

"I love you too." With that, he laid me down and tucked me in, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him and snuggled into my blankets. With that, he left and I fell blissfully asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 19**

"**I've got your back Jay, on patrol and right here."**

"Settle down", Batman growled. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly sat down.

"I can't help it", I snapped, "it's cold."

"Deal with it", Batman replied, "you chose to come out tonight."

"I didn't know it'd be this damn cold", I muttered, rubbing my arms, "how long 'till that guy comes out?"

"Robin", Batman snarled, "You are really getting on my nerves."

"Too bad", I replied, "I'm here."

"And I can send you home this fast", he growled, snapping his fingers an inch from my nose. I gave a snort and turned away from him. I was bored, cold and this pimp was taking much to long to come out and rendezvous with the hooker below us. Unfortunately for me, being Robin wasn't all thrills.

I was just about to start complaining again when Batman grabbed my shoulder, pulling me roughly over. He pointed with one dark finger down at the shadows across the street. There I noticed a slight movement. Our pimp had come back. Slowly, I lowered myself to my belly next to Batman, peering over at the pimp as he slowly picked his way through the shadows and across the street.

The girl looked really nervous all of the sudden. I empathized. Now, normally pimps like Joey McCall were small beans for us but this particular pimp happened to be wanted for child molestation and murder, along with being a pimp. Batman had very little tolerance for people who hurt kids, something I'd noticed since I'd started working with him.

Perhaps it was simply the disgust at someone who could hurt something so vulnerable and helpless as a small child. The eight year old in him, watching his parents get killed, knew very well what it felt like to be a feeble child. I did too, but in entirely different ways.

McCall finally made it into the open street. Cast in moonlight, he cut an eerie figure and I felt a shiver go down my spine. But, the anticipation was swiftly becoming too much to handle. Finally, unable to take it any longer, I leapt off the roof. "Robin!" Batman snarled, but I was already on the streets in front of McCall.

"Please run", I toyed, eyes narrowing, "I really wanna hurt you."

"Eat metal kid", McCall yelled, and pulled out his gun. The hooker girl screamed and ducked for cover just as the shots rang out. I effectively dodged and was after him in a moment. I could hear Batman's heavy steps behind me, but he paused.

The girl had been hit by a stray bullet and was on the ground, eyes wide and throat gurgling as Batman attended to her. I felt pretty guilty about that but the best thing I could do for her now was to catch McCall. I could no longer expect Batman's back up, but I didn't need it. I was Robin, the boy wonder.

McCall surged ahead, running straight for Precott Bridge, a sagging structure that hung rather low over the thinnest part of one of the eastern Gotham rivers. I put on an extra burst of speed, intending to catch him before he made it there. But, it was in vain for a moment later, he was rushing onto the bridge.

At the middle, he turned tail suddenly, pointing the gun again. "One move little birdie", he hissed, "and you get a stomach full of lead." I skidded to a halt atop the bridge, which creaked and groaned beneath my feet, and faced the man, swiftly going through my options. What I didn't notice, however, was the way the bridge was complaining loudly.

The wood, rotted and weak already, simply couldn't handle my weight. Suddenly, the boards beneath my feet gave a loud crack and snapped, sending me sprawling into the harbor below. I gave a squeal and sank like a stone, flailing and screaming and wheeling my arms. Batman, who had just grabbed McCall and slapped a pair of cuffs on him, turned to me, looking pretty angry.

"Just swim to shore Robin and lets go. We'll talk in the car." But, I could barely lift my head to answer him. It kept going under.

"Batman help!" I screamed, terrified and out of breath.

"Robin, quit fooling around. Come on." And then, my head went under. I tried to breathe and found water rushing down my lungs. Darkness surrounded me and then I was drowning in it. Terror pumping though my veins and lungs screaming for air, I sunk down into the deep, feeling my self slip away.

Suddenly, a hand closed around my collar, hauling me out from the inky black and the cold. Batman was there, dragging me from the icy grip of the water. I clung tightly to Batman's chest, coughing and sputtering and holding on to him like a mollusk on a rock. Unable to help myself, I sobbed quietly, trembling in his arms and leaning heavily against him. "It's alright", Batman soothed, treading water and holding tightly to me, "You're safe, I've got you."

"I…I can't swim Bruce", I whimpered softly. Batman nodded, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"That's a bit of a problem, huh kid?"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"Hey Jason", I heard a voice call. Looking up from my book, I noticed Dick in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a grin. I could tell something was going on that I wasn't going to like one bit.

"What's up?" I asked warily.

"I'm gonna teach you how to swim kiddo."

"Yea", I said with a laugh, "that's not happening, no."

"Come on, you have to learn. Bruce can't be worried about you drowning or nothing."

"I don't even have a swimsuit", I said sassily, figuring that would end all this silliness about me swimming.

"Got you covered", Dick replied cheerfully, holding up a pair of trunks.

"Bruce is gonna teach me", I said desperately.

"Bruce isn't back for a few days. Why don't I teach you and we surprise him?"

"'Cause that's a stupid idea", I replied, "now I'm going to read."

"Nah ah", Dick said, and snatched up my book.

"Hey", I snapped, "give that back."

"Not 'till you come with me and learn how to swim."

"No", I moaned.

"Come on", Dick replied, "It'll be fun." I gave a sigh.

"You're not gonna give that back 'till I get down to the pool, huh?" Dick shook his head and tossed me the swimsuit.

"I'll be waiting for you." Winter is not the best time for swimming, which is why it was unfortunate for me that Bruce had an indoor pool. I would have preferred it if I'd had something as simple as cold for an excuse not to get in the water. Walking into the room that contained the pool, I beheld Dick, treading water and grinning. His strokes were effortless and smooth, practically graceful, but then again, it seemed everything did was graceful.

"Come on kiddo, get in." I cautiously approached the shallow end and put a toe in. The water was not unbearably cold, but it still had a slight chill to it. Dick waded up to me and held out his hands. "Come on", he said. I reluctantly grasped his outstretched arms and allowed him to lead me in to about my waist.

"Alright", I said, letting go, "I think that's enough for one day. You got me into the water."

"Nope", Dick said, "we're gonna go a little more, come on." He took me out to where the water lapped around my chest before I flatly refused to go any further. "Come on", Dick pleaded, "just a little more. I want you to get to where your feet can't touch the ground."

"What!" I cried, "I can't swim, remember. I'm gonna drown."

"No you're not", Dick replied, "I'm here. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone", I replied darkly, glaring at him.

"Well, trust me. Come on." He opened his arms. "I'll carry you the rest of the way out." I moved a ways towards him and allowed him to scoop me up. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, pressing myself to him. He smiled and put his arms around me, waiting until I felt secure before continuing out into the water. "Now", Dick said, "first things first. Let's tread some water. That's what you ought to learn first anyway, so you can at least keep your head up until Bruce can throw you a line or something. I'm going to hold you out a little ways and then I'm going to let you go. When I do, I want you to kick your legs and move your arms like this."

He demonstrated all the proper movements as I clung to him, watching and committing to memory everything he did and said. "Now, if you just stay calm, you'll be fine. Ready to go?" He looked down at me expectantly. I nodded, not wanting him to think I was scared which, of course, I was. "Alright", he said, "lets go." I slowly let go of him and allowed him to move me out into the water. He held me up, his hands just below my armpits and then let go.

For a moment, everything was fine and I was ok. But, the next second, I was again unable to keep myself above water. Forgetting everything he'd told me about swimming, I panicked, flailing and churning. Dick had grabbed me in an instant but I continued to struggle. "Jason", he said, his voice even and calm, "just relax, its ok, I got you."

Slowly, I quieted and he pulled me close, allowing me to latch onto him again. His arms were around me, stroking my wet hair and patting my back. "It's alright Jason, you're ok. I promise you, I'm not going to let you drown. I'm right here and as long as that's true, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Promise?" I asked softly, releasing him slightly so I could lean back in his arms. He nodded solemnly.

"I've got your back Jay, on patrol and right here." I gave a sigh.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked softly.

"Anything", he replied, eyes placid and forthright.

"You won't tell Bruce." He shook his head. "I'm scared of the water", I replied softly, "I was so terrified, drowning there in the darkness. If you weren't forcing me, I wouldn't go near the water ever again."

"It's ok to be scared kiddo. It's not that big of a deal. With all that goes on in our line of work, it's perfectly normal to be afraid."

"Bruce thought I was faking though. He doesn't think it's ok for me to be scared."

"You kidding me? Jason, he doesn't care. He's probably just so relieved you didn't die down there, which is why he'll be so excited to see you swimming when he gets back. Now, do you trust me not to let you drown?" I wanted to say yes, but I just wasn't sure. I had been truthful when I'd told him I didn't trust anyone, anyone but Bruce that is, and Alfred I suppose. Could I let Dick into that selective circle?

Slowly, I nodded. He beamed at me and said, "How's about I swim around with you for a while and we get you used to the water. Sound good?" I nodded and he started around the pool, going deep enough so that even he was treading water. But, I found that, surprisingly, I wasn't afraid. He was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I knew that for sure.

"You know", Dick said, "When I was like nine, Bruce found out I didn't know how to ride a bike. Now, it's not a skill a kid really, really needs to learn but it was one Bruce wanted me to know so I had to. I was scared to death but he promised me he wouldn't let go of that bike until I was ready. So, I just had to trust that he wouldn't." I smiled at him.

"I learned how to ride a bike pretty early. They're useful when you gotta get away from the cops." Dick smirked.

"I imagine so. Swimming wouldn't have been something you would have had to do though, huh?" I shook my head. "We should hang out more Jay, that'd be fun." I nodded, because Dick was pretty cool and I was really grateful at how patient he was being.

"Ready to try again?" I reluctantly nodded and allowed him to release me.


	21. Chapter 20

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 20 **

"**I've never had a brother before…"**

Dick's apartment smelt like old pizza. Well, it smelt like a lot of things, not just old pizza, but if I tried to think about those other things, I figured I'd get sick. He had taken the idea of being a slob to a whole new level. Now, one of the things Alfred always did was get after me for how my room looked, so I wondered if he ever came to Dick's apartment. Well, he was kind of important to Dick so maybe the young crime fighter didn't want "mommy" to have a heart attack.

"This place is nasty", I said to Wally, who was sitting across from me on the couch.

"You think?" Wally said, "It's even worse than mine, and that's saying something. Make sure you don't look under the couch. I swear there's some sort of monster living under there." I smirked.

"Bruce is having me stay the night, but I'm wondering if something's gonna reach out of the cushions and grab me." Wally gave a snort of laughter.

"I spent the night here once. It was kinda scary. I ended up in Dick's bed and he ended up on the couch. I was like, 'You go sleep with the roaches, they know you better.'"

"Hey", Dick said, "Don't talk about my children like that."

"Yea", Roy snorted, coming up behind him, "Dick the roach lord might send his minions after you. No one is safe." Dick rolled his eyes and gave Roy a shove. When Dick had invited me to come over to his place and spend the night since Bruce was gone on a trip, I had been somewhat apprehensive, but mostly excited. The evening had gotten even more fun when he'd surprised me by having some of his "work" friends over for a little original titans reunion.

They were raucous, loud and loads of fun. No one ignored me and I was included in everything they did. We'd already gone to the amusement park at about seven o'clock and stayed until midnight. I was exhausted, but much too high on caffeine to go to sleep any time soon.

"So", Donna said, sitting down on my other side, "How do you like being Robin, Jason?"

"It's loads of fun", I replied elatedly. Donna smiled at me, a warm, wholesome smile. I liked her a lot.

"All Dick ever used to do was complain" Garth whined. "Ohh, Batman's such a pain. I want a robinmobile. My ass is better than yours."

"Hey", Dick said, "Now I did not talk about my ass all that much." We all stared at him until he started to squirm. "Alright, maybe a little bit." And then we were all laughing, even Dick. I leaned back against the couch, grinning and starting to drop out of my sugar high. Sleep was creeping up.

"Alright you guys", Dick ordered, "it's getting really late, clear out."

"Yea", Garth said, "I gotta get back down to Atlantis. Arthur's gonna kill me. I was supposed to help him with some dolphin thing tonight."

"What sort of dolphin thing?" Wally asked, eyes glittering mischievously as he headed towards the door.

"Shut up", Garth snapped defensively, stalking out.

"Aww, give it a rest fish boy", Roy yelled after him. "See ya Dick! Bye kid." He ruffled my hair and left.

"Bye Dick", Donna said. "Bye Jason." She planted a kiss on my forehead, making me blush all the way up to the roots of my hair. Dick giggled frantically and hauled me up onto his lap as Donna walked out the door.

"I don't see you going all red when Bruce kisses you little bird."

"Shut up", I growled, wrestling out of his grasp.

"Ohh yea", Dick said, standing up and holding up his fists, "put 'em up kid, we'll settle this like men." I leapt at him, sparing playfully and pulling my blows just enough so that I didn't hurt him. He grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder and swinging me around in circles while I screamed at the top of my lungs. Some guy banged on his roof (which happened to be Dick's floor), roaring at us to keep it down, and we collapsed heavily onto the ground, Dick tickling me.

"Stop it", I squealed, squirming. Dick was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe. Gasping, we leaned heavily against each other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Dick asked me after we had regained our breath.

"Sure", I replied, happy that I got to stay up this late. Bruce typically put me to bed around ten when I didn't join him on patrol. When I did, I was usually so exhausted by the time we got back, I just went right to sleep. Having an entire evening to mess around was something I didn't get too often.

Dick got up, sending me sprawling onto my back and said, "You can go to my room and change into your pajamas. Why don't you shower while you're at it? You smell."

"I smell", I snorted, "you sure you're not just high on the stench of your apartment." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea, yuck it up. Now, go shower, I'm gonna pull a movie and pop us some popcorn. You want some soda?"

"Yea", I said excitedly, because I almost never got soda. Coming out of Dick's room after I had changed and showered, I came upon the sight of him tossing blankets onto the couch. He was in his boxers and had a pile of candy, soda, ice cream and popcorn on table in front of the TV. "Sweet", I said, grabbing a can of coke. Dick grinned and sat down.

"I figure we can watch Terminator. It's violent enough to keep us up. I'll just cover your eyes when the bad parts come."

"Hah, hah", I said, climbing up onto the couch, "I've probably seen worse where I come from." Dick sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. At first, I stiffened at the contact, but relaxed after a moment.

"Much better", Dick murmured, eventually you'll just get used to me. I'm a touchy-feely sort of guy." I rolled my eyes and made myself more comfortable, leaning against him with my head on his chest. He collected me close and turned on the TV. "You're not used to being cuddled, are you kiddo?" I shrugged.

"Bruce does sometimes, I guess."

"I mean, before Bruce." I shook my head. "Well", Dick crooned, nuzzling the top of my head, "we'll just have to make up for lost time. You know, I get why Bruce likes having a kid, you're so much fun to cuddle and spoil and you're just so cute." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you Jay Jay, you're like my little baby brother." I looked up at him, surprised at his words. He'd told me he lovedme pleanty of times, but had never mentioned he thought of me as a brother. He nodded, smiling. "I've never had a brother before, but I always wanted one."

"Me too", I said softly.

"Well, we're both Brucie's kids, sort of, so I figure we can be brothers. What do you think?" I nodded happily because I had always wanted an older brother. After my experience with a dad, I kinda figured those were a dud and had craved an older brother. A few of my friends had older brothers, fiercely protective large boys with a bone to pick. I had wanted one of those. Now, Dick didn't quite fit that mold, but he was better than I ever could have hoped for.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

By the time the movie ended, I was so full of caffeine, popcorn and sugar, I should have been bouncing off the walls. But, I was so exhausted, I could barely lift my head. I was on Dick's lap and I almost hoped he might just sit there all night so it could stay. Dick stretched, yawned, groaned. He scooped me up and stood. "You like it jay bird?" he asked. I nodded sleepily. "I think it's time we go to bed." I nodded, rubbing my head against his chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking over to his room. "You can sleep on my bed short stuff. I'll crash on the couch. If you need me, you can find me there." He pulled back his blankets and put me down gently on the bed.

"Now", he began, "I know Bruce usually tucks you in and I'm a terribly poor substitute, but I'll have to do for the night." He pulled the blankets up to my chin and kissed my forehead. My eyelids fluttered as I fought off sleep a little longer to murmur goodnight.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

When I woke up the next morning, I wondered briefly where I was. Rolling over, I noticed a photo of a tiny boy clambering over a widely grinning Bruce. Ohh right, I was in Dick's apartment. Rubbing my forehead to try and ward off the headache I had (caffine and sugar really took their toll the morning after, as did staying up late), I glanced at the clock. It was noon. I had slept really late.

Getting up, I padded into the living room. The floor was cold on my bare toes, but I ignored it and faced the couch. Dick was fast asleep, sprawled out with his limbs everywhere and the blankets bunched around his middle. I climbed up on top of him and straddled his chest. "Dick", I said, poking his nose, "get up, it's like noon." His arms closed around me in an instant. I squealed in surprise, pressed to his chest. Dick grinned sleepily at me.

"You're a lot of fun kiddo, you know that. We gotta get together more." I smiled and he released me, allowing me to sit up once more on his chest.

"Ohh hey" Dick said, "We gotta play our game."

"Oh no", I groaned.

"Come on", Dick said, edging me on, "we gotta play."

"No", I replied, "it's not even a real game, it's just stupid."

"Nah ah", Dick replied, "come on, play it with me, I'll give you a prize."

"Fine" I muttered (though good naturedly). Dick grinned widely at me and giggled.

"Who loves you?"

"Bruce does", I replied.

"Hey", Dick said, "now you know that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Lets try this again. Who loves you?"

"Dick does", I muttered softly.

"Come on", Dick egged, a mischievous grin on his face, "say it louder, I can't quite here you."

"Dick does", I replied, my voice grumbling.

"You can do better than that, scream it to the world, who loves you?"

"Dick does", I yelled in his face.

"That's right", he said elatedly, tossing me up in the air and catching me. I couldn't help my giggle of delight.

"How come you always make me play that with you?" I asked once I was back on his chest.

"'Cause", Dick replied, "I gotta make sure you remember that very important fact. I gotta make sure you know how much I love ya baby bird." I couldn't help but smile at this. For Dick, love seemed to come naturally. In fact, shortly after I'd met him, he'd started telling me he loved me, as nonchalantly as if he were commenting on the weather. Knowing my previous upbringing, he seemed to think I needed all this, which I guess, in a way, I sorta did. It seemed that Dick's love was like Bruce's involving warm arms and cuddles and little soft kisses, which, though I bellyached greatly about, I actually enjoyed quite a bit. Here were these two people that loved me like this and that was just so amazing to me. They made me feel special.

"Hey," I said, "What's my prize?"

"Ohh right", Dick replied, "Why of course it's a great big cuddle from your favorite big brother."

"Aww man", I moaned, "that's a lame prize." Dick grinned and tugged me down into his embrace, cuddling me.

"You're just so cute Jay Jay, I just wanna squeeze you." He kissed the side of my head and nuzzled me. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have an alternative prize, like a video game or something. This one sucks." Dick made a fake affronted noise.

"And here I thought my affection was appreciated, but ohh hey, speaking of material possessions," he said, sitting up slowly and holding me so that I was on his lap, "I got a question for you."

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" I queried, confused.

"Ohh, this'd be your first big Christmas, huh?"

"Yea, on the streets, we didn't really do much in the way of celebrating. I didn't even realize Christmas was coming." Dick nodded happily.

"I love Christmas", he said, eyes gaining a wistful, happy shine, "it's the best time of the year. Alfred makes the most delicious food and Bruce buys everybody presents and I search frantically for something he doesn't already have. I figure he'll spoil you rotten this year since it's you're first so why don't you tell me something you want that you're not gonna tell him about, something preferably under a hundred bucks." I looked up at him in consternation.

"How come?" I asked.

"How come what?"

"How come you're getting me a present?"

"Just 'cause", Dick replied, "I gotta get presents for everyone. I get for Alfred and for Bruce and now I gotta get for you. So, what do you want?" I shrugged.

"I don't know", I replied.

"Well, think about it. I expect an answer by next week."

"What can I get for you?" I asked.

"Ohh, you're under thirteen so you're not morally obligated to get anything for anyone."

"But", I replied, "if you're getting something for me…" Dick shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I like food. You can always get me some food related item."

"What about Bruce?" I asked. Dick rolled his eyes.

"He is the hardest human being in the world to find presents for because he already has everything. He claims he doesn't want anything but that just means you're even more morally obligated to buy him something. So, I guess maybe we can figure something out together. You're lucky, all you gotta do is draw him a picture and he'll be all excited." I raised one eyebrow. "I swear. Draw him a picture one of these days and see what he does. He'll be so elated. You will just make his day."

"But", I replied, "I suck as an artist."

"He doesn't care. He'll love it. Try it." I nodded.

"Alright", Dick said, "on an entirely unrelated note, who wants some cereal?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 21**

"**Well then, they're your family."**

Christmas turned out to be kind of a big deal to a lot of people. Back in the slums, it was just another excuse for people to drink but for everyone at school, it was a major celebration. A month before the holiday, everyone started to get ready. Maloney had plenty of things to say about Christmas, eyes shinning as she described large dinners and time with a family she almost never got to see.

"Mum and Dad always get along fairly well around Christmas, which is great because they usually just argue. We get to eat and exchange gifts. Ohh Jason, I shall simply have to find the perfect gift for you."

"For me?" I asked, "Why me?"

"Because", Maloney said, "You're my very best friend. People can get gifts for friends too."

"Ohh", I said, "but what should I get you?"

"You can get me a book", she replied, "that's what I think I'll get you. I'll have to find the perfect one though. I have to get a present for Mum, Dad, Mrs. Mimsiy (she's my nanny), and you. That's my list. You should make a list Jason, it makes things a lot easier."

"Alright", I said, figuring she knew more about these sorts of things than I did. So, when I got home that afternoon, I sat down at my desk and started my list. Well, I needed to get something for Bruce (obviously) and Dick and Alfred and Maloney and J'onn. So, what to get for each of them? Well, I didn't have any money, so that was kind of a problem.

Bruce didn't give me any sort of allowance or anything. I suppose neither of us had ever really thought about me getting one because I really didn't need anything other than what he provided for me. I mean, there were video games and stuff I guess I wanted on occasion, but I wasn't the sort of person who asked for them.

In fact, after the episode where I had tried to steal from him, I hadn't asked for anything. But, I needed some funds to buy presents. So, that night, when I went up to Bruce to read with him, I had already formulated a plan. "So, uh Jason", Bruce said, glancing interestedly at my selection, "not that this book doesn't look terribly interesting but, just out of curiosity, why are we reading _Bucky the Money Bear Needs Some Money_. I feel like this is a bit below your reading level. Like, several levels below your reading level."

"It's a great story", I replied (I had borrowed it from Maloney and she'd told me it was one of the worst she'd ever read, but I wasn't going to tell him that) "about this happy bear that needs money." Bruce cocked his head and looked at me funny.

"I get the sense you might be trying to tell me something kid. You in need of funds? What's up?"

"Well", I said bashfully, clasping my hands behind my back, "I was talking to Dick when I slept over at his house and he was talking about Christmas…"

"Ahh", Bruce said, scooping me up, "and you want a little money to buy some stuff for friends, that it?" I nodded swiftly. "You don't get an allowance, do you?" I shook my head.

"Tell you what, I used to pay Dick for working for me as Robin. Of course, Dick listened to me on patrol." I smirked. "So, I suppose we can do the same with you. This month was always an exception though because of all that's going on, and I always gave him a little more than usual. So, why don't you tell me how much you think you need and we can go from there."

"I…I don't know", I replied bashfully.

"Well", Bruce replied, "you wanna tell me who you're getting for?"

I nodded swiftly and said, "I gotta list. You wanna see?"

"Sure kiddo, bring it here." I scooted off his lap and rushed to my room, grabbing the list and running back so fast, I was completely out of breath when I made it. Bruce chuckled. "You know, I'm not going to disappear." I clambered back up onto his lap and opened the list.

"See", I said, "I need to get for Alfred, Dick, Maloney, J'onn and you."

"Ohh, don't worry about me", Bruce said, "I don't need anything."

"Neither do I", I replied, "but according to Dick, that's not the point." Bruce chuckled.

"Alright then, I figure a hundred dollars ought to cover all this. If you need any more, we can talk about what you wanted to buy."

"A hundred bucks", I said, eyes going wide, "a hundred whole dollars all for me?" Bruce laughed.

"Yup, anything you don't spend is yours to do with as you please. Now, how about we dump Bucky and read _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ instead?"

"Ok", I said, settling into his lap. He put an arm around my middle and began reading.

"_Far out in the uncharted backwaters of the unfashionable end of the Western Spiral arm of the Galaxy lies a small unregarded yellow sun_."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Now that I had the money, a new problem faced me, what to get everyone. Obviously, this Christmas business was harder than it looked. After a great deal of brainstorming, I finally came up with a present for pretty much everyone. When I found out Bruce was getting something for the Commissioner, I felt obligated to get him something as well, so I did.

As Christmas grew closer, I became more excited. Bruce, having the strange sense of humor he does, tied up all the thugs he caught in ribbon from two weeks to Christmas onward. I got my presents together, Maloney happily helping me. When I was over at her house one day, having her assist me in creating Alfred's gift, she said something interesting. "Ohh, I jut love Christmas Jason. It's the only time I get to have my whole family together. Christmas isn't about the presents you know, not really, it's about family."

"But", I said, pausing in my sewing, "I don't have a family."

"Sure you do", Maloney replied, "Bruce and Alfred and Dick, they're your family."

"But", I replied, "we're not related."

"That doesn't matter", Maloney insisted, "that's not what family is about. Family is just the people that care about you and love you. They all love you, right?" I nodded, figuring that they did.

"Well then", Mel continued, "they're your family." This intrigued me, what she had said. I had a family. Well, so it would seem. I had always wanted a family. But, it wasn't a family like I always thought of family. Did they consider themselves my family? I didn't even know. Dick had said he was my big brother, but did that make Bruce my father. If I had a father as cool as Bruce… well it was just inconceivable that someone like me would stumble upon something so wonderful.

These thoughts flurried like snow in my mind all the way to Christmas. Two weeks before the holiday, things really started to get into gear. Dick had us all out in the wilderness of Alaska, picking out the perfect tree. When we found it, Dick insisted Bruce cut it down himself.

"Hey wait, no", Dick yelped when Bruce pulled out a laser to cut through the tree.

"What", Bruce moaned. The snow was beginning to pick up and it looked like a blizzard was coming.

"You have to use an axe", Dick insisted.

"No", Bruce replied, "That'll take forever."

"Use an axe", Dick insisted, confiscating the laser and tossing it into a snowdrift. He handed Bruce a traditional axe. Bruce looked at it as if it were the most foreign thing in the world.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Cut down the tree. Now, go, hop to it." So, Dick, Alfred and I sat inside the ship, sipping hot chocolate during the blizzard as Bruce cut down the tree.

"You know", Bruce called over the snow, "You all could, like come out here and help me."

"Nah", I replied, "You look like you're doing great on your own. Keep going." Three hours later we were decorating it in the living room with a million and one ornaments while Bruce shivered, grumbled and soaking his toes in hot water.

I helped Alfred bake in the kitchen (doing more eating than baking) and wrapped presents with Dick. Everyone was really secretive, keeping to themselves and trying to keep anyone else from finding out presents. Dick spent more and more time over at the manor, which I was really happy about since we had such a good time together.

On my last day of school before Christmas, I gave my gift to Maloney. She opened it eagerly, eyes glittering. "It was one of Bruce's", I explained, "but he said I could give it to you. It's a first edition _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_." I thought Maloney might faint right there. Instead, she threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly.

"Ohh Jason, it's the best thing ever. I love it so. Jason, you're amazing. And here all I got you was chocolate." I perked up at that.

"Oh, chocolate, I want some." She giggled and gave me a box of some of the best chocolate I've ever had. Together, we ate it all right then, chatting about holiday plans and how we didn't want to go back to school. The day before Christmas Eve, Batman, Nightwing and I went up to the Watchtower where there were decorations everywhere. Many of the female superheroes tried to trap Batman under various pieces of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, but Batman successfully managed to burn them all (the mistletoe, not the women).

Superman bounced up, happy as a lark, and presented Batman with a book entitled _Relaxing: how to unwind and appreciate your friends_. He rolled his eyes and gave Superman a toaster. I managed to ditch Batman long enough to find J'onn, who was in his room. "J'onn, J'onn, J'onn", I said excitedly, "look, look, look."

J'onn looked up, smiling at me. "What is it?" he asked. I rushed up to him and held out a poorly wrapped box.

"Sorry about the wrapping paper, I'm not very good at wrapping stuff yet."

"It's fine", J'onn said, "You got me a gift?"

"'Course", I replied, "You're my friend."

"I have never received a gift before", J'onn said softly, opening the box with the utmost reverence.

"They're cookies", I said proudly, "I baked them myself. I even bought all the ingredients. Alfred helped a little, but mostly I did it. Do you like them?" J'onn sampled one, tasting it slowly in his mouth.

"It is delicious", he said, "but I have nothing for you."

"That's alright", I replied, "I don't mind."

"Well", J'onn said, "since on this planet it is customary for one to give a gift when one receives one, I must find something for you." He thought for a moment and then picked up a rock by his bedside.

"It is a rock from Mars", he said. I gave a squeal and turned a circle.

"Really, from Mars? That's so cool! Thanks so much!" J'onn smiled at me and ate another cookie.

"Robin", Batman called, "time to go."

"Merry Christmas J'onn", I yelled, rushing out.

"Merry Christmas", J'onn said softly, eyes alight with happiness. That evening, we also visited the Commissioner, during which time Batman informed him that unless he was urgently needed, he would be taking Christmas off. The Commissioner nodded as if he had expected this.

"Here", Batman said, holding out a gift to him.

"Wait", Nightwing cried, shoving Batman aside, "mine first!"

"Yea right", I said, pushing Nightwing, "Mine first." The Commissioner laughed and opened my gift.

"Look", I said, "it's a Commissioner signal, you know, so when people need to call you. I made it myself. I bought the flashlight and then I painted it and put a G on the front, you know, for Gordon." The Commissioner snickered and wrapped an arm around me.

"Thank you very much Robin, I love it. Here you go." He handed me a gift as well.

"Alright, handcuffs", I yelled excitedly, hopping up and down.

"Open mine", Nightwing said, shoving his gift at Gordon.

"A picture of you", Gordon said, "how nice."

"That way", Nightwing said proudly, "You can remember me."

"Believe me Nightwing, I am never going to forget you. After all, you've only given me a picture of yourself every Christmas since I met you."

"Every Christmas?" I asked incredulously. Gordon nodded.

"If anyone ever raids my house, they're going to think I'm sort of stalker."

"Ohh yea", Nightwing said, "and these, since Batman said no one would want to receive a picture of me."

"Ohh these are the best cigars, thank you Nightwing." Nightwing grinned.

"Batman told me not to encourage your quote quote nasty habit, but I figured you'd appreciate them." Gordon nodded.

"Here Nightwing."

"Alright, a picture of you! I'll hang it next to the mushrooms growing out of the wall in my apartment."

"And", Gordon continued, "a key to the city, since your mentor always got them but you never did."

"Yes", Nightwing cried, fist pumping, "that's what I'm talking about. See Batman, he appreciates me." Batman gave Gordon a bulletproof vest, the most advanced there was yet developed. "Just stay safe." Gordon smiled and held out a wrapped gift to Batman, who opened it.

"A bell", he said, "Really?"

"I'm tired of you sneaking up on me", the Commissioner replied, "if you wear that around your neck, maybe I'll be able to keep track of you." Batman rolled his eyes and took the bottle of wine the Commissioner had presented him with as well before swinging out across the city.

"Merry Christmas", I called, climbing onto Nightwing's back.

"You need to learn how to swing", Nightwing grunted, hefting me up.

"Merry Christmas", Gordon called as we flew away. And then, Christmas Eve was upon us and the snow fell light and airy like fairy dust all over the yard. Dick woke us up that morning, having spent the night at Wayne Manor, by putting snow in our beds. Bruce and I had a good time chasing him down. Once we caught him and had him hanging upside down in the cave, I crawled up onto Bruce's lap.

"It's freezing", I whined, burying my toes in his shirt.

"Yea, it is."

"It just snowed", Dick said brightly, "Bruce, I want some of your food."

"We should go outside and play", I said hopefully, looking at the two of them as Bruce fed bits of waffle off his fork to Dick, who's arms were tied behind him.

"Yea", Dick said, spitting syrup at me, "that would be fun. Lets go get dressed." Bruce cut the rope and Dick slammed onto the cave floor.

"Ouch", he whimpered, but Bruce and I were already rushing up the stairs. I was the first one in my snow clothes and therefore the first outside. The world was covered in white. I gazed at it excitedly, kneeling down to touch it. Dick was hot on my heels, Bruce joining us a moment later.

"Alright", Dick yelled, "snowball fight!" Then, he started pelting me with snow. I roared and chased him, throwing snow as hard as I could. At first, Bruce, Dick and I just threw snow at each other but, gradually, we went on to more sophisticated attacks, each building a fort to crouch behind and an arsenal of variously shaped balls.

Bruce and I made a temporary truce, intending to destroy Dick. "Alright", he yelled from behind his castle, you guys asked for it. With that, he braved our barrage and tackled Bruce. The two of them wrestled across the snow, I leaping in to join the fight until we were all soaked and out of breathe. By that time, it was late afternoon and practically time for dinner.

Lying in the snow together and laughing loudly, Bruce sat up slowly. "Come on", he said, "I'm frozen, lets go inside." Dick nodded and picked himself, clasping Bruce's hand to help him up as well. Bruce grabbed me by the back of my jacket and hauled me up onto my feet, giving me a few rough swats to get the snow off. I giggled and shoved his hands away.

"Beat you both inside", I cried, and raced ahead. Panting, we all three skidded through the doorway.

"Wait", Alfred said, stopping us before we could even get inside, "no wet clothes all over my clean carpet. You take those off in the kitchen and take these." He held up a pile of blankets. "They've been sitting by the fire, I trust that they are rather warm." I buried my face in one, breathing a sigh of pleasure.

"Alright", Bruce said, "those blankets look a lot better than all these clothes anyway." We all three stripped down to our underwear and wrapped ourselves in blankets, curling up together in front of the fire.

"That was so much fun", I breathed, pressing myself to Bruce's hip. He put an arm around me and nodded.

"We used to have some pretty intense fights back in my day", Dick said, "I remember. Those were wild years." Bruce grinned and nodded.

"Dinner", Alfred called.

"Alright", Dick said, leaping up.

"Put some clothes on first", Alfred said sternly. "I will not have the three of you eating in your under garments." We rolled our eyes and went to our rooms, returning clad in warm sweaters and thick woolen socks. The food was incredible, more than I had ever seen in my whole life. Every food you could think of was there so, naturally, I had to have a little bit of everything.

"Oink, oink", Dick teased, twitching his nose and shoveling his fifth helping of macaroni onto his plate, "little piggy. You're gonna be chubby."

"Course he is", Bruce replied, cutting his seventh piece of meat in the most stately manner he could muster, "we're trying to fatten him up so he can be our Christmas hog next year." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, but I'll just be an appetizer, you can be the main course. Look at all the food you got on your plate."

"Please", Dick said, "Bruce'd be gross. I mean, you are what you eat and Bruce eats the superstitious and cowardly lot of Gotham. That's why you never see some of those thugs again. Bruce is letting the Joker age, you know, like fine wine." Bruce snickered and took another helping of potatoes.

After dinner, we were all so full, we could do nothing more than curl up together on the couch in front of the TV where Dick insisted we watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. Bruce leaned back and hauled Dick up on one side, me on the other. "My boys", he whispered softly with a sigh of pleasure, holding us both tightly. Dick rubbed his head against Bruce's chest, eyes glittering happily.

"I love you so much Bruce", he murmured, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Dickie bird, I love you too", Bruce replied, kissing his nose. "And you blue jay, Merry Christmas to you." He nuzzled my nose, eyes glittering at me, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bruce", I murmured.

"I love you too" he replied. Finally, the move ended and the three of us staggered to our rooms. I was so excited about the next day, I couldn't even sleep. I was exhausted, but could not close my eyes. They just kept popping open.

I tossed and turned, thinking about Christmas and hoping everyone would love their presents and not think they were dumb. I was pretty excited about getting presents too and all that together should not have allowed me to fall asleep but, eventually, I did anyway.


	23. Chapter 22

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 22**

"**I mean, we are a family, aren't we?"**

"It's Christmas!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs, "Its Christmas, everybody get up!" I was just wondering what was going on when Dick grabbed me, hauled me over his shoulder, and ran out of the room screaming. "It's Christmas!" Bruce came out, shuffling blearily and watched as Dick bounded down the stairs with me over his shoulders in a fireman's hold. He tossed me onto the couch and came back a moment later, dragging Alfred and Bruce.

He forced them down next to me and hopped on Bruce's lap. "Christmas", he said excitedly.

"What are you five?" I asked sarcastically.

"Today I am", he replied, "I'm trying to maintain my child like joy."

"More like your child like irritatingness", Bruce grumbled. But, I wasn't listening anymore. I was too busy gazing at the sparkling lights on the tree and beneath them, what looked like a million presents.

"Whoa", I said softly. Bruce looked up.

"Why don't you go find yours", he said, "you too Dick. Get off me." Dick scrambled off his lap and rushed down to the tree. I looked all of them over, that colorful paper, those scintillating ribbons.

"Yea, Wingrangs!" Dick yelled, "Yes!"

"Wingrangs?" I asked.

"Like batarangs, only shaped like my symbol. Thanks Bruce." Dick rushed up, embracing Bruce quickly and then returning to the tree to finish opening his presents.

"What's up?" Bruce asked, sitting down next to me.

"There are so many", I said softly, "I just can't believe it."

"Go on", Bruce said gently, "open one." So, I took the first present. It was addressed to me from Bruce. I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out." So, I tore off the paper. Beneath it was a new video game. I stared at it for a sec.

"You like it?" Bruce asked.

"I love it", I exclaimed, "it's the one I've been wanting." I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Bruce laughed.

"Go on and open another."

"There are more for me?" I exclaimed.

"Of course", Bruce replied, "keep going." I rushed back to the tree, eager to see what the paper would reveal next. Soon enough, Dick and I had successfully made it though most of the presents beneath the tree, pausing every once in a while to hand a present to Bruce or Alfred.

Most of Bruce's presents were from his various girlfriends, which he made assorted faces at. I saw everything from disgusted Bruce to mortified Bruce to just plain baffled Bruce. His gift from Alfred, however, made him smile.

"Alright Alfred, this tie is so much better than the one Mindy gave me."

"I assumed you would appreciate a tie not covered in male genitalia."

"Where does she buy this stuff?" Bruce said incredulously.

"Oo", Dick said, "Can I inherit your penis tie?"

"Sure", Bruce said, handing Dick the tie, "it is all yours."

"Yes!" Dick said excitedly.

Dick's present to Bruce also made him cock his head in confusion. "Dick, what is this?"

"It's an Atlantean spear", Dick replied proudly, "it's about four thousand years old, or at least, that's what the museum guide said. I don't know how good Atlanteans are at keeping time though."

"How the hell did you get your hands on one of these? I've been trying to get Arthur to sell me one for years, but he never would. Said something about their being too rare or something."

A mischievous smile lit Dick's features and he said in a sly voice, "I stole it from an Atlantean museum."

"What", Bruce exclaimed, "You stole this?"

"I left some money", Dick said defensively, "don't get your playboy panties from Nikki in a twist. Are even gonna wear those, because if not, I'll take them off your hands. They sorta go with the tie."

"How much money did you leave them?"

"Three dollars and twenty seven cents."

"You paid three dollars and twenty seven cents for a priceless Atlantean spear." Dick nodded.

"Relax, they didn't know it was me that stole it and they never will. Merry Christmas Daddy!"

My biggest present also happened to be one of the last I opened. Tearing off the paper, I came upon a sight I would never forget. There was one of the Batmobile's tires with a bow on it. Bruce, Alfred and Dick burst out laughing.

"I figured", Bruce said between giggles, "you were so keen on having one before, I thought you might like this one now." I couldn't help but start giggling as well.

Alfred presented Dick and I with our presents. "That book is quite popular in England Master Jason. I assumed you might enjoy it." I nodded elatedly, gazing at the cover.

"Alright", Dick exclaimed, "British cologne. Now all the ladies will think I'm like James Bond."

"Hah", I laughed, "and then they'll see your tie and know you for what you really are, a dick."

"I resent that", Dick said, "and here I was about to present you with your gift." He handed me a box wrapped only slightly better than my wrapping jobs had been. I opened it and there, lying in the box, was a carefully folded Robin costume. I looked up at him.

"Now", Dick said, settling next to me, "don't expect it to fit you, because it was tailored for me, but it was the first one I ever wore and I want you to have it."

"Wh…why?" I stuttered, completely overwhelmed by the gift.

"Because", he replied, "you're the new Robin. Call it a passing of the mantle if you will. Welcome to the legacy." I leapt onto him, hugged him tightly. "And", he continued, "I also got you a video game, just because." I grinned.

"Alright", Bruce said, "I guess that's all the gifts. Why don't we help Alfred make breakfast?"

"Wait", I said, releasing Dick, "I have presents for all of you."

"Ohh, you didn't have to kiddo", Dick said.

"I wanted to", I replied, "wait a sec." I darted off and came back a moment later with an armful of gifts. "Here Alfred, this one is for you." Alfred opened it and gave a happy exclamation.

"What is it?" Dick asked, confused. I gave him a kind of hurt look.

"I mean, I of course know what it is, but I just…"

"Give it a rest Dick", Bruce growled.

"Do you like it?" I asked Alfred hopefully. He nodded.

"Of course dear boy, it is exactly what I wanted. Why don't you tell me about it?" (I later learned that this question was a classic adult ploy to ascertain what something was without actually asking the kid outright, which I thought was pretty clever since I totally didn't suspect a thing at the time.)

"Well", I said, "I knew I could buy you an oven mitt at the store, but Maloney said he could help me make one so I thought you might like that."

"Ohh of course", Alfred said, "it is much better than a store bought mitt."

"It even says Alfred on it", I said proudly, "See?" I showed him where I had stitched the name Alfred on the side. "I mean", I murmured, blushing slightly, "I know my sewing isn't very good…"

"No", Alfred said, "it is wonderful sewing Jason, such a thoughtful gift."

"What's with the spear on the end?" Dick asked.

"Well", I said bashfully, "I couldn't figure out how to attach a thumb so I figured you could just, you know, spear the food."

"Hey", Dick said, "I can think of a pretty good use for this." He grabbed the mitt, put it on, and started poking Bruce with it. "Beep, beep, I'm a poking robot named Dick, beep bo beep." Bruce scowled at him.

"I'm gonna break your hand."

"It's a wonderful gift Master Jason, I love it." He hugged me tightly.

"Here Dick", I said, handing him his gifts.

"Ohh", Dick said, "I get two gifts. That's because I'm the most important." He opened the first one and Bruce, Alfred and I burst out laughing.

"Fabreeze, really now?"

"You're apartment smells awful", I replied, laughing, "I figured this would make it a little better."

"Good one kiddo", Bruce said, giving me a high five.

"Alright", Dick said stoically, "second gift." He opened it and gave an exclamation of glee.

"Alright", he said, "this is one of the nicest hairbrushes I've ever owned."

"I figured, since you spend all your money on hair products, you might appreciate another one."

"Ohh", Dick gave a squeal, "it says Phyllis on the back."

"Phyllis?" Bruce asked.

"The name of my mullet", Dick replied.

"You named your mullet?" Dick nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks so much little buddy."

"This is for you Bruce", I said, handing the rectangular gift to him.

"Alright", Bruce said, "lets see." He opened up the gift. "A book", he exclaimed, "did you write it?" I nodded bashfully.

"It's kinda like, you know, the story of Batman, only like shortened. I drew the pictures too, 'cause Dick said you liked getting pictures."

"I love getting pictures", Bruce replied, "Shall we read it together?"

"Alright", I said. Bruce went over to his chair and sat down. Dick slid over the side, squeezing in next to Bruce and I clambered up onto his lap.

"Come on Alfred", I said, "You're in here too."

"Really?" Alfred said, surprised, "Well then I simply must play witness to my literary debut." I giggled and settled.

"Everybody ready?" Bruce asked. We all nodded.

"Alright. Well, this story is entitled _Batman_."

"Original", Dick commented. Bruce elbowed him roughly.

"I like the cover art", Alfred said. On the front cover of the book (which was made of cardboard) was a drawing I did of Batman. I shrugged.

"I'm not a very good artist."

"You kidding", Bruce said, "you're an amazing artist. You're better than Picasso. He never could get the dimensions right on any of his art. The eyes were always too big or the noses were in the wrong place." I giggled and Bruce opened the book, starting to read. "_Once there was a little boy named Bruce Wayne who lived in Gotham city. He was rich._"

"Aww, look at little tinie Bruce. He's so cute", Dick cooed.

"_Bruce had a Mother and a Father and a butler named Alfred. He was very happy._"

"Look at that smile", Alfred chortled. "I wish you smiled like that now Master Bruce." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"_Then, one night, Bruce and his parents went to go see a movie. But, they didn't come back. So, that night, Bruce pledged he would rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents. Left in the care of Alfred, he grew up, learning and growing until he was the biggest person ever._ Well, Jason, I don't know if I'm the biggest person ever", Bruce chuckled.

"You are really big though" I said.

"Superman's bigger."

"But he doesn't seem as big as you." Bruce smirked.

"He's right though", Dick said, "You are probably the biggest person I know. Not, like, in terms of size but just in the way you are I guess. It's good though, makes us all feel safe." Alfred nodded in agreement and Bruce looked at all of us for a moment before continuing.

"_Bruce learned from teachers all over the world about how to fight and be a detective. Soon, he was ready and all he needed was a symbol. He needed something scary to scare the criminals. So, he chose a bat. He set up a base of operations underneath his manor and started fighting criminals. He fought crime alone, except for Commissioner Gordon_."

"Oo", Dick crooned, "Gordon looks so cute. Look at him with his little cigar."

"Did you draw Gordon dying from lung cancer?" Bruce grumbled. I shook my head. "Well, you should."

"Alright, let's continue", Dick said, cutting him off, "leave Gordon and his bad habits alone."

"_Batman helped create a special group of people called the Justice League. Together, they fought for truth and justice and saved the world. Batman was the best of them though. _You little kiss ass", Bruce growled, kissing the side of my head. I giggled.

"I like how you drew Master Superman," Alfred commented, "although he does look a little squat."

"He looks like a turd with a cape." Dick said.

"Jason was going for the life like look, weren't you Jason?" Bruce snickered. I nodded, giggling._ "However, Bruce was still alone fighting crime in Gotham. But then, something changed. One day, Bruce went to the circus and saw a young acrobat. The acrobat's parents had died, so Bruce decided to take him in. His name was Richard, but everyone called him Dick. _For obvious reasons", Bruce added at the end.

"Hardy, har, har", Dick muttered sarcastically. "You're so witty Bruce."

"Anyway", Alfred said forcibly.

"_Dick became Robin, Batman's sidekick, and he made Batman very happy. Batman raised him like he was his own son and loved him very much."_ Bruce smiled at Dick, who grinned back. "_Dick grew up in Wayne manor with Alfred and Bruce and they were all happy together." _

"I like small me", Dick said, "You drew me so cute Jay." I smiled at him.

"_Then, one day, Dick decided he didn't want to be Robin anymore. He wanted to be a new superhero. So, he took the name Nightwing and moved out of the manor. Bruce and Alfred missed him a lot."_

"Aww", Dick said, "Did you guys miss me?" Alfred nodded.

"Very much so."

"What about you Bruce?"

"Nope, not at all." Dick glared at him.

"Yea, I guess I missed you a little." Dick grinned and cuddled him.

"_So, Bruce went on as Batman and Dick became Nightwing. But, there was no Robin. Then, one day, Batman had his car parked in Crime Alley when a boy named Jason tried to steal one of his tires. Batman caught the boy and sent him to what he thought was a school for boys who committed crimes. In reality, it was a crime ring. _

_Jason decided to help Batman bust the crime ring and they became good friends. When they had taken down the ring, Batman decided to make Jason his new partner. So, Jason got to go live with Batman. Jason had an awful life before so he was really happy to come live with Bruce. He got everything he could have ever wanted, including a family. He got the most amazing big brother Dick and Alfred and Bruce to take care of him. And everyone was happy. The End._"

"And that's a family picture of us." I said, pointing out the photo I had pasted in the back of the book. Bruce looked at it, confused.

"Why are you bigger than everyone else?"

"Well", I replied, somewhat bashfully, "I found a picture of you, Dick, Alfred and Clark so I covered Clark's head with my head. We didn't have a family photo with me in so I made one. I hope that's ok. I mean, we are a family, aren't we?" Bruce looked down at me, surprised and I blushed. Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Of course we're a family Jason, all of us. If you want a family photo, we'll take one. Lord knows we need one. Although, this is an improvement over the original picture." With that, he held me close, one arm around me, the other around Dick. Dick put his hand over mine and Alfred fondled my hair. I felt, at that moment, more happy and loved than I ever had before.

"I love you all so much", I said softly.

"And we love you too", they murmured.


	24. Chapter 23

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 23**

"**I've never kissed a boy before."**

It was a week after Christmas when Bruce told me. I was screwing around in my room with J'onn. The hardest thing in the world is trying to wrestle a Martian, but I sure as hell was trying as long as I could. As soon as I got him pined, he would slid right out from under me as if he were water. "It's not fair", I roared, "how come I can never beat you?" J'onn chuckled.

"Because I am a Martian and you are a human."

"Ohh yea!" I said, and I leapt off my bed, knowing he would catch me, which he did. I squealed as he tossed me upside down and caught me by my ankles.

"Hey J'onn", Bruce said leaning against my doorway. J'onn looked up from where he had me pinned to the ground. "I need to talk to Jason." I looked up at him, confused and J'onn slithered off me.

"That's alright", he said, "I need to be going anyway. I have league duties to attend too."

"Aww", I whined, "no, don't go. Stay here." J'onn smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Tomorrow perhaps."

"You know", Bruce said, stopping him as he walked out the door, "you're under no obligation to come over here and play with him as often as you do. I understand if you don't want to or if you're busy."

"It's alright" J'onn replied, giving Bruce a small smile, "his humanity is refreshing." With that, he was gone and I was left, sitting cross-legged on my bed and scowling.

"How come you made him leave?"

"Because", Bruce said, sitting down across from me on the bed, "We need to talk. This is very serious and I need you to pay close attention because there are some things that are going to change around here." Immediately, I stiffened because those were not nice words at all.

"What sort of things?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well", he replied, "Christmas has given me quite a bit to think about. Things are a lot different with you around." This was starting to sound really bad and I wasn't liking it very much at all. "Anyway, I have a few questions for you Jason." He'd called me Jason. He rarely called me Jason anymore. It was always Jay or blue jay or jaybird but not Jason.

"First of all, do you like living here?" I nodded. "What do you think about living with me?" I shrugged.

"I like you fine." That was the understatement of the century, but I was getting wary and when things are uncertain, it's best to mask the depths of one's emotion.

"What would you think of me maybe, you know, finding you a family, a conventional one I mean?"

"Ohh", I said, leaping up and fighting back tears, "so I see how it is, you're looking to get rid of me now, huh? I'm too much trouble now. Well, I ain't gonna let you. I'll just go back to the streets. I don't need you and your stupid rich boy house and your stupid rich boy life. I'd rather live there than here anyway."

"Jason", Bruce said as gently as he could, obviously trying to soothe me, "I'm only bringing all this up because I believe you deserve something more stable. You've been living without a real sense of permanency all this time and I don't want that for you anymore."

"So, you're gonna just kick me out?" I snapped.

"No", Bruce continued, "I wanted to know if you craved a conventional family or if, perhaps, you might consider becoming….my son." What ever I had been expecting him to say, it hadn't been that and I froze, eyes wide.

"You wanna adopt me?" I said softly. Bruce nodded.

"Not as a charity case or because I feel sorry for you, but just because I love you and, as far as I'm concerned, you already are my son. I just thought we might make it permanent. But, if you don't want to live here…" Whatever else he was going to say was lost because, at that moment, I had launched myself into his arms.

"You really want me?" I murmured softly, unbelievingly. Bruce nodded and stroked my hair.

"You pointed it out at Christmas Jason, we're a family. We didn't plan it; it just sort of happened. Now, I want to make that official, and legal for that matter. You won't be able to stay here for very much longer unless we do something. Child Services has already been on my ass about you staying here illegally. But, if you want a regular family, I can promise you the very best there is."

"No", I replied, "I want you. I wanna stay with you." He smiled broadly, eyes glittering.

"I was hoping you'd say yes…son." He scooped me up, pressing my forehead to his chin. All I could do was tremble with bliss. I was going to be his son!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

It took a while for it to sink in, this giant change that was coming up all of the sudden. My world was not overturned as drastically as I had thought it would be though. Life pretty much just went on, same as always. At first, no one really knew. I told Maloney, of course. She was so excited for me, J'onn too.

Then, it hit me, one day as I was reading. I would never be on the streets again. Not long after that realization was another, that I would never see my street friends again. This totally new and startling reality threw an interesting twist on the adoption. All of the sudden, what had been an obvious positive development was now thrown into doubt.

Did I really want to leave the streets? What if that really was where I belonged, not here? I had grown up in Crime Alley and the surrounding neighborhoods; they had been my home. True, they had been a home full of loneliness, suffering and terror, but they had been home. This new world I had just recently grown accustomed to was not quite a part of me yet, not like those dark streets and shaded gutters.

I was a street kid and no piece of paper or name change in the world could alter that irrevocable fact of my heritage. I spent days thinking over all this and wondering. I hated the streets, but could I honestly leave them behind.

Somehow, always in the back of my mind had been the idea that I would return to where I had come from after I was done being Robin, that this was not a permanent stay in the lap of luxury. People didn't just change class, not like that. Everything was set and there were the well-to-do people and the not so well-to-do people.

Finally, after much debate and many sleepless nights I decided I at least had to have a sense of closure. I had to firmly close the door on that part of myself and move on. So, I resolved myself to a visit back home, one last time.

The trepidation that crowded the days before my secret visit filled me to the brim. There were things I hadn't even noticed I missed before but now I began to crave. The nights spent in the open air, the games of kick the can on the streets, the freedom to move and do as I pleased.

Bruce didn't have many rules, but those that were could be stifling at times. Regulations such as no running near breakable things or no muddy feet on the couch made sense, but they remained constant reminders of my lack of full freedom. School too, seemed only to echo that I was not my own master any longer. Things like homework made this plain. The feeling of real freedom was one I could hardly wait to immerse myself in.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

When Bruce saw my homework load, the first thing he said was no patrol. I made the usual fuss and complained enough to make everything convincing and he left. I waited for about twenty minutes. It was probably longer than I needed too, for the Batman moved incredibly quickly and was far from the manor within five, but I wanted to give him time to double back if, on the off chance he had to.

I wasn't quite sure why I was determined to keep this all a secret from Bruce. There was no guarantee he would say no to my plan if I just asked, but there was a chance he would and that was one I simply could not accept. Once he said no, he would be on the alert, waiting for me to go out anyway, and then I would never be able to escape.

And, even if he _did_ say yes and promised to stay away and let me do everything on my own, somehow, it would seen quite as perfect. If I was asking permission for something, the freedom would not be as complete. No, I had to do this without his knowledge and without asking. That was the only way.

As soon as I had waited the allotted time, I crept as cautiously as I could through the house and down to the cave. While it would be much easier for me to just sneak out my window, actually getting to Gotham would take forever and half the night would be over before I even made it to the city limits. No, a bike would be much faster.

Dressing as Robin would also simplify things, but that too I decided against. After all, I was not going out to say goodbye as Robin. I was going as Jason Todd, the street kid, not Robin the boy hero.

Kicking the bike into gear, I revved the engine and spurned her foreward and into the night. The air flurried through my hair, tossing it erratically. Normally, I would be wearing a helmet, but I had opted against one tonight. The bike I had borrowed was also unmarked. No point in revealing Bruce's identity for one night of freedom.

The moon was high in the sky and perfectly round, shinning down over the landscape. I could see almost as well as if it were midday, but the light from the sentinel of the night made everything look flat and featureless.

Soon enough, I cruised through the backside of the Gotham city limits. That was when I slowed down and quieted the engine a bit. It would hardly be beneficial for me to wake everyone up with my roaring.

After gaining my bearings and figuring out where I was, I dismounted the bike and walked her over to one of the concealed bat bunkers littered throughout the city. Keeping her with me would be useful, but Batman could track these things and I wanted to be untraceable tonight. After making sure there was no one around, I opened the bunker and slid the bike smoothly in. There, now there was no possible way anyone would be able to find me.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. That same old Gotham smell pervaded my nostrils and I took a moment to let it all seep in, reliving old memories. Somehow, it was different smelling it when he wasn't looming behind me. Onward I walked, watching the people and getting a feel for who they were and what they were doing. To my delight, everything seemed to move to the same rhythm and pace it had when I too had been a part of the song of Gotham's rancid underbelly.

My clothes would have been a dead giveaway that I didn't belong, had I not chosen my most ripped up ones. One plain, stained and slightly torn t-shirt and a pair of jeans with one leg completely gone below the knee and the other peppered with myriad rips, courtesy of the time Dick came over and we had the bright idea of playing beside one of the property's many ravines.

I remembered Bruce yelling at Dick for ten minutes while I winced and trembled, Alfred doing his best to clean the massive tear wounds on my legs, gifts from the rocks I had rolled over on my way down. I quickly shook the memory out of my mind, determined to focus.

The first thing on my agenda was to visit where my mother had been buried. No one knew what had happened to my father's body. I didn't particularly care about him though. He had left me. Slowly, I made my way through the alleyways to a tiny graveyard at the very outer edge of the slums, facing the countryside. It was a squalid place, some of the graves dug so carelessly, they overlapped.

My mother's headstone was very simple. It said her name and the years she had been alive. Some old friend of hers who'd had a little money had paid for it. It wasn't the nicest headstone, but at least she had one. Many didn't.

I curled my legs beneath me and closed my eyes, settling down lightly on her grave. The ground was hard and coarse, but I didn't care. "Hey mom", I said softly, feeling kind of foolish. "I'm…I'm leaving this place, you know, going to live with this guy. He's really nice and I like him a lot. I think he loves me, you know, like I figure you did. Only, he's not sick like you were so he can pay a little more attention to me. I'm happy now and things are a lot better than they were. I hope you're happy."

Tracing patterns in the earth, I sat in silence on her grave, lost in thought and memories. I was stiff and cold when I finally decided it was time for me to go. I hadn't brought a watch, but I had a pretty good sense of how much time had passed and estimated about half the night was done already. I needed to get moving. "Goodbye Mom", I whispered, a few tears collecting in my eyes. Then, before I really started crying, I raced off, rushing out of the graveyard.

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going and barreled straight into something hard. Looking up slowly, I came face to face with Duncan "the rock" Dyre, one of the biggest teenage drug dealers in this part of town and the fiercest of the Diablos. "Uhh, hey Duncan", I said nervously, backing away, "what's up? Business good in this part of town?"

"You little son of a bitch", he hissed, hauling me up by my collar, "You know how much trouble you and your little "gang" have caused me?" For emphasis, one of his friends tugged the chain of a large put bull, causing the animal to snarl and turn circles, teeth clacking together like great millstones. I trembled slightly.

"Look man", I said, "I can make it up to you."

"Too late for that punk", he growled, "I already got all yo little friends. Was wondering when you'd show up. Knew you'd go running for yo slut mama when you did." I was too high off the ground to take offense at the crack on my mother's behalf, so I just trembled and hoped I wouldn't die.

"So boys", Duncan called to the others around him, "how's about we finish the last of the Renegades." That was when my brain started working again. Not everything was the same since when I'd last run these streets. These days, I could defend myself. I twisted up, knocking Duncan's chin with my knee. He howled in pain dropped me. I turned in mid air, landed on my feet, and took off running.

"Get 'em", Duncan roared, and they were in hot pursuit. I highly doubted they would release the dog after me, but if Duncan got angry enough, he might. I planned to be well away by that time though. Sliding through a broken warehouse window, I took a short cut through, bounding over abandoned equipment and boxes to pop out on the other side.

Clambering up the fire escape, I crouched in the shadows, heart pumping and adrenaline flaring. If Batman was here, he would have beaten them to a pulp for me, but he wasn't here. I was alone and that much was obvious to me now. The gang members skidded around on the ground, searching. "Find that son of a bitch," Duncan roared, "so we can give him the same treatment we gave his little friend."

My ears perked at that. Little friend? Who could they be talking about? After scouring the general area for about ten minutes, they finally loped off, yelling and whooping about a convenience store they were going to knock up. Cautiously, I emerged from my hole, trembling with all my senses alert.

Once I was absolutely sure they were long gone, I finally started my slow trek back through the city, in the opposite direction from where I'd come. My thoughts, however, bounded ahead of me. Who was the friend they were referring too? I wasn't aware that any of my old friends were even still on the streets. What had they done to deal with him?

A shiver went down my spine and I gazed up the high building walls around me. They made me feel lonely. I thought wistfully of the fire back home, where Bruce would be settling down later that evening, waiting for me to come to him with a book. But, I shook that away. "Thoughts on the task at hand Todd", I murmured to myself.

I continued traveling, knowing that it was best to keep moving, especially since I had to avoid both Batman and the Diablos. Everything was so familiar yet, at the same time, foreign, as if, in my absence, all that I knew had changed. This area of the city was notoriously cruel to those who did not live within its dank depths and I felt like an outsider. Before, it had felt like I fit. Now, however, everything was uncertain.

I slipped on a patch of grim and toppled, landing hard on my side. Bubbling up from the tear in my leg, red blood gushed, making me feel sick. I had never been one to quail at the sight of blood, but today it made me retch, empting my stomach on the street beside me. "Stupid kid, stop that", a man howled, rushing up towards me with a stick in hand.

I scrambled up, my hand pressed to my leg, and darted away, but not before the stick came down heavily across my shoulders. A gained a few more bruises from the rocks he threw at my retreating back, as if I were some sort of rabid dog he had to drive off.

Panting, I leaned heavily against the brick wall of The Lucky Leprechaun, a sleazy little bar I had sought to avoid during my days on the streets. "Hey kid", a man hissed from a doorway. "You a runaway? You know, I got an easy way for you to make money. You don't gotta steal or deal or nothing. The pay's good."

"No thanks", I mumbled, walking off swiftly. The moon stared down coldly at me, dark clouds gathering around it like hordes of invaders. I shuddered and continued on a little more swiftly. It seemed even that heavenly body was against me this evening.

Beginning to wonder why I had even started out on this excursion in the first place, I stumbled over a lose board protruding from the sagging structure of a building. Reeling back in shock, I realized where I was. It was the old lair of the Renegades. Slowly, I slithered through the back door and climbed the steps, stopping every few seconds to listen for anyone else who might be here with me.

The whole thing looked almost exactly the same. Obviously, the police hadn't bothered to really clean it up. Puppet's bed lay just as it had, all our stuff still littering the space. I was glad though, that the Police had removed Slasher's body. That would have been an awful thing to come across. Digging through my corner, I gave a cry of surprise, for there was my old dope, right where I'd hidden it.

The urge to smoke came over me like a wave, shoving me back onto my haunches. Just one puff and everything would be so much better. Slowly, I opened the bag, reaching in to get at the stuff that had lain there so long, just waiting for me. But then, I paused. How would Bruce feel?

"No!" I yelled suddenly, hurling the stuff as hard as I could across the room, "None of that anymore, not for me, I'm done." Deciding it would be best just to leave before the temptation grew to great for me to bear, I quickly skittered out.

Back beneath the winking stars, I felt the wind pick up, tugging at my clothes and chilling me to the bone. I was freezing now. A few lazy snowflakes meandered their way down, leaving light kisses on my cheeks and nose, kisses like Bruce gave when he was tucking me in at night. But, these were cold and bit at my skin like little flames.

Something passed over the moon and, instantly, I shied, couching down into the shadows. But, it was only a cloud. Breathing a sigh of relief, I started to stand back up. Then, something caught my eye, a twinkle from a nearby alleyway. Wondering what it possibly could be, I crept foreward a little, wariness lighting my every step.

A cough broke the silence, racking and gruff. I slid smoothly into the alley. "Who's there?" a weak voice called. I almost couldn't believe my ears.

"Cricket?"

"Gunner?" I rushed to her side so swiftly, I jabbed myself in the stomach with her gun, the thing I had seen winking at me like a beacon, which was sticking out of her pocket. She looked awful, skinny and sickly and covered in bruises. She lay in the dirt and the grim, trembling with chill.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, pulling off my jacket so I could wrap it around her thin frame before hauling her torso up into my arms.

"After you ran", she coughed, "they tried to take us, but I got away. Puppet went down in police crossfire and the others, they were taken I guess. Things were so hard on the streets by myself. I've been part of a gang since I was a little girl. Then, I ran into the Diablos. They…they hurt me Gunner."

She started to cry, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I'm so hungry and I'm so cold. Gunner, I don't know what to do."

"Shh", I said gently, stroking her hair "Shh, it's ok, everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna go get help."

"No", she shrieked, "no please, just stay with me. Don't leave me alone again." I glanced at the entrance to the alley and then back at Cricket.

"Alright", I agreed, "I'll stay." I wanted to carry her, but she was just too big and too heavy, even as skinny as she was now. I didn't know what to do. Finally, I decided I would just wait until she fell asleep and go get some help, though I would be hard pressed to find any sympathetic souls out here. Batman would help though, if I could get a hold of him.

Cricket coughed up a little blood and a shudder went through her thin form. "Where have you been?" she asked softly, "You look really good."

"Well", I replied, "I tried to steal the wheels off the Batmobile."

"Really?" she asked incredulously, "How stupid can you get Gunner?" I grinned.

"That's what he said. Anyway, he took me to this place for boys, but it turned out it was Ma Gunn's crime school. So, I helped him take it down and he was so impressed, he let me be Robin." She gazed at me skeptically. "See", I continued, "the old Robin quit because he got too old so now I'm Robin. Anyway, Batman wanted me to live somewhere nice so now I'm gonna be adopted by Bruce Wayne."

"Now that's the wildest tale I've ever heard Gunner", Cricket said weakly, her voice cracking under stress.

"I know", I replied, "pretty cool huh?"

"I don't know if I believe you." I smirked.

"It is a little hard to believe."

"Can I tell you something Gunner?" she murmured, her voice beginning to fade.

"What", I asked.

"I've never kissed a boy before." I smirked.

"So what, I've never kissed a girl."

"But", she continued, "You're not as old as I am. For girls, it's different, you know. We think about these things."

"Well, if you really want to get a chance to kiss a boy, I'll kiss you."

"Would you?" she asked softly, "That would take such a weight off my shoulders if I could have my first kiss. Then, the other girls won't be able to tease me."

"Alright", I agreed, figuring after I had run off on her, this was the least I could do. So, I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers for a moment. They tasted of grim and the trash she'd been eating, but they were sweet all at the same time. Drawing back, I smiled. She had her eyes closed.

"How was that Cricket?" She didn't say anything. "Cricket?" I gave her a little shake, but she didn't move. A jolt went through me and I checked her pulse. Cricket was dead. She'd died right there in my arms. She'd died kissing me. I felt tears sting my eyes and begin to roll down my cheeks. Quietly, I leaned over her body and cried my eyes out, even as the snow fell silently, coating us both in white.


	25. Chapter 24

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 24 **

"**This is where I belong."**

Back stiff and shoulders cramping, I tossed the last shovel full of dirt over the makeshift grave and patted it down. I would have to find a gravestone or something, anything to mark where she was. I couldn't bear the thought of her gravesite being unknown.

I had buried her right next to my mother in hopes they might keep each other company. It was kind of a stupid thought, because they were dead, but I couldn't help it. Now, I hoped, Cricket was in a better place. I dropped to my knees on the gravesite and sat there, watching the snow fall and feeling lost.

Then, all of the sudden, I had this overwhelming urge to go home. Not back to a hovel beneath an old building or a loft in a warehouse, but to the manor. There was no place in the world I wanted to be more than there right at that second. The streets were no longer the place for me; I belonged with Bruce.

I knew he would be furious and probably ground me for the rest of my life for running away, but even that couldn't convince me to remain on the streets. Home and punished sounded a heck of a lot better than here and free. Freedom had too high a price and it was one I was no longer willing to pay.

I slowly picked myself up, shivering, aching, soaking wet from melting snow and exhausted, to begin the trek home. All I wanted, right then, was to be picked up and held for a while. The grief the streets had brought me was just too great. I wanted that all washed away.

It took me a couple hours, but I finally made it home. By the time I had reached the bat bunker, the snow was falling so heavily, I could have never made the drive. I wasn't all that good with a motorcycle in normal weather. Dick was the one who could really drive. I stumbled up the steps after slithering through the tall iron gates and rang the great doorbell. The snow fell quiet and thick, coating my hair and my eyelashes and soaking me.

Slumping against the doorway, I waited. A moment later, it opened and a great shape filled it, silhouetted against the light from inside. "Jason, how dare you leave without telling me? Do you have any idea how worried I've been! You are in so much trouble young man." I breathed a sigh of bliss and relief. Ahh, it was so good to be home. I walked in slowly, the door slamming behind me. Bruce stood in front of me, tapping his foot angrily.

"You put me through hell tonight kid, I thought you were dead." I staggered a few steps towards him and gave a tug at his shirt and opened my arms, asking him without words to pick me up. More out of habit than anything else, he conceded, hauling me up to eyelevel.

"You are grounded 'till you're eighty. Robin is retired for the time being, you hear me kid? You are done. You had me so worried. You lied to me and then you left. I was scared to death. Where the hell did you go?" Even as he was still engaged in his tirade, I gave a yawn, leaned into him and closed my eyes with a great sigh. He was warm and soft and it just felt so good to be held close and gentle.

He stiffened in surprise at my conduct. You see, whenever he scolded me, I always went on the defensive or at the very least acted sullen. I didn't do well with punishment or authority figures. I was that kind of kid that, when you were mad at me, I continued to try and piss you off because of all these stupid pride issues. The fact that I was just consenting, not even bothering to open my mouth in defense was unsettling to him.

Of course, the first thing his mind jumped to was that I must be gravely injured. "Jason", he said urgently, holding me at arms length, "What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Are you ok?" I just stretched out my arms, asking him to hold me close again. But, he didn't. Instead, he noticed I was wet.

"My God, you're soaked. How long have you been out in the cold? You must be freezing. Alfred, get me some blankets, would you." Then, Bruce put me down and started searching me for wounds. He found the cut on my leg almost instantly. "I better wrap that up", he said, "I'll get some bandages in a minute." I gave an annoyed huff because I didn't even care about my leg, I just wanted to be held. "That doesn't look too bad", he mumbled, obviously still confused about my behavior, "What's wrong Jason?"

I gave a sigh. "Will you call me blue jay?" I said softly, "Please. I'll take whatever punishment you give me, I promise, but can we do it later. I just want to be held." Bruce recoiled and screamed across the house.

"Alfred, get the thermometer quick and see about the car. We might have to go to the emergency room. Jason's sick or something." I gave another sigh and slumped down. Alfred came in quickly with the blankets, looking worried and anxious.

"I believe the thermometer is with the first aid kit sir."

"I'll go get it. Jason, see if you can get out of those wet clothes and wrap yourself in one of the blankets." That was the first suggestion I was happy to hear from him and I gratefully stripped down to my boxers and cuddled into a blanket while he was out with Alfred retrieving the first aid kit. He came back a few minutes later, lying me on my side on the coffee table and moving the blanket aside so he could clean me up. I quietly submitted.

Once he had the wound wrapped, he popped the thermometer in my mouth. "No fever. Jason, what happened to you?" It was then that the blanket slipped a little and he got a pretty good look at my back. "Ohh Jason", he crooned softly, "those look awful. What happened?"

"Some guy hit me with a stick and threw rocks at me", I replied simply, figuring since there was nothing he could do about bruises, telling the truth was the fastest route back to being held again. Bruce just stared at me incredulously.

"Why?" he asked.

"I threw up on his doorstep", I murmured and then opened my arms again, begging to be picked up. I never begged like this, something that worried him even more. Regardless, he pulled me close. I settled myself comfortably, pressing my cheek to his shoulder.

"I better take you to the hospital", he murmured, "We can probably get you in pretty quick."

"I'm fine Bruce", I mumbled, my voice muffled by his shirt, "I'm just tired."

He still seemed wary, but calmed down a bit and said, "Alright. You need me, you know where I'll be. I guess I'll just put you to bed." With that, he started up the steps, smooth gait soothing me.

"Cricket's dead." He stopped midway up the staircase and pulled me back a bit.

"Who's Cricket?"

"My friend from the Renegades", I replied, "the Diablos beat her up and she died in my arms."

"Ohh Jason", he murmured, pushing a strand of hair out of my face, "I'm so sorry." He stroked my cheek, gazing at me with sympathy in his eyes. "Are you gonna be ok?" I shrugged and pushed myself back into his embrace. Bruce continued to climb, but he was obviously confused and upset about what had happened and me. I felt a little guilty making him feel that way, but I was just so relieved to be home, I couldn't help but wish we could just cut the chatter and he could simply hold me close.

Bruce put me down on my bed and tucked me in. I supposed it was no use begging to be held anymore. I resigned myself to just going to sleep in my bed, something that could hardly be called unpleasant in any sense but was a little less than I had hoped for. "Jason", Bruce murmured softly, eyes downcast. "If you're…unhappy here, I'll understand. I just want you to tell me, so I don't have to worry. I guess it never occurred to me you would miss the streets, but you had friends there, didn't you? Is that why you left?"

"Bruce", I said, crawling up to him, "I left to find closure, I guess." He looked down at me. "I needed to go back, you know, one more time, experience everything like it was before, that's why I couldn't tell you. I mean, this place, it's so different from the streets. I have rules here, I can be punished for stuff. I'm not free like I was on the streets, I'm tied down. So, before everything became final, you know, with the adoption and all that, I needed to revisit the past."

"And…?"Bruce asked.

"It cleared all my doubts. This is where I belong. I just needed to know that for sure. Now, I do." Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and scooped me up, holding me tightly. I curled my legs around his middle and wound my arms around his neck.

"My sweet blue jay", he murmured. I sighed happily and relaxed totally in his embrace, just happy to be home and safe and warm. I had a home. That was the most wonderful thing I could think of. This was where I belonged and, in a little while, it was going to be permanent, I was going to be his son. For about ten minutes, we sat there together in my room, him stroking me gently and holding me close.

"You know", he mumbled into my neck, "you're still punished." I gave a sigh and pressed my cheek to his shoulder. He smirked and stroked my hair. "I understand how you felt though", he said, pulling me back a little, "really I do."

"I know", I replied. "Tell me you love me." He smiled broadly and pulled me close, rocking me back and forth.

"Blue jay, I love you so much. You're such a good boy." Then, he put me back down in my bed and tucked me in. Pressing his lips to my forehead, he brushed a few stray fiery strands out of my face. "How's about tomorrow night, no patrol. Give those bruises a chance to clear up a bit. Sound reasonable?" I rolled my eyes and he giggled.

"Please don't ever run away from me again. I love you so much."

"I won't", I replied, "I promise." He grinned widely and embraced me once more before releasing me and walking out. Cuddled in my blankets, I closed my eyes, breathing deep and easy. All my dreams had blankets and kisses in them.


	26. Chapter 25

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 25**

**"I wouldn't have that filthy creature in my house…"**

The news came rather suddenly. I had just finished getting ready for patrol and was bouncing around the car, hoping Batman might let me drive today, when he came in.

"Hey kiddo", he said brightly, "you ready to go?"

"Yup", I replied, "Can I drive?"

"Hah, that's a good one. No, you may not."

"Aww, Bruce come on, please."

"Nope, you're too young. Can you even reach the pedals?" I folded my arms and scowled at him.

"You're mean."

"Yup, I am."

"Where are we going today?" Batman shrugged and got into the driver's seat, me hopping in next to him.

"Probably just routine patrol. Gordon did ask me to keep an eye out for an escaped felon though, some pimp named Jeffery Josephon. Called himself the Viper, stupid name huh." I froze, going ridged in my seat.

_Blood dripping _

_Chains rattling_

_Pain exploding _

_I looooooove you _

_Mine _

_Mine _

_Mine_

"Jason", Batman exclaimed, shaking my shoulder, "buddy, are you ok?" I slowly brought my breathing back under control, though I continued to shake violently and sweat. "Jason", Batman said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine", I replied, doing my best to sound like I meant it. "I just… I don't feel so well I guess. I think I'll stay home tonight." Batman immediately looked confused. I never, not ever, skipped patrol unless he made me. I just loved it way too much. He put a hand on my forehead, obviously trying to gage my temperature.

"You do feel a little warm", he said doubtfully, "maybe I better take you to the hospital, just to be on the safe side." I shook my head frantically. Leaving the house was the last thing I wanted.

"I'll be fine", I replied, hopping out of the car, "I'm just gonna go to bed. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, "I can stay here if you want. The guy isn't supposed to be all that dangerous. I imagine I can catch him some other night." I shook my head.

"You can go, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I hate leaving you."

"It's ok."

"Alright", he said slowly, and then revved the engine of the car, speeding off into the distance. As soon as the Batmobile was out of sight, I dropped to the ground, trembling and whimpering quietly to myself. Viper wasn't supposed to escape. He was supposed to stay in that cell forever. I was never supposed to see him again, not ever, yet he had manifested himself once again in my life.

Memories so long repressed came flooding back like a tidal wave I couldn't control. I stripped out of my costume and slid back into my clothes, retreating into my room. There, I curled up in a ball on the bed. "I'm safe in the manor", I murmured softly to myself, "I'm safe in the manor. Bruce is going to adopt me and then I'll be safe forever. As long as I remain with him, I'll be fine. Bruce'll never know and I'll be safe."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

_Blood dripping like water from the broken pipe beneath the Crime Alley Theater_

_My blood_

_Warm _

_Wet _

_Dirt _

_Grim_

_Sweat_

_Chains tighten _

_Screaming_

_Screaming _

_Screaming_

_I love you so much_

_I'm the only one who does _

_Mine _

_Mine_

_Mine_

YOU ARE MINE!

I woke up screaming frantically at the top of my lungs, sitting up in bed and alone in the darkness. It seemed to be closing all around me, constricting like a snake about my chest. Bruce was in my room in a minute, throwing the light switch and sitting down on my bed. "Jason", he said urgently, dragging me into his embrace. "It's ok, it was just a dream." I clung to him, an iron grip with my fingers digging into his skin, breathing heavily with my head buried in his chest. Alfred came in, eyes full of concern.

"Is everything alright Master Bruce?" Bruce nodded.

"I think so. It was just a nightmare, right Jason?" I nodded, slowly drawing away from him.

"Sorry for waking you up", I said softly, resisting the urge to burst into tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked, stroking my hair, "You wanna talk about it?" His hand was warm and gentle, soothing me. I shook my head. And then, I was overwhelmed by the urge to tell him everything. He looked so understanding and willing to listen. But, I couldn't tell him. I could never tell him because I knew, deep in my heart, his love would cease if he knew what I was. He could never know and I could never say.

"I'm fine", I repeated, if only to convince myself, and lay down. He gently tucked me in again.

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" I shook my head. "Alright kiddo, have a nice night. You need me, come get me, alright?" I nodded, knowing all the while I wouldn't. He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too", I whispered, and closed my eyes. With that, he got up, turned off the lights and left, leaving me alone in the dark, alone with my memories.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

The nightmares just got worse and worse. Repressed memories, hazy and half forgotten, slammed down hard on my brain, attacking me at all times of the day, leaving me shaking and on my knees. Bruce spent most of his nights sitting up with me, trying to calm me down from my more violent dreams. I always sent him away before I fell asleep though. Sleeping was one thing I needed always to do alone.

The only thing that gave me any sort of peace was the fact that the adoption was going to go through soon. Once I legally belonged to Bruce, nothing could touch me. I would truly be safe. Of course, I should have known even that could slip between my fingers.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

"Hey Jason", Bruce called over as I was playing my PSP, lying on my belly at the foot of the stairs, "I need to talk to you bud." I looked up at him, sitting in his large chair, and gazed interestedly. "Come here kiddo." I got up slowly, leaving my game, and went to him. He picked me up, putting me on his lap. "There have been some…complications with the adoption process."

"Complications?" I asked, feeling the bottom drop out of my stomach.

"Yes", Bruce replied, gazing seriously at me, "I wanted to tell you about this now, before it got leaked to the media. So far, I've kind of kept the adoption hush hush for your sake, but now that this is going on, I don't see how it can be kept under wraps any longer."

"What sort of complications?" I asked softly.

"They've had some trouble processing your records and I don't think they particularly want to give me custody of you. Anyway, it's all rather complicated and I don't want to bother you with the details. The point is, I just want you to be prepared for the things people are going to do."

"Ok", I replied quietly.

"Good boy. Now, go play." He put me down and walked off. I felt a shiver go down my spine and stood watching him leave, feeling my world unravel at my fingertips.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Suddenly, it was as if it was as if the floor was falling out from under me and the world was crashing down around me. Everything I'd had, all the stability I had managed to attain seemed gone. I wasn't sure what complications really meant or if they were serious but, to me, it seemed as if I wasn't going to be adopted after all.

As Bruce had warned, there was a media flurry. The whole school seemed to have nothing more to talk about than Bruce and I. Maloney tried to help me, but even her kind words couldn't seem to soothe. "It's alright Jason, it's not a big deal. Who cares what they say?"

"I do", I replied glumly, "I hate it." Joseph, of course, had the most scathing review of the new developments.

"I guess Wayne finally came to his senses. I mean, I'd bet anything that these complications were something he cooked up in order to get out of this whole adoption crap. After all, why would he want you?" And the more I thought about it, the more Joseph's words made sense. After all, why would he want me? This, coupled with the stress of the knowledge that Viper was once again roaming the streets, caused physical problems as well.

It was as if I was bursting at the cracks. I lost my appetite and much of the weight I'd put one since coming to live with Bruce. Exhaustion showed in the way I moved and my attention span dropped. I spent long hours holed in my room, unable to do anything other than lie where I was and let half forgotten, repressed memories ravage my dilapidated psyche.

My hair even started falling out and I began to sustain these mini panic attacks, waves of fear so overwhelming, they brought me crashing to my knees, coming on quite suddenly and at any time, usually at least one a day. A few even made me throw up and, when there was nothing in my stomach, I just dry heaved.

Bruce was visibly perturbed at my condition and questioned me many times about what was wrong. "Jason, you have to eat", he would plead at the dinner table, "Please. You're getting so weak." But, I would just shake my head, mumble about how I wasn't hungry and leave. He tried talking to me, practically begging me to tell him what was wrong, but I just couldn't. He even brought me into the doctor several times, yet no one could find anything physically wrong with me. How could I possibly tell him my body wasn't sick, but my head?

As my grades slipped, my time as Robin shriveled away due to my lack of physical strength and I debated more than ever my place in this home I had come to call my own, I knew with little doubt in my mind something would snap, and soon.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I hated Bruce's parties. They were always so dull. Usually everyone either fussed irritatingly over me or simply ignored me, neither of which fostered any sort of intelligent conversation. Bruce seemed to be the one in a million kind of adult that took me seriously and could have a conversation with me that ranged in topic above school or the fact that I was "cute".

Today, however, I was the center of attention, at least, in a way. Everyone kind of avoided me but their frenzied glances in my direction told me enough about their topic of choice. I, however, could care less at this point. Sitting glassy eyed on a chair by the entrance to the room, I half dozed, my head bobbing every so often as my body resisted sleep.

Bruce came over, laughing and swishing a glass of what his "friends" surely thought was some sort of fruity, alcoholic beverage but I knew was really just water with an olive floating in it. The smile faded as soon as he knelt in front of me, dropping to the knees of his expensive suit so he could look me in the eyes.

"Hey Jay, how you feeling?" he asked gently, eyes full of concern. I shrugged, not even bothering to meet his gaze. He put a hand on my chin, lifting my head to look into my eyes. I could tell how concerned he was. "Blue jay", he murmured, trying to remind me who I was talking to, "please tell me what's up."

"Nothing", I replied in a dull voice, eyes empty, "I'm fine." He gave an enormous sigh and pressed his hand to my forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever. An hour or so more and then we can get out of here. I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie after this. Sound good to you?" I shrugged.

"Sure". He gazed at me with so much confusion and concern in his eyes, I almost told him right there, but I couldn't. Instead, I slumped my shoulders and lowered my eyes. He kissed my forehead and got up. "I love you", he murmured gently. I nodded, acknowledging that I'd heard him, and leaned against the wall, my lethargy blatant to everyone. Bruce gave a defeated sigh and walked over, putting back on his mask of pleasure and care freeness as soon as those other's eyes dropped on him.

He loved me. More and more I wondered what that even meant. Closing my eyes, I did my best to slow my breathing, hoping perhaps at least a little sleep would come. I was just starting to dip into unconsciousness when a voice exploded in my head. Two women were having a painfully loud conversation rather near by. Growling quietly to myself, I rolled over and did my best to drown them out. Yet, their voices continued to cascade over me with the force of a waterfall.

I opened my eyes, wondering just how angry Bruce would be if I was rude enough to tell them to shut up when I heard my name. "Jason Todd, yes I just can't believe it." They were talking about me. Just great. They were talking about me so loud, I couldn't get any sleep. That was it, I'd had enough. I slid off the chair and started towards them. "With that boy's past, I'm surprised Wayne even lets him in the house. Did you hear about his criminal record? I happen to know Bruce has a copy of it."

I froze, going stock still, eyes wide. That was new information. I didn't know Bruce had a copy of my record. Slowly, I slunk behind one of the red velvet curtains draped in front of the window and crouched there, ears ringing at every word. "Yes, the lawyers gave him a copy of the record before those so called "complications" even arose, trying to convince him not to go through with the adoption of the boy in the first place. Did you know that on more than one occasion, he was brought in for prostitution?"

"No!" My blood ran cold. Bruce knew. "I wouldn't have that filthy creature in my house, certainly not once I knew that."

"I heard that's why this whole business with problems in the process came up in the first place, so Bruce could get out of all this and save face. I think he's making the right move certainly. I mean after all, imagine all the diseases."

"Ohh, I know. Personally, I think people like that should be taken off the streets and locked away with each other. That's probably what they want anyway, isolation so they can live their own twisted life styles."

"I suppose now Bruce will just find another child to adopt. I don't know why he wanted to adopt a boy in the first place. Children are a pain."

"Ohh, but haven't you heard, Bruce is bisexual."

"No!"

"Yes, why do you think he took in that Grayson child? I suppose the boys tide him over when he doesn't have women around."

"My word, some people. Come on, lets go get some champagne. I heard the most awful thing about Oliver Queen the other day. You wouldn't believe…" Shaking, I sank to my knees, curled up amongst the curtains. He knew! Bruce knew everything. It was over now, all of it. I knew with absolute certainty right then that I no longer had any worth in his eyes. I was nothing, just like I'd always thought.

A single tear rolling down my cheek, I dug my fingernails into my thigh. Why did he have to find out? Everything was so wonderful, so perfect. I had a home, a job, a family. I was safe and warm and happy and now this. It was the dead of winter. If he cast me on the streets again, like I was sure he would, that would be the end. I would die. Not from the cold or from starvation, though those would probably help me on my way, but from Viper. Viper would take me the instant I left the safety of the manor.

The panic attack seized me almost instantly and I dry heaved desperately, shaking and clawing at myself as tears sprang freely from my eyes. I fought back the screams as the images came, a million at a time.

_Blood pooling _

_Heart racing _

_Dripping _

_The smell of people _

_Mine _

_Mine _

_Mine _

If I didn't do something, and quick, this would be the end. I would die. I didn't want to die. I was so afraid to die, to end up in the ground like Cricket and my mother.

And then, I knew what I had to do. I could get back something from what I'd had before. I could reclaim some security, some peace. I could be safe again. Quietly, tears slowly escaping as my thoughts turned to this last, desperate plea for sanctuary, I breathed in deeply. I would salvage what I could. I would survive.


	27. Chapter 26

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 26**

"**So I have one more thing to offer you."**

The night cascaded over us. From my room, I watched the sun go down, shaking like a leaf. I was afraid. Quite honestly, I was very afraid. What if it didn't work, what if…I cut my thoughts off. I couldn't be speculating like that. I had to be strong.

Bruce had decided not to go out tonight unless he was specifically called. He was working on a case and found it easier to go over the clues within the confines of his room rather than out at the scene. Perhaps he would go out later tonight and check things there.

I was exhausted and ready to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. There was no point in trying anyway. I hadn't slept all the previous night after the party and all day today I had caught but brief snippets of slumber. Now, though, I couldn't think about that. Everything was in place.

Bruce had put me to bed at eight, seeing just how exhausted I was, and I doubted he expected me up now that it was eleven, so many hours from when we had last seen each other. Slowly, I drew my robe around my trembling form. It was cold tonight, but that wasn't why I was shaking.

I closed the door to my room behind me and padded on almost silent feet to the door of Bruce's room. The house grunted and groaned around me, settling in as big houses often do. Each creak seemed, to me, a threat. The carpet was soft on my toes, reminding me in a round about way of the concrete I had trod upon before.

Pressing my ear to Bruce's ornate door, I could hear him mumbling to himself about something, probably his case. I breathed in deeply, collected my courage, and knocked. "Come in", the voice said. I turned the knob. Golden and shiny, it glinted in the light, slowly trickling out from the cracks around Bruce's door. The tiniest knob of Bruce's was worth more than I.

It creaked quietly and the door groaned as I pushed it inward. Bruce looked surprised when he saw me pad slowly in. He was dressed in his robe and a pair of boxers, curled up in his bed with papers strewn all around. Whatever case he was working on must have had him quite stumped. His blankets were churned like little whirlpools on a frozen sea. He always kicked his legs and threw little temper tantrums when he was stuck on a case.

"Jason, what's up?" Taking a quiet, shaky breath, I gazed at my toes.

"I… I need to talk to you." My voice sounded so lost in that room, but he heeded it nonetheless.

"Sure kiddo, how about you come up here on the bed and we can chat. It's a little chilly out tonight." But, I didn't move. I remained where I was, scuffing one bare foot over the other.

"I…I really want to live here Bruce", I began, speaking the words in a dull empty tone, for I knew them quite well. I'd gone over them in my head so many times, they were engrained. "But, I know that, because of the complications, that's probably not going to happen."

"Jason..." he interrupted.

"Wait", I said softly. "Let me…let me finish." He fell silent and so, on shaky breaths, I continued. "I know now why that is. I know that you know what I am. I'm sorry that I'm…so awful, so filthy, but I can't take it back. I'm stuck being what I am now and nothing can change that. But, I want you to know why.

I hooked because…I had to, I guess. I mean, I was so hungry and mom…mom needed to eat too. The dope, I needed that. But, dope isn't cheap. Neither is food. I know that that's not a very good excuse but…it's all I have. You probably don't want me in the house anymore and I totally understand. I…I wouldn't want me either. I was with…so many men and…I guess… I left what worth I ever had… with them.

I'm so…worthless…but I can help you. I can help you fight crime still. I promise I'll do everything you say and never disobey ever. I can be good, really I can. If…if I go back to the streets… I'll die. It's so cold right now, with winter being here and I…I have enemies.

Viper…Viper was my pimp, but he was more than that. I always…knew he wanted me but…I guess I just sort of figured it was…wasn't important. But…one night…he took me.

I…was asleep…in crime alley…where we usually operated…when…he grabbed me. At first…I thought he had a…job for me, but then…he dragged me into this…warehouse. It was…so dark and…he chained me there. I…wasn't the first. He…kept me there…for three days.

He…hurt me…so bad…Bruce. He just…kept raping me… and I was screaming…but he wouldn't stop. He was gonna…kill me. He told me…that he would. He told me…he loved me…and that he was the only one that...ever could and that...that I…was his…so I guess…his love is…different than yours. I like…yours better…but I know…I can't have it anymore…because of what I am…b…but that's o…ok now. I…I understand.

Viper left one day for a while…and I escaped. He…tried to find me…and he almost caught me…but then…the police arrested him. He's what all my nightmares are about. I…thought I was free…but now…he's out again and…he'll try to finish what he…started…I'm sure of it. But…I'm safe here…I know I am. You…you protect me. So please…please adopt me. I don't…I don't really have to be…your son. But…I'll be safe if I stay here.

"Jason", Bruce tried again, but I cut him off once more.

"So…I have…one more thing to offer you." Slowly, deliberately and with shaking fingers, I undid the tie on my robe, allowing the soft burgundy to slide off my thin form. Beneath it, I was naked. I'd never been completely stripped in front of him before, or anyone for that matter, since my days of prostituting and I felt a wave of shame, humiliation and fear wash over me.

"I…can offer you…all of me. You can have…my body…and you can do…whatever you want. I'll…I'll never tell anyone. I know…I'm unclean…and I'm bad…but…I've had a lot of experience and…I'm still a little good. So…I'm yours."

I had played my last card and finally offered him everything that I was. I just hoped with all my heart that it was enough. I couldn't even look at him though. I couldn't even raise my eyes and meet his gaze I was so filthy. I could only gaze at the floor, feeling exposed and alone.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him get up off his bed and take off his robe. I closed my eyes tightly, trembling so violently, I almost fell over. I could hear his footsteps as he came towards me. "Please", I whispered, "if you can, be gentle." And then, I felt something soft drop over me. I opened my eyes and gazed at him, kneeling in front of me with his robe draped around my shoulders.

I saw the most palpable, the deepest sadness I'd ever gazed upon in his eyes. The way he was looking at me held none of the lust I was so used to. He wrapped his robe around me, covering me, and scooped me up.

"My sweet, sweet Jason", he murmured softly in my ear, holding me close and tightly in his arms, "I love you so much and nothing you've ever done could possibly convince me to part with you or give up on you. No one has any right to do to you what you just offered me. You're worth too much. You have so much worth Jason, so much more than you realize, and of everything I have, you are the most precious thing.

All the money in the world couldn't replace you. Make no mistake little one, you are mine. Maybe not by law, but in every way that counts you are my son and nothing will ever stand in the way of that. I love you way too much to ever hurt you Jason. I'd die for you. What Viper told you he had for you, Jason that wasn't love. I love you, not him. The way I feel about you, the way you feel about me, that's love Jason, no physical strings attached.

If I lost everything I had, as long as I still had you, that would always be enough for me. Your worth exceeds what you can offer me because you are you Jason Peter Todd, soon to be Wayne, one of the most vibrant and complex individuals I've ever met. I love you so much and I will always protect you. This is your home."

I gazed at him, total disbelief in my eyes. He gently kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry for everything that anyone has ever done to you and for what I've done, in making you think you had to offer your body to earn my love. I'm sorry that you can't see the worth in yourself I've always found in you. If I could take away your pain, I would in an instant, no matter the cost. You've been through so much suffering Jason, so much heartbreak and sorrow, but that's over now. You're safe."

A shudder went through my entire form and, unable to hold it all back any longer, I broke down, sobbing frantically into his embrace. He sat down on his bed and rubbed my back, whispering softly in my ear. "It's ok Jason, it's all over now, everything's gonna be ok. I love you so much." And I just continued to weep.

I wept for my past, for everything that had happened to me and in relief that finally, it was over. I could put it behind me. He knew, but he didn't care. I wept harder than I ever had before, wrapped his robe and his arms, and I continued to cry until, totally exhausted and finally at peace, I fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

**Taste the Rain**

**Chapter 27**

"**And you'll always be my Blue Jay."**

Slowly, I opened my eyes, the sunlight drifting across them and rousing me. Birds were singing just outside the window and, somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. Blinking I gazed up, wondering what was going on. "Hey you", Bruce said gently, smoothing my hair, "how're you feeling?"

"Ok", I replied softly. I gazed around, finding after a moment that I was lying in his bed beneath his sheets and blankets. I was wearing pajamas now though.

"You put these on me?" I murmured questioningly. He nodded.

"I figured we'd both be more comfortable if you woke up wearing something." Still tired, I snuggled into the blankets a little more, not really wanting to get up.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"Around one I think", Bruce replied, "You slept for so long, but I figured since you haven't really been sleeping well lately, that was justified. I called in sick for you at school. You can probably take tomorrow off too." I nodded gratefully.

"Can I just go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure", he replied, "but will you eat something first. I would really like it if you did."

"Alright", I agreed, suddenly feeling my stomach rumble. My appetite had come back. I started getting up.

"No", he said, putting a hand on my chest, "just stay here. I'll get you something. Rest for now."

"Alright", I agreed, settling down into the sheets. He left and returned a moment later with a tray covered in my usual favorite breakfast foods. Slowly, I sat up, wishing I could eat lying down. Bruce slid into bed beside me and put the tray down on my lap.

"Just relax", he murmured, "take it easy."

"I'm ok", I replied, feeling slightly annoyed that he was treating me like I was about to break.

"Hey", Bruce said defensively, "You're weak, practically emaciated and exhausted. It'll make me feel better if I baby you so humor me." I grinned and started eating. It felt so good to smile and to eat and to lean against the soft pillows with him beside me. I felt almost as if I was a different person.

Swallowing a mouthful of eggs, I looked up at him. He smiled and rubbed my hair. "I'm still here kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you been here since last night?"

"Haven't left you." I downed a swig of orange juice and finally decided I could eat no more.

"I'm full", I said.

"Alright", Bruce replied, picking up the tray and putting it on the ground, "at least you ate something." We were both silent and I lay down, snuggling into the blankets. After a moment, I turned to him.

"Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you really…does it really not matter to you, what I was, what I've done?" That was the one thing I had to ask him because, for some reason, I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that he didn't care at all about my past when it had defined all that I was for so long.

"Not at all blue jay", Bruce replied. "I've known about the prostitution thing since the day I met you and I've been waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me, but that never mattered to me."

"You have?" I said incredulously, "But you took me in anyway?"

"Of course", Bruce replied, "Why should I give a damn what you did before. Your past means nothing to me. It's behind us. We've got the future."

"Do Alfred or Dick…?"

"No one knows except for me and we don't have to tell anyone else either. But Jason, I promise you, it's not going to matter to them or anyone that really cares about you."

"Those women at the party", I murmured, "It mattered to them. They knew."

"Jason", Bruce said gently, rubbing my shoulder, "Don't listen to them. They're shallow and all they say is lies. Dick had to figure that out too. Those people are going to talk about you for the rest of your life. One day, you'll just learn to deal with it. Nothing either of us can do will make them stop."

"So", I said softly, "last night…you really didn't want me…at all…like that I mean?" Bruce gave me a sardonic half smile.

"Sorry kiddo, you're not my flavor." I smirked and put my head down on his lap. He stroked my hair gently, fondling it.

"You're welcome to stay here and sleep. I can stay if you'd like or, if you'd prefer, I can go."

"I'd like it if you stayed", I said softly.

"You trust me?" I nodded and closed my eyes, slowly dropping into sleep, deep dreamless and perfectly refreshing.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Suddenly, it was as if everything had clicked smoothly into place and the world was as it always was supposed to be. The nightmares continued to persist but they were easier to deal with now because he was there and I could talk to him. He'd sit up with me at stupid o'clock at night and listen to me as, slowly, I gave to him more and more details about my experiences, revisiting each repressed memory in the safety of his presence.

It helped quite a bit and though I still shied at every dark shadow on patrol, the panic attacks during the day stopped and the massive cascades of fear limited themselves to the wee hours of the morning when I suddenly found myself possessing the courage to crawl into bed with him, curl up close and fall asleep.

The first time I did this, though I didn't really think he would reject my advances, took quite a bit of guts on my part. I wasn't sure if it would really help chase off the nightmares like talking to him did, but Dick had endorsed it as a good remedy and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

It was freezing in the manor and I couldn't help but shiver as I made my way down the hall from my room to Bruce's. My hand closed around the knob and I slowly eased the door open.

Padding in on silent feet, I loomed over his sleeping form for a moment, gathering myself. Then, I climbed up onto the bed and nosed my way into his embrace, pushing his limbs aside so I could be right up against his chest. He was wonderfully warm, filling me with peace and pleasure from my head down to my toes.

I felt Bruce shift against me, his bare chest rubbing my shoulders and his arms wrapped around me. "Hey Blue Jay", he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling my neck, "Gonna join me tonight."

"Yea", I replied, rolling over so I could press my cheek to his chest.

"Ok", he agreed, and with that, we both fell asleep.

The adoption went through finally and I was legally his son. Naturally, we had to have a party with cake and me staying up so ridiculously late I ended up falling asleep on J'onn's chest, something he didn't mind in the slightest because it was, in his words, "a wonderfully human thing to do."

I woke up in Bruce's arms as he slowly climbed the stairs, cradling me close. "Is this going to become a habit?" he whispered to me playfully, kissing my nose. I just closed my eyes again and relaxed. He put me down on my bed and tucked me in, drawing the blankets and sheets up to my chin.

"I'm your son now", I said softly to him, almost disbelievingly.

"That's right", he replied, "You're my son."

"I think…I think I like you better than my real dad", I murmured, "he wasn't around much, you know, and when he was, he hit me and mom a lot." Bruce smoothed my hair.

"I'm not the perfect father Jason, don't expect that of me, but I'll do the best I can."

"And you'll never leave me?" I asked.

"Never", Bruce replied.

"You'll be here for me?"

"Always." He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "Those, I can promise", he murmured.

"Do you…do you want me to call you dad?" I asked softly.

"Only if you want to", he replied gently.

"Maybe sometimes", I yawned, "but you'll probably always be Bruce to me." Bruce smirked.

"And you'll always be my blue jay."

"Night Dad", I murmured. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight son."

Of course, not everyone saw the adoption as a positive development. This I found manifesting itself most clearly at school. "Hey Maloney, how come you read so much?"

"I don't associate with ruffians like you Joseph", Maloney sniffed. Knowing that she could handle herself just fine and that Joseph was sure to redirect his anger back onto me if intervened (plus, I'd have Maloney's wrath to deal with) I wisely chose to stay out of this particular skirmish. They were happening more and more often and it was getting easier to keep from being irritated.

"Hey, I'm talking to you", Joseph snapped, grabbing Maloney's arm. I stiffened a little but she shook him off, fire in her eyes. "Leave me alone Joseph." "Ohh", Bill (one of Joseph's friends) said, "I know why. It's 'cause her mommy doesn't love her. Isn't that right Melly, 'cause she don't care about you." Now, Maloney is strong and she likes to take care of herself, but I could tell Bill had hit a sore spot bringing up her mother, who had just recently and rather publicly pretty much cut off her daughter completely, turning her over to her father along with all the rights to her at the request of her newest husband Lars.

I didn't think this was a particularly nice thing to do, but I had no power over it at all. I didn't know how close he had cut, however, until I noticed the tears in Maloney's eyes, the ones she was desperately trying to hide. I felt my face flush with anger and, without really thinking, stepped in between Maloney and Bill. "Leave her alone", I growled. Joseph snorted and shoved Bill aside to face me.

"What're you gonna do about it street boy? Hey, I heard Wayne finally went through with the adoption. I don't know what's wrong with him but I know quite a bit of what's wrong with you. My father told me all about your little secret. I wonder if Wayne knows." My eyelids narrowed. "How about her, does she know?" Joseph indicated Maloney, who was standing wide-eyed behind me.

"Come on Mel", I growled, "We don't have to listen to these losers, lets go." I took her hand and led her off.

"That's right", Joseph called, "let the reject go. Go on Mel, ride off into the sunset with Wayne's boy toy. Does Wayne fuck hard Jay Jay? Does that rich ass useless son of a bitch play with you rough?" That was when I snapped. They were not allowed to insult Bruce, not at all, not after everything he'd done for me. Swinging around and red in the face, I didn't even think when I pulled back my fist and slammed it as hard as I could into his face. He went down hard, howling about a broken nose. I didn't stop there though. I just kept going and going and going.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Sitting outside of the principal's office with my feet crossed and my eyes dark, I gazed at my tennis shoes, wishing I wasn't there. I mean, I didn't regret my choice to pummel that son of a bitch into next century, but I was kind of unhappy that now Bruce was going to be pissed. Just as I was thinking that perhaps he wouldn't even show and I would be home free, I heard the telltale footsteps.

The clicking of his expensive shoes on the tile of the school hallway was as obvious as a herd of elephants crashing through a jungle and just as ominous, if not more so. I always knew Bruce's footsteps. I had memorized his stride and the way he moved so that, even in the house when his feet made barely made a sound in the plush carpet, I still knew it was him rather than Alfred coming.

I hung my head, doing the best to look repentant. His polished shoes stopped right in front of me. I could see my reflection in them. He knelt down, took my chin in his hand and raised my head, his eyes meeting mine. "Ohh son", he sighed, "What have you done now?"

"Nothing", I replied sourly. He ran a thumb over my black eye.

"I hope the other kid looks worse." I grinned at him. He kissed my forehead and walked into the principal's office. He didn't look too mad, but that would change, I was sure, once he got the whole story from stupid Mr. Wiggle. I pressed my ear to the door, listening intently and trying to hear what was going on. But, the door was thick and my ears weren't quite keen enough to pick up the words. After about ten minutes, Bruce came out.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Wiggle, this won't happen again", my father said. Mr. Wiggle nodded, glaring at me. "Come on Jason", Bruce summoned, beckoning for me to follow him, "lets go." Reluctantly, I trailed after him, not particularly looking foreward to being scolded in the car. "Jason", Bruce sighed when we he had closed the car doors, effectively trapping me, "Why do you do things like this? Hmm?"

"It wasn't my fault", I snapped. Bruce looked at me incredulously.

"What about it wasn't your fault? You hit that kid first, broke his nose and practically destroyed his face. I know you don't like it when people insult you but you need to learn to hold back. You can't answer everything with violence, especially not little things like that."

"He didn't insult me", I replied. Bruce gazed at me, confused.

"Mr. Wiggle said he did. He said that's why you hit him."

"Ohh, he did insult me, but that's not why I hit him."

"Well then, why did you hit him?"

"He insulted you." Bruce gazed at me disbelievingly and then started laughing. I was shocked, but here he was, sitting in the car with his head thrown back, laughing like I had told the funnist joke.

"Kid, you are something else", he chuckled when he had regained his breath. I shrugged, grinning sheepishly at him. "Jason, don't take offense on my account. I can do that all on my own."

"I don't care", I growled, "he has no right to insult you. You're a million times better than he'll ever be. I can't just let him say things about you after all you've done for me. I have to protect you."

"My little spitfire", Bruce murmured affectionately, stroking my cheek. "For my sake at least, just ignore the kid, alright. You're trained and you and I both know you could beat him to a pulp if you wanted to so leave it at that please."

"Fine", I agreed with a sigh.

"Come on", Bruce said, chuckling as he put the car in drive, "lets go home."

"Am I still in trouble?" I asked softly. Bruce gazed at me eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you are. You're going to write an apology to that boy. I think that's good, don't you?" I gave him a dark look and folded my arms. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "I love you so much son. You're such a good boy."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjj

So, things equalized and everything smoothed into a perfect routine as it had been before. There were no more sightings of Viper and I figured that meant he had fled town after not finding me on the streets. This was a very pleasant thought and one I did my best to believe. In fact, he started to seem unreal aftera while, like he had never quite existed. Though memories of him kept me up late at night, these visitations were more like the nightmares I crafted on my own. He moved into the realm of monsters and vampires and other things that could not hurt me and did not exist. I simply forgot about him.

However, Viper never forgot about me.


	29. Chapter 28

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 28 **

"**This isn't Scarecrow, this is different."**

"I do not believe I quite understand. Mars was not like that even in her final years. And, we had our own females to raise our young. We hardly engaged in the practice of kidnapping human females to perform that task." I rolled my eyes and crammed another handful of popcorn into my mouth, doing my best to perform such a feat with only one hand, as Dick was firmly grasping my other one.

The plaza we were in was in front of one of the sleazier Gotham movie theaters, which also happened to be rather crowded and Dick didn't want to lose track of me. He'd already stared down a few shifty looking passersby who'd eyed me in a way he deemed inappropriate. Though I complained about him being so protective, secretly, it pleased me and I sure as hell didn't want to lose track of him. I liked the security his hand gave me.

"It's just a movie John", I asserted.

"Yea", Dick agreed, "and a stupid one at that. Don't get too worked up about it."

"Perhaps I should speak with the director and point out the errors in his presentation of Martian culture and customs."

"J'onn", I said, exasperated, "You can not go talk to the director of _Mars Needs Moms_ and ask him to fix the movie once it's already out. It's set in stone now." Dick giggled and took another swig of coke.

"I thought it was a funny movie."

"Yea well, you're easily amused", I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "It's too bad Bruce couldn't come", I said, "how come he had to go to that stupid meeting anyway?"

"Ohh", Dick replied, "the stupid meetings are bearable. It's the stupid women that are harder to deal with. You'll have those problems soon enough."

"A human female would not even know how to take care of a Martian child."

"J'onn", Dick and I yelled, exasperated.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

Dick and I walked up the steps to Wayne Manor together, chattering and shoving each other back and forth, you know, guy stuff. "I disagree kid", Dick asserted, "Call of Duty is much better than any old book."

"Yea right, all you do in Call of Duty is run around and shoot people. In a book, stuff actually happens."

"Reading is for squares."

"And video games are for circles."

"You play video games and what's so wrong with being a circle."

"It's not as cool as a square."

"Circles are way cooler."

"Yea right." We sauntered into the manor together, grinning at each other and still arguing playfully when Bruce suddenly appeared, sliding in from the hallway and taking us both off guard.

"Bruce", I said excitedly, because I hadn't expected to see him until his meeting was done and bounded up to hug him.

"Hey Blue Jay", he said, kneeling down and opening his arms. I bounced into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and hoisted me up onto one arm. "How was the movie?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I wish you could of gone."

"Me too squirt, next time." Dick bounded up to say hello as well, like a puppy tired of being ignored. "Hi Dick", Bruce said happily, clasping Dick's hand. Dick rolled his eyes and threw his arms around Bruce's neck.

"I wanna be picked up too." Bruce gave a grunt and almost toppled foreward with the added weight but put a hand under Dick, managing to hold him on one arm as well. He scowled at Dick who grinned, toes brushing the carpet.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, "I thought the meeting was until this evening."

"It is, but there was a Scarecrow sighting in the north of town and if I don't move now, I don't think I'll get another crack at him. You ready for work Jay?"

I nodded elatedly and said, "I'll go downstairs and get dressed."

"Alright", Bruce agreed, "You wanna come Dick?"

"Nah, I got work to do. See you later Bruce." Bruce nodded and watched as he left, eyes soft and loving. Somehow, even though Bruce always looked at me that way too, I could help but feel a little jealous when he looked at Dick.

"Alright Jay, lets scoot." He grabbed my hand, swinging me up onto his shoulders as I squealed, pleased to be tossed around and bounded out the door to the hall. "Lets go", he said. We bounced down the stairs and Bruce left me to get changed. A moment later, we were in the car together, ready to be off.

"We're gonna get 'em tonight Bruce, aren't we?" Batman nodded, smiling.

"Course we are. Then, I'm gonna beat you through the door and get the first piece of Alfred's chocolate cake."

"Yea right", I roared. Batman ruffled my hair, revved the engine and we were careening across the city. The drive took us longer than anticipated and soon, my eyelids were drooping. I half dozed the whole way, a good thirty minutes, until Batman roused me with a gentle shoulder shake. Slowly, my eyelids flickered open and I gazed up at him. He smiled at me.

"That's it", he said, pointing. I sat up a little straighter and gazed out the window. As soon as my eyes slid over the place, I gave an involuntary shudder. The building seemed ancient. Dilapidated and rotting, it gazed coldly at us from across the street, as if daring us to enter it's wicked halls. Old warehouses like that always made me feel uneasy, but Batman was here with me, so I knew I would be ok.

Stowing the car in the alley as the moon watched, high above, a quarter full, Batman surveyed the perimeter. There was no one in sight, not even a bag lady. That seemed a little odd, but I disregarded it. "You ok bud?" Batman asked. I nodded and hopped out of the car, standing next to him.

"We'll make our entrance from the roof then", he murmured. With that, we slowly scaled the building across from the factory, Batman climbing behind me so he could catch me if I fell. My building scaling was not exactly the best as of yet. Reaching the top, we faced the city, watching the twinkling lights for a mere instant before Batman hoisted me up on his chest, supporting me with one strong arm.

"I'm all set Batman." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek to his chest. My mentor nodded and shot off his cable, swinging across the gap and through an open window. Luckily, many of the windows were left open. I wondered why that was, but didn't dwell on it for too long. There were far too many more important things to attend to.

Batman gently put me down and slowly, we started to make our way through the warehouse. The boards creaked ominously as we moved, each foot placed slowly down in front of the other. The whole building seemed to quiver as if it were about to fall apart around us. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Batman, who seemed not at all to mind and gazed around in the darkness. It didn't feel like the familiar presence of the straw covered villain though. The whole place had a different kind of evil aura.

"This isn't Scarecrow; this is different", I whispered, "I'm scared, I wanna leave." Batman put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It'll be ok kiddo." Turning the corner, we were suddenly confronted with a long, thin hallway. Only partially constructed with many of the walls missing and only the beams remaining, it looked foreboding, as if the builders had sensed the iniquity of the place and had made the decision to stop all construction. Beyond the incompletely structured walls were strange dark places. Batman shown his bat light into them, but they refused to relinquish any of their secrets and seemed to swallow his light.

"Robin", Batman said softly, "you go before me, I want to cover our backs." I nodded and moved in front of him as we began single file down the hallway, taking things one slow step at a time. I kept my hands on the walls, hoping they wouldn't begin to constrict. I hardly wanted to be caught in this place.

I stuck as close to Batman as I could, which he didn't seem to mind. He favored the proximity and I could tell he didn't like the look of this building any more than I did.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

It was barely a whisper, but I turned around anyway, though there wasn't much room to do so. After traveling in almost perfect silence for close to twenty minutes down a never-ending hallway, a change seemed deafening and terribly important. Shocked, I found Batman missing. He had been there but a moment ago. I held felt his hot breath on my neck and his body quaking slightly.

"Batman", I called softly, eyes straining after him. Cold fear gripped my heart, freezing me in terror. Where could he have gone? "Batman", I called tentatively into the darkness, but he was noticeably absent, only the bat light remaining, lying on the ground shinning into the gloom but seeming to give no light.

Turning circles and finding him nowhere around me, I started to tremble, a single terrified tear escaping from my eye. I was in this terrible place all alone and without a clue what to do. "Batman!" I yelled, louder this time. But, no answer. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten and opened them, praying he'd be there.

But, when I pealed back my eyelids, gazing hungrily for Batman, it was not him I found looming above me, eyes inches from mine. Screaming, I staggered backwards, heart pounding so hard it seemed about to burst. My adrenaline flared and my muscles contracted, hard, defensive and with more terror coursing through them than I had ever felt.

"Hello little Jason", the hiss echoed, "welcome home." Viper, long fangs protruding from slightly open, grinning jaws, was right there, eyes glimmering red like rubies in a forbidden treasure, his claw-like hands reaching for me. He was so different than he had been before, so much more twisted and so much less human.

He walked with an odd, shuffling gait and his face was flat, slits for nostrils and ears set close to his head. "So nice to have you back, my love." And then, he leapt for me, grabbing my neck. I tried to fight back, my limbs flailing, but I could find no purchase on his thin body. Finally, my fingernails raked his side, but it was too late.

Viper's long fangs sank into my jugular and I was out a moment later, his red eyes boring holes in my brain.


	30. Chapter 29

**Taste the Rain **

**Chapter 29 **

"**Let's go home Daddy."**

Slowly, my eyelids flickered open. My entire body ached and I shook violently as if I had just gotten over a terrible fever. I got my arms underneath me and raised my frail form up a bit, shaking my head. Even that small motion caused me nausea and I toppled again, my head hitting the concrete so hard I saw stars. I lay there on the ground gathering my thoughts and my strength for almost five minutes.

Why was I still alive? I distinctly remembered Viper's vicious attack. Then, I noticed Batman's flashlight lying in front of me. I reached out and grasped the flashlight, feeling comfort in the light. Bruce!

I sat up immediately, fear coursing through me like Viper's poison. Head spinning, I fought back the vertigo and gained my feet. Where was Bruce? What had Viper done to him? Slowly, on shaky feet, I traveled through the hallway, calling for him and searching, shinning the flashlight into every nook and cranny, hoping with everything in me I wouldn't find his body.

Becoming more frantic, I rushed through the halls, screaming for him and crying so hard, I could barely see. Finally, I stumbled, tripping over a wooden beam lying discarded on the ground. Curling up in the filth, I just kept sobbing. He'd taken him from me, just like he took everything from me. Why did he take everything?

I screamed at the top of my lungs, so loud it seemed everything shook. "Viper. Viper, give him back!" I screamed until my throat was so hoarse, I could no longer make a sound. By then, I had cried all my tears and just lay there, breathing heavily and shaking. "What am I gonna do?" I moaned, "What am I gonna do?"

Then, I spied something in front of me, illuminated just barely by the flashlight. Reaching out, I grasped it. It was a rock, bumpy and flat like a piece of old sidewalk, with something sticky and warm all over the top. I lifted my fingers away. They were covered in blood.

Unable to help myself, I threw up to my side, wondering in a sick way whose blood it was, not that it mattered. Pulling the rock towards me, I discovered why the blood was there in the first place. In smeared, messy lettering, a single message was spelled out across the surface.

"If you want him, Come alone." A shiver went down my spine. If I wanted Bruce back, I had to go back to the beginning, where everything started. All roads lead to Crime Alley.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

It took everything in me not to just head for the hills. What I wanted more than anything else in the world was just to run, far and fast and away so that Viper would never find me. But, I couldn't, I had to face him, for Bruce and for myself. I had to put this behind me. If I didn't now, I never would.

I couldn't live my whole life running and afraid. The nightmare would end tonight, the pain would find its consummation; I would be free. That didn't take away the terror though, cold and filling me.

Bruce had promised me he would fight his very hardest to protect me always. Before, that had always been enough. I mean after all, if Batman's fighting for you, well, who can stand against him? He's Batman. But, this was Viper and death trod in his footsteps. Bruce would fight for me if he could and that would have to be enough for me.

We had started this whole crazy Robin idea together in Crime Alley and, ominously, I wondered if that was where we would end it. The Batmobile was locked tight as a safe; I couldn't get in. Batman had never gotten around to giving me a key, mostly because he didn't want me joyriding when he turned his back, which I have to admit, I would have done had he not kept the only key to the car in a secure location. So, it seemed I would walk. So be it. Crime Alley was not far.

When I reached the place where so many of my nightmares dwelt, the rain was already falling, light and misty, as if the sky was softly crying for me. The warehouse rose above me, staring coldly down. I remembered it well. Repressed memories crashing down like a ton of bricks, I was knocked to my knees, hyperventilating frantically.

_Lips pressed to me _

_Hard and cracked_

_Teeth digging _

_Scratching _

_Chains tighten _

_YOU _

_ARE _

_MINE! _

It wasn't for another five minutes that I gained control enough to stand. Slowly, I stumbled to my feet, eyes never leaving the warehouse. I had thought it burned down. Allegedly, I was wrong. Footsteps light and cautious, I started into the building, passing through the doorway with a feeling much like one might have after being swallowed by an enormous beast.

It was still inside, exactly as I had remembered it, down to the smell. Dark, cold and dank, it reeked of death and human refuse, so strong I gagged and would have emptied my stomach had there been anything left inside to give as an offering to the ground.

The chains clinked in the breeze, the only sound there was. I wished I could hear something more, anything at all, to assure me I really was still alive and had not simply dropped off the face of the earth entirely. Batman always told me I was brave, but right now, I sure didn't feel brave. I just felt afraid and ready to bolt. Yet, I stayed on course, traveling deeper and deeper into the warehouse.

Finally, I made it to a large wooden door. Strong and unyielding, it stood, daring me to push it open and enter through its mouth into whatever chamber lay beyond. Gulping, I counted to ten, collecting myself, and slowly gave it a shove. There, directly across from me, was Batman, chained hand and foot.

He had his eyes half closed and he didn't look quite lucid, but there he was, alive and that was all that mattered. "Batman!" I screamed, rushing towards him. He looked up, his gaze unable to focus on me. I was within a few yards of him when Viper dropped suddenly in front of me.

I gave a yelp and skidded back away from him, toppling off my feet and into the grim. Viper laughed wickedly, far more chilling than any villain laughter I'd ever heard in any sort of movie, and stood between my mentor and me.

"So you came", Viper purred, "I almost didn't think you would. After all, you never were much one for heroics. But, I suppose this one helped." He indicated Batman, who now seemed to have gained a little more awareness than he'd had before. "I gave him a triple dose of venom, far more than I gave you. He's just now coming out of it. I suppose if I don't kill him, he'll be ok. That's a big "if" though."

I could not seem to escape Viper's eyes, thin half moons that bored holes through me. I simply stood frozen and shaking, afraid even to move. "Did you actually think" Viper spat, circling me slowly, "that a change of home and company would change you? Did you actually think you could escape who you are, or me for that matter?

You are an urchin and belong with the rest of the urchins, in the gutters begging for scraps. Everyone must know their place little Jason. If they don't, well then, things like this happen." He indicated Batman.

"You are the cause of his downfall Jason, because you forgot your place. Now, he has to suffer for it. Such a shame. I almost liked him. A man who dresses like a bat and preys on villainy is so…interesting. Interesting enough to keep alive anyway."

"I'm not afraid of you", I snapped, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice.

"Aww", Viper crooned, "because the big bad bat taught you a few tricks and told he loved you. I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you believe that or the fact that he's cruel enough to make you.

Face it Jason, he doesn't love you, how could he? You're filthy, disgusting, tainted, rotten. You're everything he hates about the world and more. You think because he gave you a nice house and some new toys means he loves you. No, he doesn't love you. Only I love you. I'm the only one who ever could.

You are nothing and soon enough, even if he doesn't act like he cares now, he will. And then, he'll break your little heart. He'll cause you more pain than I ever could because he'll be just like everybody else.

Come back to me. In my world, you'll find only physical pain. Believe me Jason, that's far easier to deal with than the emotional trauma you'll endure at his hands. I can assure you of that. Love is pain Jason, love is suffering. But my love, my love will set you free."

"No", I snapped, "no, you're wrong, he does love me, he's proved it. He doesn't hurt me like you do, he never will. I know that now." Viper rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, so young, so foolish, so naïve. Well, I was going to kill you either way son, you're going to wish I had soon enough. So, if you want him, you can have him. All you have to do is defeat me." With a roar, he leapt at me, jaws wide open. I only just got out of the way.

By now, Batman was completely aware of exactly what was going on and strained against his bonds, eyes wide and staring. The gag kept him from speaking very much, but I could hear my name, muffled and strained. However, I had to put him out of my mind.

Again, Viper lunged, his hands extending for me. I slid away again, trying my best to stay light on my feet. "You'll never escape", Viper hissed, sly and challenging and totally assured that he would win, "You will die and so will he. You will fail him."

Leaping away, I reversed and slid in close, kicking him hard in the knee. He gave a howl of rage and his leg crumpled beneath him. I leapt up high and brought my leg down on his back. He stumbled a few steps foreward, but in a moment, he had regaining his balance and leapt viciously at me, slashing my side.

I gave a cry of pain and staggered to one side. Batman was now straining frantically against his bonds, screaming my name desperately. He looked more frightened than I had ever seen him, face white and screwed in an agonized expression. He was making quite a bit of noise, but I forced myself to pay him no heed for if I did, I knew I would make a fatal mistake and die.

Viper and I danced around each other, my mind frantically surged through the possibilities. In a contest of strength, speed or skill, Viper would undoubtedly take me down. He could match all my assets, parry all my blows. The future looked grim and I knew in my heart I didn't have a chance. I was going to die.

Unless… Viper could outclass me on practically any fighting skill but what if I tried using my head. I had brains, I was smart; Batman had told me so. I did have detective skills and maybe I could use them.

Dodging one of Viper's more sinister blows, I began to think, my mind working a mile a minute. What did I know about Viper? Well, he was fast and had obviously been altered, but he had never been quite a normal human. He was strong too. None of that helped me though.

Frantically trying to connect any dots I could in an effort to defeat my greatest enemy, something finally hit me. Every place Viper went, there were always similarities. The places he frequented were all cold and dark and wet.

A plan quickly taking form in my brain, I surprised my opponent with a magnificent leap up onto a few boxes and a frantic scramble into the rafters. "So Jason", Viper called up, "You've taken our fight to new heights. So be it." With that, he leapt up and, in a single bound, was perched on the rafters mere yards from me.

"The game continues", he hissed, lunging at me. Frantically, I evaded, weaving in and out through the hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling and the various crisscrossing beams. The running gave me the time I needed. Viper followed, beams splintering and he landed heavily on them, following me with a speed that was totally inhuman.

He could have caught me so soon, but I knew he was toying with me. In fact, I was counting on it. Even as I leapt and dodged, I tinkered with something in my hands, desperately trying to adjust and finish it before Viper caught up with me.

Just as I was twisting the final piece, Viper landed heavily on the beam in front of me. It splintered under his weight and, finally, unable to take the stresses it had been put through any longer, broke, tumbling down to the ground below me, landing sticking out upright from a hole on the floor.

But, that was not the only beam that fell. Many of the others now started to groan and break, toppling down onto the ground. Viper had leapt clear right at the last possible second, now perched across that large chasm where before, there had been beams.

Hissing, Viper glanced around, trying to find a way across. Not seeing one, I saw him get down, readying himself to jump. I knew if he did, I was done. I had to get to him first. But, I couldn't jump like Viper could. As far as I could see, there was only one way across, to swing.

Gulping, I realized what needed to be done. Slowly, I collected my self, breathing in deeply. Viper leapt and, almost without thinking, I shot off my grapple hook and flew through the air. Swinging across the chasm almost in slow motion, I gazed down at Viper's astonished face below me and pointed my now finished device at his back.

Fire rained down on Viper's lithe body. Screaming in agony, he writhed, jump form breaking so that his muscular chest slammed into the broken end of the board. Clawing frantically at it, he tried to drag his weakened body up onto the side.

I landed lightly on the boards across from him and watched as he struggled. "It's over Viper", I yelled at him, "give up."

"Never", he howled. "You are mine. You will always be mine. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always be mine!" With that, he tried again to leap towards me. I stumbled backwards, getting the fire throwing ready again, but I needn't have bothered. The beams again splintered and broke and, suddenly, Viper was falling

Not a sound came from his thin lips even as he tumbled downward, nothing but a whisper that, even from as far away as I was, I could hear. "Mine." His eyes never left me, not even when his body came to sickening halt, impaled all the way through by the broken rafter protruding from the ground, master of his own fate to the very end. His glassy, dead gaze, stayed on me.

Panting and trembling, I crouched where I had before, my eyes unable to tear themselves away from him. Then, I heard my name, muffled and hoarse. "Bruce!" I clambered down the remaining intact wooden beams and took off at a run towards Bruce. He was straining against his bonds, yelling at me, though his voice sounded hoarse and strained now.

I quickly tinkered with the locks on the chains and, after a moment, they were off. Immediately once his arms were free, before I could even start on his feet, his arms were around me, squeezing me so tight I thought I might burst. He unwrapped one arm from around me to tug off his gag.

"Ohh Jason", he whispered, stroking my hair, "you almost gave me a heart attack, I was so scared." I suddenly found myself sobbing, not hard, but softly and relieved. I couldn't believe I was safe and that it was finally over. Batman just held me tightly, rocking me back and forth with his lips pressed to my head.

"Such a good boy", he whispered in my ear, "Ohh, I was so worried about you. Jason, you just put me through hell kid, you know that. You scared me to death." I just shook, my arms wrapped around his neck and didn't even let go when he released me for a moment to free his feet.

Then, he scooped me up, carrying me out of the warehouse and into the dark night. "Let's go home Daddy", I whispered softly, wrapping my legs around his middle, "Can we go home, I just wanna go home."

"Of course son", he murmured to me gently, stroking my hair, "it's all over now."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjj

I was free, freer than I had ever been in my whole life. No more did that man hang over my head. My past was gone, truly gone now, and I was free to just live. And live I did, swinging across the city with Batman, saving the world and individuals, footloose like a bird on the wind. And I knew in my heart, I would leave my mark on the name of Robin. I would be remembered forever…

_Metal meets flesh _

_Blood _

_Agony _

_Laughter_

_Chilling to the bone _

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock _

_Five _

_Four _

_Three _

_Two _

_One _

"_He's not coming."_


	31. Epilogue

**Taste the Rain **

**Epilogue**

Opening my eyes, I feel the sudden urge to throw up. Frantically, I heave, shaking like a leaf as I empty my stomach. I lean against the wall once I am done, exhausted and wishing for peace. But it can't come, it can't ever come. Forever, I will be alone.

Shaking, because I'm out of hot water and now the cold just cascades over me like ice, I slowly gain my feet, swaying back and forth. The glass bites into my soles as I climb out of the shower, clawing through my flesh, but I barely notice.

I stand in one place, slowly drying myself with the tiny towel. It's a hand towel, one I bought rather cheaply. Money is not exactly the easiest thing for me to come by, at least not right now. I'll need more of it soon enough.

Without bothering to get dressed, I clamber over to my ratty couch, where a large, thick blanket waits for me. I put my bleeding feet up on the couch and wrap myself tightly in the blanket. I close my eyes, forgetting for a moment where I am.

"Alfred, can I have some warm milk please. Bruce, bring a book, I wanna read. Come sit with me."

I wait, eyes closed, for the drink to come and for warm arms to circle me, scooping me up and swinging me around like _he_ always did. But, it never comes and I sit in the silence and the cold, alone, all alone. Opening my eyes, a feel a few tears stream down my cheeks. Then, I curl into a ball beneath the blanket, my head on the armrest.

I have nothing left, nothing but memories and a gaping hole where, once, so much love had been. It hurts even more than it did when I never knew what was supposed to fill it. Having felt that love doubles the pain.

Tomorrow, I'll go out and get some money. I'll find a better place to live, some food, some men maybe. I'll find a home and a purpose, do something, anything, so that I have what I don't right now. I'll forget Bruce and his home, my old life and everything I left behind there.

But tonight… tonight I'll remember. Tonight, I'll mourn him, my friend, my brother, my father. Tonight, I don't have to pretend or forget. Tonight, I'll dream.

"_Bruuuce, I'm tired, can we go read. I wanna read something happy." _

"_Feeling down Blue Jay?" _

"_Maybe just a little." _

"_Relax kiddo, it's ok to feel sad sometimes. Just never forget to taste the rain."_

The End


End file.
